Una Vida de Venganza
by Aaron Godinez
Summary: Historia ficticia de Pokémon que inicia desde el momento en que Ash pierde la Liga Añil ante Richie. Ash está furioso con todo el mundo y emprenderá una terrible cruzada contra los que él considera como los responsables. Por Aaron Godinez
1. La Revelación

Una Vida de Venganza

* * *

"_En sus venganzas, los hombres atienden, más que a la magnitud del mal pasado, a la magnitud del bien que esperan."_

_Thomas Hobbes._

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo I

--La Revelación--

Ash estaba mirando la ventana de su habitación con una mirada llena de rencor… Parecía increíble que hace unas cuantas horas, sus sueños de convertirse en el campeón de la Liga Añil se hubieran visto despedazados por varios factores que él no pudo ver llegar.

Primero aquellos payasos de Jesse, James y Meowth lo secuestran y lo alejan del estadio principal con el fin de hacerlo perder su lugar en las eliminatorias. Aunque se las había arreglado para escapar en 3 ocasiones seguidas, cada una afectando a sus pokémon, en esas 3 ocasiones el nefasto trío lo quiso sacar de la competencia a toda costa, en venganza por las continuas derrotas causadas por él y sus tres amigos.

Pero eso no es lo peor que le pasó. Solo era una parte…

Aunque consiguió llegar al estadio por poco a enfrentarse con su amigo Richie y casi lograba vencerle; por culpa de su terco Charizard, Ash perdió aquella crucial batalla y con ello, la Liga…

"¡Charizard obedece!".- El entrenador le gritaba a su Charizard, que se encontraba recostado en el suelo y mostrando una sonrisa burlona ante las ordenes de su amo.

"¡Charizard no me hagas esto ahora! ¡Levántate de una buena vez!".- Ash se empezaba a mostrar cada vez más desesperado. "¿Porqué tiene que pasar esto ahora?" pensaba. "¿Porqué estando tan cerca?"

El arbitro, con una mezcla de lástima y desesperación ante tan patético espectáculo, finalmente levantó la bandera roja que llevaba en su mano derecha y gritó:

"¡Charizard se niega a luchar! ¡El ganador de esta batalla es Richie Hiroshi!"

Ash no lo podía creer. Había perdido la batalla y por una estupidez como la de que su pokémon no quiso pelear con uno más pequeño que él. Completamente devastado por ese hecho, Ash regresó su Charizard a la pokébola amargamente.

Apenas podía mirar a Richie a los ojos cuando él se le acerco preguntándole si estaba bien. Él solamente se limito a contestar con un seco "Estoy bien. Felicidades". Pero simplemente no podía disimular su furia.

Viendo que Richie no se creyó ninguna de sus palabras, Ash abandonó el estadio rápidamente y regresó a su cabaña donde le esperaban su madre y el Profesor Oak. Ni siquiera se detuvo al oír los gritos de Misty, de Brock o de Pikachu… Solo se fue corriendo. Quería alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible y refugiarse en su propia vergüenza…

Ash volvió a abrir los ojos y regresó a la habitación de la cabaña. Era de noche y en la ciudad se veían hermosas luces provenientes tanto de los faros que había en el parque de allá afuera como de los Chinchou que había en las orillas de la laguna. Pero el rencor era tal, que él ni siquiera veía esa belleza de allá afuera… Solo veía sombras.

Él nunca en su vida había sentido tanta rabia como ahora. Apenas y conocía ese sentimiento gracias a los buenos ratos que pasaba con sus amigos. Pero ahora ni siquiera eso calmaba el dolor, la ira y el deseo de venganza.

Venganza… La idea le empezaba a dar vueltas en la cabeza como una revelación. Su mente clamaba venganza, su corazón exigía venganza, todo su interior lo gritaba con una fuerza incontenible: Venganza.

"No… No quiero hacerlo. No es correcto" Pensaba Ash recordando todas las enseñanzas de su madre cada vez que Gary le hacía una travesura y llegaba a casa llorando y gritando que un día Gary se la pagaría caro.

"¡Ashton Satoshi Ketchum! ¡No te atrevas a decir eso en mi presencia de nuevo!" Le reprendía su madre cuando decía eso. "¡La venganza nunca le trae nada bueno a nadie! ¡Piensa en tu padre! ¡Por querer vengarse de un entrenador que le debía dinero, él acabo en la cárcel! ¿¡Quieres acabar igual que él!?"

Pero algo en su mente, su subconsciente por así decirlo, le decía: "Pensé que querías ser un Maestro Pokémon más que nada en el mundo".

"Pero no por medios tan deshonestos" Ash se lo decía pensando en lo que le pasó a su padre.

"Pero no necesariamente tienes que acabar como tu padre"

"Un buen entrenador siempre juega limpio"

"Y mira lo que te pasó por querer jugar limpio… Perdiste la Liga Añil por haber utilizado a un pokémon mal entrenado"

"Yo tenía Fe en Charizard, él era mi única salida"

"La Fe no sirve de nada en un Maestro Pokémon. Solo la habilidad. No funciona si eres todo el tiempo un Boy-Scout"

"¿Y el Equipo Rocket?" Ash estaba determinado a no permitirse caer en medios tan bajos.

"Como te lo dije… se requiere habilidad. Y esos imbéciles no tienen habilidad, ni siquiera han sido capaces de llevarse a tu Pikachu."

"¿Venganza? ¿Y mis amigos? ¿Mi madre?" Ash se lo estaba imaginando. Practicamente oía a su madre y al Profesor Oak decirle cosas como: "Será para el próximo año" o "Debiste esforzarte más". Peor aún… Podía oír los regaños de Misty: "¡Deja de comportarte como un bebé! ¡Lloriqueando no vas a ganar nada!".

"Si ellos no pueden entenderlo entonces debes de seguir tu solo"

"Seguir yo solo"… Aquella idea le cayó como un balde de agua fría al igual que todo lo que estuvo pensando. Tanta fe, tanta confianza en sus pokémon, tantos ratos con sus amigos… Todo fue un desperdicio.

Las batallas pokémon no se ganaban con mera "confianza" en los pokémon. Se ganaban producto del esfuerzo, tanto físico como mental, del entrenador. ¿Cómo era posible que sus pokémon no hayan evolucionado a estas alturas? ¿Por Fe en sus habilidades? ¡Es ridículo! ¡Prácticamente patético!

Todos sus pensamientos le estaban revelando el verdadero camino que debía de tomar. Esta ya muy claro. No es Fe, lo que necesita. Es trabajo y una extrema dedicación a mejorar tanto a sus pokémon como a él mismo. Tenía que deshacerse de muchas cosas que han resultado ser no más que un inútil lastre en su carrera. No más amigos, no más mami o consejos del Profesor Oak, no más confianza en sus pokémon… No más Ash Ketchum, el niño inocente.

"No más Ash Ketchum" se dijo.

A partir de mañana empezaba una nueva vida para el nuevo Ash. Primero se desharía de la principal causa de su fracaso: Charizard. Solo deshaciéndose del orgulloso animalejo se probaría a sí mismo que estaba listo para tomar un nuevo camino, una nueva vida…

Una Vida de Venganza.


	2. La Iniciación

Capítulo II

--La Iniciación--

Ash casi no durmió durante la noche. Estuvo planeando cuidadosamente como iba a ocurrir todo. Todos iban a estar presentes, inclusive Richie quién insistió en ir a comer junto con Ash, su familia y amigos debido a la preocupación que sentía por su amigo.

Tenía que aparentar que todo estaba en orden, que no estaba afectado por la derrota sino todo lo contrario. Debía de aparentar estar contento por la experiencia (algo tan típico en el inocente Ash) porque lo ayudaría a crecer, a cambiar. Al menos en esa parte el estaba en lo correcto… Iba a cambiar para siempre.

Debía de parecer como si quisiera tomar algo de aire fresco, que quería estar un momento a solas. No podía permitirse que nadie lo siguiera. No quería testigos para lo que tenía pensado hacer.

¿El lugar? Un pequeño bosque que se encontraba a las afueras de la cabaña y de la ciudad. Allí siempre está muy solitario y además por allí se encontraba otra laguna lo suficientemente profunda para llevar a cabo su plan. Lo único que se llevaría sería a sus pokémon. Quería que fueran testigos de lo que le pasaría a Charizard por haber cuestionado su autoridad, además de quererles dejar en claro que las cosas iban a cambiar.

Ash esperó a que Misty, Brock y Pikachu se levantaran y se fueran de la habitación hacía la cocina para sacar sus pokébolas, y poder vestirse mientras repasaba el plan cuidadosamente.

Ash ya tenía puesta su siempre típica camisa negra, sus jeans y sus tenis. Se iba a poner ya su chaqueta y su gorra oficial de la Liga cuando se vio en el espejo. No pudo evitar sentir asco con la imagen que siempre tenía.

"No. Ya no me pondré estas porquerías. Son del pasado…" Pensó Ash mientras lanzaba hacía un rincón de la habitación la chaqueta y la gorra.

"Mi nueva vida requiere de una nueva imagen"…

Fue rápidamente al baño y abrió la llave del lavamanos hasta el tope. Dejó que sus manos se llenaran de agua y se la untó por el cabello. Si había otra cosa que debía de irse era su siempre alborotado cabello.

Con su cabeza todavía mojada, corrió a donde estaba la bolsa de Misty y empezó a hurgar en su contenido hasta que encontró un cepillo para cabello. Misty siempre lo utilizaba para alaciarse el pelo antes de juntarlo en su cola de caballo. Con el cepillo en mano, Ash regresó al baño y se empezó a pasar el cabello con él hasta que le quedó lacio

"Esto ya es algo…" Se dijo Ash al verse de nuevo al espejo. Ya no tenía ese cabello tan alborotado y se encargaría de que así fuera por el resto de su vida.

"¡Ash, hijo! ¡A desayunar!" gritó Delia Ketchum interrumpiendo al entrenador de su ensimismamiento.

"¡Ya voy!" Gritó fingiendo la mayor normalidad posible al tiempo que se decía "Hora de actuar"…

"¡Vaya! Pensábamos que estarías actuando como un bebe después de lo de anoche" dijo Misty al ver a Ash en la cocina con un dejo de sorna.

"También me da gusto verte Misty" Dijo Ash con sarcasmo.

"Niños… ¿Quieren aunque sea por hoy dejar de pelear?" dijo rápidamente Brock.

"Oye, solo estoy diciendo que me da gusto que esté actuando tan maduramente" se defendió Misty mostrando una sonrisa de complicidad.

"¡Basta ya, Misty!" dijo el Profesor Oak en un tono sereno pero firme. "Es una descortesía el quererle recordar a alguien malos momentos. Y más todavía siendo tan temprano."

"Está bien profesor. Quizá Misty tenga algo de razón" dijo Ash con calma. En otro tiempo, Ash si hubiera actuado como un bebé pero no más.

Misty lo miró (al igual que los demás) estupefacta…

"Ash… ¿No te duele la cabeza o algo parecido?" dijo Brock algo preocupado

"No para nada. ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ash, haciendo uso de toda la falsedad posible.

"Es que… Bueno hijo. ¿No deberías de tratar de defenderte o pelearte con Misty como de costumbre?" Le dijo en un tono preocupado Delia Ketchum. Luego se acerco a el, lo miró fijamente y le puso la mano en la frente "¿Estás enfermo acaso?"

Ash se quitó la mano de su madre de la frente y le dijo con una voz de fastido: "Mamá no pasa nada. Es solo que Misty tiene razón. Me confié demasiado y estas fueron las consecuencias".

Todos los comensales estaban asombrados ante esta declaración. Pero luego el Profesor Oak recuperó la compostura, profirió una alegre risa y después dijo:

"¡Vaya Ash! ¡Me alegro de que te estés tomando esto de una forma seria y madura! ¡Me siento orgulloso!" Dijo alegremente el investigador Pokémon.

"¡Mi pequeño hombrecito!" Gritó orgullosamente Delia Ketchum mientras abrazaba a su hijo fuertemente "¡Por fin está madurando!"

"Madre ya basta" dijo Ash avergonzado.

Delia Ketchum finalmente soltó a su hijo y se fue a sentar en su lugar a tomar el desayuno que había preparado junto con Brock. Después de que Brock sirvió a los últimos platos (el suyo y el de Ash), finalmente se sentaron a tomar el desayuno y a charlar con normalidad.

Pero Misty no se había tragado el cuento de Ash… En el año y medio que llevaban viajando juntos, Misty ya conocía la forma de ser del entrenador y su intuición femenina le decía que algo no cuadraba en su conducta. Empezando por su nueva apariencia…

"¿Oye Ash? ¿Y esa nueva imagen?" preguntó inquisitivamente Misty señalando el cabello peinado de Ash.

"Si es cierto. ¿Probando una nueva imagen hijo?" Preguntó con interés la Sra. Ketchum al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

"Ah… ¿Esto? No es nada. Solo me peine y ya" dijo Ash con cierta indiferencia.

"¿Y donde está tu chaqueta y tu gorra? ¿Y qué hay de los guantes verdes? No te imagino sin ellos Ketchum" arremetió de nuevo la líder de gimnasio.

"Pues será mejor que lo hagas Mayflower" dijo Ash, quién estaba perdiendo la paciencia. "Quiero intentar una nueva imagen. La otra ya se me está haciendo aburrida. ¿O es que acaso no puedo tratar nuevas cosas?"

La última pregunta dejó fuera de guardia a Misty y se quedó sin motivos para seguir preguntando. Pero algo no estaba bien y estaba determinada a descubrir que era…

4:55 pm…

El momento se aproximaba y hasta ahora todo marchaba a la perfección. Ninguno de los presentes se ha percatado de nada que pueda levantar sospechas. Si acaso Misty… pero esa pequeña horma del zapato quedó arreglada cuando Delia Ketchum le "sugirió" a Misty que dejara de hostigar tanto a su hijo.

A las 3:30 pm, Richie había llegado a la cabaña tal y como lo había prometido, a pesar de que el último duelo que tuvo le retrasó un poco. De nuevo, Ash actuó con una normalidad incuestionable. Salvo por la sorpresa que generó a Richie con su nuevo "look", todo transcurrió con normalidad. Ash estaba agradecido con su madre por haber hablado con Misty unas cuantas horas antes y haberle evitado toda la ronda de preguntas.

Después de una muy amena sobremesa, cuando dieron las 5 de la tarde Ash se levantó de su lugar y dijo que quería salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Richie se ofreció a acompañarlo pero Ash le dijo que necesitaba estar solo un momento. Richie no dio muestras de querer insistir y Ash le agradeció la comprensión.

Antes de partir, Ash fue a la habitación que compartía con Misty y Brock con la excusa de ir por su cartera y por Pikachu. Pero en realidad también iba por sus pokémon. Al llegar a la habitación, Ash encontró a su "mejor amigo" dormido en la almohada de Ash.

"Pikachu despiértate. Vamos a dar un paseo" le dijo al ratoncito eléctrico en una voz inexpresiva.

El pokémon eléctrico no necesito oír de nuevo la orden. Se despertó inmediatamente y de un salto se posó sobre el hombro de Ash.

"Pikapi Pikachu?"gimió el pokémon con un tono de duda.

"No Pikachu. Ellos no nos acompañarán, y es preferible que así sea. No quiero que se enteren de lo que vamos a hacer" le dijo a Ash en el tono más comprensivo posible.

Luego de tomar sus pokébolas, Ash tomó la chaqueta y la gorra y los arrojó por la ventana para recogerlos una vez estando afuera. Luego se dijo a sí mismo (o a su pokémon) "Vámonos".

Pasó por la cocina una vez más y tras despedirse de todos, salió hacia su destino.

5:15 pm…

Misty no podía dejar de pensar que algo no estaba bien, pero no podía ir a seguir al muchacho mientras su madre estuviera presente. Tenía que hallar alguna forma de salirse sin ser vista. La oportunidad llegó cuando Delia se levantó de su silla y dijo que ya era tiempo de limpiar la mesa. Al tiempo en que Oak y Richie se levantaban de la mesa, la Sra. Ketchum dio órdenes a Brock y a Misty de que lavaran los platos y limpiasen la cocina mientras que ella limpiaba la mesa. No era casualidad que Delia ordenara eso a los muchachos, así ella podría mantener a Misty alejada de la puerta y siendo vigilada por Brock.

Misty entonces tuvo una idea que le garantizaría salirse sin ser detectada…

Estando en la cocina, mientras Brock estaba limpiando la estufa, a Misty se le "resbaló" un plato de sus manos, dando a parar al piso y romperse en pedazos. El ruido del plato hizo que Brock se volteara…

"¡¿Misty estás bien?!" preguntó Brock preocupado.

"No pasó nada. Solo se me resbaló un plato" dijo Misty fingiendo un poco de susto.

"Espera deja recogerlo…" Brock tomó una escobeta y un recogedor y se arrodilló para levantar los restos del plato. Dejándole su cabeza al descubierto.

"Perdóname Brock" pensó Misty y dejó caer otros 3 platos encima de la cabeza del líder de gimnasio.

CRASH!

"¡Ay mi cabeza!" gritó Brock llevándose sus manos a donde le cayeron los platos. "¡Rayos Misty! ¡¿Porqué no eres más cuidadosa?!"

"¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!" gritó Delia Ketchum al entrara la cocina y ver 4 platos caídos y a Brock sosteniéndose la cabeza.

"¡Señora Ketchum! ¡A Brock se le cayeron unos platos encima! ¡Fue un accidente!"

"¡Dios mío, Misty! ¡Brock!" gritó señalando la cabeza de Brock. Un pequeño hilo de sangre le estaba bajando por la frente.

"¡Ay Dios!" dijo Misty preocupada y pensó: "Te pasaste un poquito Mayflower".

"Iré por vendajes" dijo Misty apresurada. Fue al botiquín de primeros auxilios que había en la cocina y le dio a la Sra. Ketchum vendajes y antiséptico. Delia los tomó rápidamente y le empezó a decir a Brock: "Haber querido inclínate un poco. Trataré de hacer que no te duela".

Aprovechando el momento Misty salió rápidamente de la cocina. Cuando se encontró con el Profesor Oak y Richie, quienes le preguntaron que había pasado, Misty les dijo apresuradamente "Voy por un médico" y se salió de la cabaña.

Una vez lejos, Misty se detuvo un momento para tomar aire. Pensó: "Perdóname Brock. Pero no me quedo otra alternativa". Después de eso, se fue a buscar a Ash…

5:35 pm…

Ash se adentró más y más al bosquecillo que el había escogido para su plan. Primero había ido hacia donde estuviera el bote de basura más cercano y se deshizo de la chaqueta y la gorra, mientras Pikachu lo miraba extrañado. Una vez hecho esto se adentró al lugar que el había planeado. Pikachu cada vez más se sentía asustado…

"Pika?" chilló el pokémon, evidentemente asustado.

"No temas Pikachu. Te prometo que se terminará pronto…" dijo Ash con una sonrisa nada común en él. Una sonrisa llena de malicia…

Después de unos 15 minutos de caminata, finalmente llegaron a un amplio claro en donde se encontraba una laguna igual de amplia. Ash miró el lugar buscando alguna señal de personas… No había nadie.

"Bien. Todo está yendo de maravilla"

El muchacho después caminó donde se encontraba una gran roca en donde puso todas sus pokébolas, excepto una.

"Pikachu siéntate ahí" ordenó. Pikachu hizo lo que se le ordenó y esperó.

Ash se hizo un poco para atrás y dijo fuertemente: "Muy bien amigos, salgan de ahí. Quiero hablar con ustedes".

Todas las pokébolas se abrieron y sus pokémon salieron de ahí inmediatamente: Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto, Muk y Tauros. Inmediatamente, empezaron a chillar de alegría al estar afuera de sus pokébolas junto con su amo y su amigo. Ash levantó una mano y todos se callaron al instante.

"Escuchen… Se que todos ustedes se esforzaron mucho para llegar hasta donde estamos ahora y les estoy agradecido por ello" empezó a decir Ash. "Y seguramente sabrán que aunque nuestra estancia aquí ya se terminó se supone que debe de quedar algo que rescatar de esta experiencia" Sus pokémon asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo…

"Lo único que podemos rescatar de esto…" y la voz de Ash cambió por completo a una voz fría y llena de odio: "Es que todas esas idioteces de confianza y fe han probado ser eso… ¡¡IDIOTECES!!".

Sus pokémon se asustaron, algunos retrocedieron completamente intimidados…

"Si. Quizás hemos llegado tan lejos eso no lo niego. Pero fue por suerte. Porque somos demasiados cobardes para poner los pies sobre la tierra y darnos cuenta de que esto de entrenar no es fácil. Y ahora por ese exceso de confianza en la maldita Fe nos a llevado a esto… ¡PERDÍ LA LIGA AÑÍL POR ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO COMO LA CONFIANZA! ¡POR CULPA DE LA MALDITA CONFIANZA TENGO UN CHARIZARD BUENO PARA NADA QUE NO ME RECONOCÉ COMO SU ENTRENADOR! ¡¡Y POR CULPA DE ESE CHARIZARD Y ESE MODO TAN MARICA DE PENSAR FUE QUE PERDÍ LA LIGA!!

Sus pokémon, particularmente Pikachu, nunca habían visto a Ash tan furioso en su vida. Peor aún, nunca lo habían visto tan lleno de rabia. Rabia contra el mundo, contra sus pokémon, contra él mismo…

Ash recuperó el aliento (y la calma) y siguió hablando:

"Pero no sufran muchachos. Eso se va a acabar ahora. Hoy voy a rectificar esos errores que cometí. Ahora todo será diferente… Empezando por el entrenamiento. Ahora será mucho más duro que nunca. Vamos a mejorar así tengamos que partirnos la espalda para lograrlo. ¡Solo mírense!" Ash los señaló con una voz tan severa que varios de los pokémon no pudieron evitar sentirse mal. "¿Cómo es posible que a estas alturas de nuestra carrera ninguno de ustedes halla evolucionado? Si acaso solo uno de ustedes evolucionó y ni siquiera tiene la puta cabeza de reconocerme como su entrenador" dijo Ash pensando en Charizard con desprecio.

"De ahora en adelante con nosotros solo habrá una sola cosa. O mejorar o abandonar. Si alguno de usted no quiere ser el mejor y quedarse como están, pueden largarse ahora mismo. Porque yo ya no quiero ser un idiota mediocre y mucho menos andar cargando con mediocres…"

Los pokémon se quedaron callados y quietos…

"Bien" dijo Ash satisfecho con el efecto deseado en sus criaturas. Luego otra vez su cara cambió a un rostro más oscuro y lleno de odio, y con una sonrisa torcida fue hacia el punto principal. Al motivo por el que él y sus pokémon estaban ahí…

"Y ahora… Para que quede en claro que lo que digo va enserio, les enseñaré que pasará con cualquier pokémon que se atreva a desafiar mi autoridad. Y ustedes…" señalo a los asustados pokémon "… me van a ayudar con su castigo".

Sin más que decir, tomó de su cinturón la última pokébola que tenía y la lanzó al suelo diciendo con todo el odio que podía expresar: "Sal de ahí. Tengo un asunto pendiente contigo" y de la pokébola salió un majestuoso Charizard.

En cuanto el pokémon, que tenía apariencia de un dragón, respiró aire fresco; sin la más mínima muestra de respeto para con su dueño, lanzó un bostezo y se recostó en la hierba. Lo que hizo que Ash se pusiera aún más furioso.

"Simplemente no puedes dejar de ser un maldito flojo ¿verdad?"

Charizard, solo volteó a ver por un momento a Ash y luego lanzó una bocanada de humo y se volvió a voltear con indiferencia. Ash perdió la paciencia, tomó una piedra y se la lanzó en el ojo a Charizard mientras le gritaba:

"¡¡Animal estúpido!! ¡¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda de nuevo!!"

La roca le cayó a Charizard justo en el ojo, quien se levantó también furioso preparado para lanzarle un chorro de fuego a su dueño.

"Esta vez no, lagartija idiota. ¡¡Squirtle, Chorro de Agua ahora!!" le ordenó a la pequeña tortuga. Quién muerta de miedo, hizo lo que su amo le ordenó. El chorro de agua chocó con el lanzallamas de Charizard creando una nube de vapor.

Charizard miró con odio a Ketchum y él chico le devolvió la mirada.

"Me has desafiado por última vez, Charizard. Ahora sabrás quién soy yo" dijo Ash sin quitarle la mirada furiosa al lagarto. Luego, sin bajar la vista, se dirigió a sus pokémon y les dijo: "¡Esto será lo que le pasa a todo aquel que se atreva a desobedecerme!".

Charizard estaba puesto en guardia y listo para soltar otra bocanada de fuego. Pero Ash lo vió venir y dio órdenes a Pikachu:

"¡¡Impac-trueno ya!!"

Pikachu finalmente se dio cuenta, junto con los demás pokémon lo que le iba a pasar a Charizard pero obedeció a Ash. Una intensa descarga eléctrica se impactó en la espalda de Charizard, quien hizo una mueca de dolor por el ataque y cojeó un poco desorientado.

Charizard intentó abrir sus alas y levantar el vuelo, pero Ash dijo: "¡Oh no! ¡¡No lo harás!!" y volvió a ordenarle a Pikachu que atacara a la espalda.

Otra descarga cayó sobre Charizard y le dejó inutilizables sus alas. Pero aún así, el pokémon de fuego seguía dispuesto a luchar. Se quiso abalanzar sobre Ash pero luego gritó a Tauros: "¡¡Embístelo Tauros!!". El pokémon toro obedeció con tristeza por el destino de Charizard.

Charizard recibió de lleno el ataque en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder gimiendo de dolor. Aún así estaba de pie y dispuesto a luchar. "Ahora si quieres pelear ¿verdad?" dijo Ash burlonamente y luego le gritó a Squirtle que le lanzase otro chorro de agua.

El nuevo ataque de agua, obligó a Charizard a retroceder. Eso era lo que Ash buscaba: que retrocediese más y más a la laguna. Pero no quería que se diera cuenta de ello hasta que estuviera casi adentro, por lo que decidió obligarlo a taparse los ojos.

"¡¡Pidgeotto!! ¡¡Ataque de Arena ya!!" ordenó a su ave pokémon, quién igual que los otros pokemón obedeció no sin antes sentir algo de tristeza por Charizard.

Charizard rugió con dolor cuando le empezó a llegar arena a los ojos. Pero no tenía oportunidad de limpiárselos ya que de nuevo Tauros le propinó una terrible embestida y Pikachu le lanzó otro ataque eléctrico.

Charizard apenas y podía moverse. Los ataques eran constantes y no le daban oportunidad de recobrar fuerzas. Pero quién mejor sabía eso que el muchacho que trató de entrenarlo. Una y otra vez, Ash atacó a Charizard hasta que finalmente se detuvo por un instante.

Charizard aprovechó la pausa para abrir los ojos y ver a su oponente, pero antes de que el pokémon pudiera preparar otro ataque, Ash le dijo al lagarto con burla: "Yo no haría eso de ser tú. ¿Ya te fijaste en donde estás?".

Después de haber recuperado la vista completamente, giró la cabeza hacia atrás para ver en donde estaba, y solo vió una gran cantidad de agua por detrás de él. Charizard se asustó todavía más cuando miró hacia sus pies y los vió sumergidos hasta las rodillas.

Entonces Charizard comprendió lo que estaba pasando…

El pokémon no tardó en entrar en pánico y empezó a rugir pero no de rabia u orgullo, sino con miedo… Como si estuviese rogando por piedad. Ash torció una enferma sonrisa de placer y solo dijo: "Ya es tarde. Debiste de haber pensado en eso antes de desafiarme".

Charizard gritó más y más por piedad pero Ash desobedeció y dio las últimas órdenes a sus pokémon. Squirtle y Tauros lanzaron sus ataques respectivos, la tortuga lanzó su chorro de agua y el pokémon toro lo embistió de nuevo obligandolo retroceder más y más al lago, rugiendo por piedad.

La flama de Charizard se estaba empezando a extinguir rápidamente y el pokémon estaba cada vez más débil. Viendo que estaba a punto de morir, por una última vez rugió rogando por piedad y lanzándole a Ash una mirada llena de sufrimiento, pero el entrenador no se inmutó. Lo único que le importaba ya era terminar con el trabajo que empezó: "Esto se acaba ahora".

Ash dio la última orden a Pikachu: un último y más poderoso Impac-Trueno. Pikachu no tuvo el corazón para mirar. Cerró los ojos y lanzó el último ataque.

El Impac-Trueno le pegó a Charizard directamente al corazón. Y como aún tenía agua del chorro de agua de Squirtle, el ataque tuvo un efecto devastador. Charizard rugió con muchísimo dolor, como si estuviese gritando mientras que a cada instante que pasaba del ataque, el pokémon empezaba a despedir el inconfundible olor a carne quemada. El resto de los pokémon de Ash tampoco se atrevieron a mirar y voltearon para otro lado. Ash era el único que parecía disfrutar del espectáculo tan depravado. Realmente se sentía tan bien ese sentimiento de satisfacción personal y la única pregunta que se hacía Ash en esos instantes era el cómo había podido vivir sin ese sentimiento tan placentero.

Finalmente, cuando Pikachu no pudo continuar con el ataque, se detuvo. Charizard estaba completamente derrotado. Sus ojos estaban completamente fuera de foco, se balanceaba por todos lados y todo su cuerpo olía a chamuscado. Así estuvo unos breves instantes hasta que tras lanzar un último rugido, Charizard cayó al agua y la llama de su cola se apagó al momento en que cayó al lago.

Charizard finalmente estaba muerto…

Los pokémon finalmente voltearon a ver donde se encontraba el ahora cadáver del lagarto de fuego. Ni uno solo se atrevió a decir nada en dolor por Charizard por miedo a Ash, pero por dentro no podían evitar sentirse enfermos.

Ash, sin mostrar la más mínima muestra de arrepentimiento, ordenó a Tauros que lanzara a Charizard hacia la parte más profunda del lago. El pokémon obedeció, no sin antes cerrar los ojos para no ver al compañero que contribuyó a matar. El cadáver de Charizard fue lanzado hacia lo alto y se estrelló unos cuantos metros más lejos de la orilla y Ash vió (sus pokémon no quisieron) como su excompañero, su antiguo pokémon, la criatura que se atrevió en más de una ocasión a desafiarle, se hundía hacia lo más profundo del lago.

Una vez que el cuerpo se había terminado de hundir, Ash dio un suspiro de satisfacción y se dirigió a sus pokémon: "Bien muchachos, como les dije antes las cosas van a cambiar" sus pokémon no dijeron nada… "No sufran por Charizard. Él se lo buscó" pero entonces, Ash volvió a cambiar a esa siniestra voz: "Que nadie se entere de lo que pasó aquí porque les prometó que si dicen algo, me encargaré de que acaben como él" y les señaló el lugar de donde aún salían burbujas (señal de que el cadáver se estaba hundiendo más y más). "Ahora quiero que regresen a sus pokébolas ahora" ordenó Ash, y sus pokémon practicamente estaban esperando esa orden, porque no tardaron en meterse donde sus refugios. Por primera vez, no querian estar cerca de su dueño.

"Es hora de regresar Pikachu" le dijo Ash a su raton amarillo, quién subió a su hombro con muchísimo terror hacia la persona que era ahora su "dueño". Ya no su "amigo", su "dueño".

Ash y Pikachu empezaron a abandonar el claro para meterse por el camino de donde habían llegado. Pero en la distancia, sin que Ash la viera, se encontraba Misty…

Había observado todo lo que había pasado con Charizard, y había escuchado cada una de las palabras de Ash. Ella no podía dar crédito a lo que había presenciado esa funesta tarde. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla izquierda y salió corriendo del lugar.


	3. Tristeza y Decepción

Capítulo III

--Tristeza y Decepción--

Misty seguía corriendo y corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies podían. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas pero no quería detenerse a llorar. Quería seguir corriendo para contener la rabia, la impotencia, la decepción… el asombro por lo que vio. Pensaba que si seguía corriendo quizás el recuerdo se iría tan pronto como lo llegó.

Luego de haber corrido casi todo lo el camino del bosque y parte del campo junto a él, Misty se detuvo para tomar aire. Se sentó pero entonces otra vez volvió a oír los rugidos de dolor del malogrado Charizard.

Misty se tomo del cabello con las dos manos y se lo apretó entre los dedos con fuerza en un intento por sacudir de su mente ese terrible sonido. Pero no pudo.

"No es posible…" se decía Misty tratando de convencerse que solo fue una pesadilla. "Ash no pudo ser capaz de cometer semejante crimen. ¡No puede! ¡No es posible!".

Se lo repetía una y otra vez pero siempre la imagen regresaba: Pikachu lanzando un Impac-Trueno al corazón de Charizard. El pokémon gritaba de dolor y Ash solo se quedaba mirando con una enferma sonrisa mientras el lagarto empezaba a despedir un olor a quemado…

Misty entonces se levantó de prisa y corrió donde un arbusto. El olor que había despedido Charizard le había llegado a su nariz y en verdad que era un olor nauseabundo. Misty tenía el estómago revuelto por lo que vio y por lo que olió, irónicamente, y por más que pudo no logró contenerlo. La chica empezó haciendo arcadas hasta que finalmente vomitó.

Una vez que la entrenadora se recuperó del asqueroso episodio que tuvo, de nuevo se sentó en el pasto (lejos de donde había desechado parte de la comida de la tarde) y cerró los ojos tratando de asimilar lo que ocurrió.

"¿Cómo fue capaz?" se estuvo preguntando Misty "¿Acaso no sabe la magnitud del crimen que cometió?".

Todo el mundo sabía que desde que los pokémon habían sido descubiertos, tanto el gobierno japonés como la ONU, habían implementado estrictas leyes para su protección a escala mundial. Pero el gobierno del Japón implementó leyes especialmente severas en sus territorios. Todos sabían en Kanto, en Johto, en Hoenn y en todas las regiones más conocidas con población pokémon, que el "Pokécidio" estaba severamente penado por la ley y las sentencias para los asesinos de pokémon podían variar desde los 50 años hasta la cadena perpetua. Y en algunos casos especiales, podía castigarse con la muerte.

"No, no y no. No puede ser. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué tenía que caer tan bajo?" Misty se preguntaba.

Quizás Charizard nunca fue un buen pokémon, quizás Ash por más que trató nunca lo pudo entrenar debidamente pero… ¿Realmente tenía que acabar de esa forma?

Misty podría haberlo entendido si en vez de matarlo lo hubiese abandonado o lo hubiera liberado de su autoridad. Pero no… Ash mató a Charizard.

Era una declaración muy fuerte pero era cierto:

Ash mató a un Pokémon.

"Y todo por haber perdido la Liga Añil" Misty concluyó…

Esa era una excusa muy pobre para matar a un pokémon, en realidad cuando se trataba de matar a una de esas criaturas cualquier razón no sirve. Pero Misty pensó otra cosa inmediatamente después de eso… Siempre molestaba a Ash diciéndole que a veces se podía comportar como un bebe cuando de derrotas se trataba, pero lo que Ash hizo no podía aplicársele a un bebe. Es más, no sabía que nombre ponerle a lo que el muchacho había hecho (aunque existen varios apelativos para ello: asesino, megalómano, enfermo, loco, etc).

En realidad Misty si sabía como decirle a Ash: "Asesino". Pero la palabra no podía salirle de su boca. No se sentía capaz de decirle al muchacho que amaba (así es, amaba) "Asesino". Desde hacía meses que Misty se había empezado a sentir atraída por el joven entrenador, a pesar de la evidente diferencia de edades (12 años, y ella 15), por el amor que Ketchum demostraba a sus pokémon y su determinación de seguir adelante pesé a todos los pronósticos.

Pero ahora se encontraba muy confundida… ¿Sería capaz de amar a un asesino? ¿Sería capaz de perdonar a un criminal?

Estas preguntas hicieron que otra vez se sintiese impotente y furiosa por lo que pasó.

Y Misty no pudo evitar romper en llanto…

A las 8:30 pm, Misty regresó a la cabaña que la Sra. Ketchum y el Prof. Oak habían rentado. Unos 5 minutos antes de entrar, se había arreglado la cara y secado los ojos para que nadie notara que había llorado. Después de quedar presentable, entró al lugar.

Delia Ketchum, el Profesor Oak y Brock (con unos cuantos vendajes en la cabeza) estaban sentados en la sala charlando y viendo los resúmenes de las batallas de la Liga cuando Misty llegó y dijo, tratando de fingir la mayor normalidad posible: "Buenas noches. Ya regresé".

La Sra. Ketchum la miró con una mezcla de alegría y extrañeza por lo apagada que se veía la chica y le dijo: "Misty querida. ¡Qué bueno que volviste! ¿No te encontraste a Ash allá afuera?"

Al oír ese nombre, Misty trató de no llorar otra vez y respondió con todas sus fuerzas: "No me temo que no. ¿Ya regresó?".

"¡Oh si! Hace una media hora que llegó de su caminata. Le pregunté si quería cenar pero el dijo que no. Dijo que estaba cansado y no tenía hambre, y se fue a su habitación". Luego le preguntó a ella: "¿Tú no vas a cenar tampoco? De hecho los estábamos esperando a ustedes".

Misty se negó también diciendo que había comido mucho al mediodía y que quería descansar. Delia no preguntó más y dijo: "Entonces solo nosotros cenaremos."

Misty se despidió de todos y marchó a la habitación que compartía junto con Ash y Brock.

Cada paso que estaba dando por el pasillo, le parecía eterno. Mientras caminaba, Misty buscaba las palabras para hablar con Ash y decirle lo que había pasado y "tratar" de hacerlo razonar pero no podía. Se le hacía difícil ahora que había conocido al Ash siniestro y no al niño inmaduro y entusiasta de hace ya un año.

Al llegar a la puerta, Misty tomó aire, giró la perilla y empujó la puerta para entrar.

La habitación estaba desordenada por completo. Había ropa, dinero, pokébolas, el pokédex de Ash, zapatos y todo tipo de cosas regadas por ahí. Ash estaba demasiado ocupado organizando su mochila, quitando cosas inservibles y poniendo otras más útiles; que ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Misty entró a la habitación. Pikachu estaba en el rincón más alejado de la cama de Ash, entre triste y asustado.

Misty buscó con la mirada a Togepi y la encontró durmiendo plácidamente en la almohada de la cama de Misty justo detrás del chico. Misty dio gracias porque aún seguía dormida y no se había despertado para soportar la presencia de un furioso Ketchum, quién quitaba cosas de su mochila con violencia.

Misty sabía que quizás esta era la única oportunidad de hablar con él. Tomó aire y le preguntó:

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ash solo miró a la chica por el hombro por un segundo y luego se volteó diciendo con esa nueva voz llena de odio:

"¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?".

Misty sintió escalofríos al oír hablar a Ketchum con esa voz tan horriblemente llena de rabia, haciendo más difícil que hallara el valor para decirle lo que pasó.

"Parece como si estuvieras empacando ya".

Ash le contestó sin voltearla a ver.

"Así es. Mañana me voy a Pallet Town para recoger unas cosas y luego continuaré mi viaje solo".

"¿Qué? ¿P-pero porqué?"

"Porque me he dado cuenta que esto de querer ser Maestro Pokémon solo funcionará si vas tu solo"

Misty no podía creerlo. No solo había matado a un pokémon, ahora estaba decidido a abandonar a sus amigos. ¿Quién es este nuevo muchacho?

"Pero… ¿Y nosotros? ¿Acaso no importamos en esto? ¿Nos vas a dejar así como así?"

Ash estaba empezando a irritarse por las preguntas que hacía Misty. Metió unas botellas en donde se leía la etiqueta "Full Restore" y luego se volteo a ver a Misty le dijo con desprecio.

"Vayan haciéndose al ánimo tú y Brock. Mejor regrésense a sus gimnasios, al cabo se saben el camino a Cerulean y a Pewter respectivamente".

Después de eso fue al baño a recoger un cepillo de dientes y una pasta dental y regresó a guardarlas. Misty estaba determinada a hacerlo cambiar de parecer…

"¿Y él Equipo Rocket? Ellos seguramente les encantará sorprenderte solo por ahí".

"No les tengo miedo a ese trío de imbéciles. Además si me quieren sorprender mejor para mí y peor para ellos. Tengo un asunto pendiente con esos tres" dijo Ash con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

Y Misty entonces se quedó paralizada del miedo. ¿También será capaz de hacerles a ellos lo mismo?

"¡Pero no tienes dinero!"

"Te equivocas. Ni tú ni Brock saben que mi madre me había creado una cuenta de banco sobre la que tengo total control, y desde que salí hace año y medio de Pallet mi madre me ha estado depositando mensualmente 1000 yenes. A estas alturas ya debo de tener 18 mil yenes. Más que suficientes para empezar" dijo Ash con triunfo. Pero Misty aún no lo iba a dejar salirse con la suya…

"Y supón que te quedas sin esos 18 mil yenes. ¿Qué harás? ¿Esperar a que tu madre te haga el siguiente depósito?" dijo Misty con burla (y con algo de esperanza a dejar fuera de guardia a Ash).

"¿Acaso no sabes que puedes ganar dinero con batallas?" respondió Ash, evidentemente considerando a Misty como una idiota.

Es cierto. Se puede ganar dinero por cada batalla pokémon que ganes. Entre mejor seas, mejor ganabas. Pero Ash siempre pensaba que esas medidas eran deshonestas antes entrenadores promedio. Hasta ahora…

Misty entonces arremetió con la primera pregunta seria:

"¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud Ketchum? Antes pensabas que eso era deshonesto"

"Porque "antes" no me había dado cuenta de que ese modo de pensar tan estúpido no era la solución" dijo Ash imitando burlonamente la actitud de Misty.

Pero ella no se dejó intimidar…

"¿Y cuando te diste cuenta que ese modo de pensar era estúpido?"

"Tu sabes cuando me di cuenta… Anoche" dijo Ash arrastrando cada una de las palabras.

La excusa de Ash, hizo que la rabia le volviera a salir a Misty con todas sus fuerzas y no lo pudo contener más:

"¡¿Y por eso mataste a tu Charizard!?"

Ash se detuvo en seco y finalmente se volvió para enfrentarse a Misty. Pikachu estaba en la distancia observando la escena y rápidamente le dirigió una mirada de miedo a la chica para alertarla de que no fuera por ese camino.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", ni siquiera hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por ocultarlo. Lo cuál hizo que Misty se enojara aún más…

"Te seguí Ketchum. Te seguí hasta donde tú fuiste y lo vi y escuché todo. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo tan horrible? T-t-tan enfermo". Le dijo Misty sin quitarle los ojos a Ash.

El muchacho se acerco más a Misty hasta casi tenerla frente a frente, y le clavó aquellos ojos tan llenos de rabia. Misty no retrocedió pero esos ojos la intimidaron bastante…

"Lo hice…" empezó Ash con una voz suave pero llena de malicia, "Porque ese asqueroso lagarto y su actitud tan valiente me costaron la Liga".

"¡Pero eso no te daba derecho para quitarle la vida!"

"Si me lo daba. Ese derecho me lo dio después de tantísimas veces que desafió mi autoridad. Pero llegó demasiado lejos al hacerme perder la Liga. Entonces supe que debía de cambiar varias cosas, y una de ellas era Charizard. Así que lo eliminé".

Ash lo había narrado de manera tan fría que Misty otra vez se sintió asqueada por lo ocurrido y volvió a atacar.

"Haz hecho muchísimas cosas idiotas en tu vida Ash Ketchum. Pero esto… Esto no tiene perdón" le dijo de la misma forma fría… Pero Ash no se inmutó.

"No te estoy pidiendo perdón ni a ti ni a nadie. A la larga sabrás que esto fue la mejor decisión que tomé".

"¡¡Es la decisión más terrible que has tomado en tu vida!! ¡¡Es horrible lo que has hecho!! ¡¡Pensaba que solamente te pondrías a patalear y a llorar como bebe, pero ni siquiera un bebe hubiera hecho la porquería que tu hiciste!!"

No debió de haber tocado ese tema… Ash finalmente estalló en cólera y le dio a Misty una bofetada fuertísima que la hizo caerse. Misty estaba sentada en el suelo con una mezcla de sorpresa y terror. Se estaba tocando la mejilla izquierda, aún roja por el manotazo, y con un hilillo de sangre en el labio. Pikachu, no pudo seguir mirando y se recostó de espaldas a la escena temblando de miedo.

"Ash…" empezó a decir Misty con una voz muy suave, casi débil, pero Ash no la dejó terminar. La tomó con rudeza del antebrazo y la levantó con violencia.

"¡Mírame!" le ordenó a la chica con furia.

"Ash me estás lastimando" dijo Misty con lágrimas en los ojos…

"¡¡Mírame!!" le dijo enseñándole los dientes amenazadoramente.

Misty lo miró. No podía creer que el muchacho que alguna vez conoció, la estuviera mirando con esos ojos tan llenos de furia.

"Nunca… En tu vida… Me vuelvas a llamar bebe. ¡¿Entendido?!"

Misty asintió muerta de miedo…

"Ahora escúchame bien. Mañana en la mañana me largo de aquí y no quiero que ni tú ni Brock me sigan. Voy a dejar una carta que lo deje en claro y quiero que te asegures que se siga al pie de la letra esto que te estoy diciendo. ¿Me estas entendiendo?" preguntó Ash lanzándole a la pobre chica aquella mirada asesina.

"S-si…" respondió débilmente Misty.

"Y que te quede bien claro… Si se te ocurre abrir la boca y decirle a alguien lo de Charizard, si aunque sea lo insinúas Misty, te lo juró… Te juró que o te mato a ti… o mato a Togepi".

"No… No. N-no lo harías… No serías capaz"

"Por favor Misty…" dijo Ash con burla "Pude matar una vez. Créeme que no tengo ningún inconveniente en hacerlo de nuevo".

Misty lo miró con muchísimo terror. Realmente hablaba enserio.

"Entonces… ¿Ya terminamos aquí?" le preguntó Ash sin soltarla.

"S-si. Ya terminé".

"Bien" Ash soltó a Misty y fue a dejar su mochila lista. Misty no se movió de su lugar para nada. Una vez que Ash terminó de acomodar sus cosas, y antes de que se durmiera, se acerco a Misty una vez más y le empezó a acariciar el labio ensangrentado y la mejilla golpeada y luego le dijo dulcemente.

"Y arréglate esa cara. Es un horror que semejante belleza se vea manchada así de horrible". Misty siguió sin moverse. Las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas…

Ash dejó de acariciarla y luego le dijo: "Descansa amiga. Mañana tienes mucho que hacer…"

Ash se recostó en su cama, no sin antes decirle a Pikachu en el oído: "Te acercas a ella, y así te ira". Pikachu no dijo nada.

El muchacho se estiró y apagó la luz para quedarse dormido profundamente.

Aún después de que se había apagado la luz, Misty tardó en regresar a su cama. Se quedó ahí de pie, con la mano puesta en la mejilla en donde Ash la golpeó y llorando silenciosamente.

Finalmente se acostó en su cama. Tomó una de las sábanas, se la puso sobre su cara y siguió llorando. Estaba devastada por lo ocurrido, el Ash que conoció había desaparecido para siempre después de aquella noche en el estadio, ahora solo había en su lugar un Ash despiadado que le había declarado la guerra al mundo y su alguna vez noble ambición de ser Maestro Pokémon se convirtió ahora en una obsesión enfermiza…


	4. Daños Colaterales

Capítulo IV

--Daños Colaterales--

5:00 am.

Ash no necesitó de un despertador o de algún incentivo para levantarse; prácticamente había estado esperando ese día con ansias.

Después de haberse arreglado rápida y silenciosamente, despertó a Pikachu de forma rápida y severa. El pokémon obedeció a Ash, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de súplica. Ash se dio cuenta de ello y le dijo: "Entiende que no nos van a acompañar. Ellos no comprenden que es por su bien. Así que no insistas ¿entendido?".

Ash terminó la oración de forma tan tajante que Pikachu no volvió a decir o a insinuar nada. Contento con el resultado que consiguió con el animal, Ash tomó de su cajón lápiz y papel y empezó a escribir unas cuantas líneas de forma rápida pero clara:

* * *

"_Me voy a Pallet Town a recoger unas cuantas cosas  
_

_de casa. Después de eso, continuaré mi viaje solo.  
_

_No me sigan. Me he dado cuenta que así es como  
_

_debe de ser, así que les estaré agradecido por su  
_

_comprensión.  
_

_Les estaré agradecido siempre por todos los buenos  
_

_momentos. En cuanto a mi madre, prometo que la__  
_

_mantendré al tanto de mi nuevo viaje.  
_

_Adiós a todos. __  
_

_Ash.  
_

* * *

Una vez terminada la carta, Ash volteó a ver la litera superior para asegurarse que Brock estaba dormido todavía. En cuanto oyó unos ronquidos que lo confirmaron, se dirigió a la cama de Misty sigilosamente.

Al entrenador no le importó en lo más mínimo si la chica estaba despierta o no. La tomó del brazo y la sacudió con la misma rudeza de la noche anterior y la despertó sin ninguna consideración.

La muchacha apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior porque la mitad de ella estuvo llorando. Apenas llevaba dormida unas 4 horas cuando sintió el terrible apretón de Ash en su antebrazo que la obligó a voltearse.

En cuanto Misty volvió a ver esos ojos terribles, Misty estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico, pero Ash le tapó rápidamente la boca con la mano izquierda, obviamente la derecha estaba ocupada con el antebrazo de la entrenadora. Una vez que logró que Misty se callara, Ash le dijo silenciosa pero a la vez, severamente:

"Esta bien Waterflower… Como te dije anoche, hoy me largo. La carta ya esta en mi mesa de noche. Tienes que asegurarte que todos la lean y que nadie, repito, nadie me siga. Y cuidado y digas algo de lo que discutimos porque te prometo que en una mañana te encontrarás a Togepi cortada en pedacitos. ¿Me entendiste?".

Misty asintió, de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos ante semejante trato que estaba recibiendo de su "amigo".

"Muy bien entonces" dijo Ash satisfecho por la respuesta de Misty. "Qué tengas una buena vida" se despidió secamente el chico. Después se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió y se fue…

Si Misty se había recuperado de lo de la noche anterior, lo que pasó esta mañana de nuevo le bajó la moral hasta los suelos. Con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, se levantó y fue al baño. Una vez allí, se lavó la cara para tratar de desestresarse un poco. Más que dolida por lo que Ash le hizo, estaba asustada por muchísimas razones: por Togepi, por los pokémon de Ash, por la reacción que todos tendrían al ver la carta de Ash.

Pero más que ninguna otra cosa, estaba asustada por lo que podría hacer Ash allá afuera. ¿Qué clase de horrores cometería estando él solo? ¿Ante que o quién desataría toda esa terrible capacidad de hacer daño?…

Misty de nuevo se lavó la cara y se fue de nuevo a dormir, o al menos a tratar de hallar las palabras para hacer desistir a todos de la respuesta más evidente a lo que Ash hizo: ir a buscarlo.

"¡¡¿Qué Ash hizo qué?!!" gritó una impactada Delia Ketchum cuando Misty terminó de leer la carta ante los presentes.

"Me temo que así es…" contestó Misty con cierta timidez "Ash ha decidido marcharse sin nosotros".

"¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Cómo nos hace esto?!" preguntó Brock tan impactado como la Sra. Ketchum.

"El cree que todo es su culpa por haberse confiado demasiado y por tener demasiadas 'distracciones'" comenzó a inventar Misty.

"¡¿Y esas distracciones somos nosotros?! ¡¿Es eso lo que insinúa?!" Misty nunca había visto a Brock tan fuera de sus casillas.

"Brock cálmate. Tus vendajes…" dijo la Sra. Ketchum preocupada.

"¡¡Es que no es posible que sea tan malagradecido!!" el muchacho de 17 años (casi 18) estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

"¡¡No te permito que te refieras a mi hijo de esa forma en mi presencia Silverstone!!" Delia Ketchum se puso rápidamente de pie para defender a su pequeño.

"¡¿Lo está defendiendo Sra. Ketchum?!" preguntaba Brock dispuesto a discutir con quién sea que dijera lo contrario acerca de lo que pensaba de Ash.

"¡¡No, no lo defiendo!! ¡Pero una cosa es que esté mal lo que haya decidido hacer y otra muy distinta es que reacciones de esa manera!" argumentó la madre de Ash. Brock se quedó sin una respuesta ante algo tan lleno de sentido común, se calmó y se sentó de nuevo en el sofa.

"No soy quién para juzgar a Ash, aún a pesar de que prácticamente lo vi crecer junto con Gary" empezó a decir Oak "Pero puede que la reacción de Ash sea algo natural. Digo… El muchacho realmente quedó devastado por la derrota, lo vimos todos ya sea en el estadio o por la televisión. Es natural que sienta que es su culpa y quizás necesite un poco de tiempo a solas".

"¿Pero cuánto tiempo Samuel?" era la primera vez que Misty y Brock oían a Delia Ketchum tutear al Profesor Oak. Pero era comprensible. El propio Oak lo había dicho: el vio crecer a Ash tanto como a Gary. Era natural que Oak desarrollase cierto amor paternal hacia el chico al igual que a su propio nieto. Ninguno de los dos tuvo a su padre cerca durante sus respectivas infancias…

Misty salió de su pequeño trance y volvió a la conversación:

"¿Dime cuánto tiempo hará falta? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año?"

"Me temo que no se puede saber eso Delia. Solo Ash es él único que sabrá cuanto tiempo le hará falta" finalizó Oak un tanto resignado.

Delia Ketchum apoyó sus brazos sobre las piernas y se tomó el cabello con las dos manos. Era evidente que estaba tratando de contener el llanto:

"No, no, no. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienen que pasar estas cosas? ¿Por qué mi querido hijo salió tan parecido a su padre?".

Misty trataba de no llorar también. Ese era un lujo que no se podía dar delante de ellos ya que si lloraba, inevitablemente lo diría todo y entonces pondría en peligro su vida o la de Togepi.

"Entonces… Eso quiere decir que hasta aquí llegamos" dijo Brock con un tono fatalista; "Para nosotros el viaje se terminó". Nadie dijo nada, pero todos sabían que era cierto. Ahora los muchachos se separarían y cada quién continuaría con su camino.

"Al menos… Al menos quédense un día más con nosotros" les rogó la Sra. Ketchum; "Nosotros nos íbamos a ir mañana".

Brock y Misty sonrieron un poco ante la invitación de Delia Ketchum y accedieron. Pero en el fondo… todos sabían que ya nada volvería a ser igual.

"Maldito seas Ash Ketchum. Aunque estas lejos nos sigues haciendo daño" pensó Misty al levantarse del sillón para ir a tomar el desayuno con los otros…


	5. Ajuste de Cuentas

Capítulo V

--Ajuste de Cuentas--

12:00 pm.

El sol estaba a una temperatura agradable y soplaba un viento muy refrescante en el camino de la Meseta Añil a Pallet Town. Varios pokémon se encontraban retozando entre los arbustos o consiguiendo la comida de algunos árboles frutales. Normalmente, los pokémon siempre se muestran un tanto alertas ante posibles intentos de captura por parte de los entrenadores, pero estaban especialmente atentos ante un entrenador en particular que iba caminando en el sendero con semblante recto. Tenía un cabello negro perfectamente alaciado y una camisa negra que le resaltaba su figura, pero lo más inquietante eran sus ojos… Unos ojos especialmente llenos de oscuridad. Unos ojos llenos de rabia, que reflejaban una sed de venganza perturbadora para muchos… Unos ojos que perdieron el brillo de una persona feliz.

Ashton Satoshi Ketchum iba caminando por la ruta Añil-Pallet Town a paso firme, con un Pikachu que lejos de reflejar la alegría y el entusiasmo de días pasados, ahora se mostraba serio y siempre alerta ante cualquier eventualidad (ya fuera algún episodio de furia por parte de su amo, o alguna batalla pokémon).

Hacía 7 horas que había abandonado Índigo City y se había puesto en marcha hacia su pueblo natal. Ya llevaba recorrido una buena parte del camino y ya estaba casi cerca de llegar a Victory Road, en las montañas que lo separaban de Pallet por 15 kms más.

Aunque Ash sabía que en Victory Road, había muchísimos entrenadores (que iban hacía la Liga o que simplemente estaban yendo de regreso a casa) que estarían dispuestos a conseguir un reto pokémon, Ash no estaba nada interesado por el momento en conseguir alguna batalla… El estaba buscando otra cosa.

Al llegar a donde se encontraba un gran letrero que decía "Victory Road" en donde además había un pequeño mapa al lado para mostrar las direcciones al viajero (en este caso, hacia Pallet), Ash buscó con la mirada un pequeño atajo que encontró solo unos cuantos metros por delante del letrero: un semi-escondido sendero de piedra que subía y pasaba justo por encima de Victory Road y se adentraba al mismísimo corazón de la cordillera.

Aunque estaba plenamente consciente de que eso le alargaría más el trayecto, haciéndole llegar a Pallet justo al ponerse el sol, Ash no tenía ningún inconveniente con ello. De hecho, el no tenía prisa para nada.

Ash se adentró hasta el pequeño atajo mientras un grupillo de entrenadores venía llegando al final de la ruta. Uno de ellos, un poco más viejo que Ash, lo miró y le grito entusiastamente:

"¡Hey! ¡Espera!"

Ash volteó a ver quien lo estaba molestando y vio al muchacho acercársele a él con prisa. Se detuvo y luego le preguntó:

"¿Acaso vienes de la Liga Pokémon?"

Ash lo miró de arriba-abajo y luego puso una cara del más absoluto desprecio hacia su persona y le contestó ásperamente:

"¿Para qué quieres saberlo?"

El entrenador se asustó un poco por el tono de voz de Ketchum y luego respondió un tanto intimidado:

"Bueno… Es que… Me preguntaba si quisieras tener una batalla conmigo."

Ash lo miró de nuevo y esta vez, con aquellos nuevos ojos suyos y el muchacho retrocedió al tiempo que le respondía:

"Piérdete imbécil. No estoy interesado en tener una batalla con estúpidos optimistas como tú".

Una vez que le dijo eso, Ash le dio la espalda y siguió subiendo. Dejando sorprendido al entrenador por tanta falta de cortesía.

A cada paso que daba, Ash subía más y más hasta que en menos de unos 15 minutos, terminó subiendo todo el sendero hasta quedar encima de la mismísima meseta.

"¡Oye tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Ash se dio la vuelta y un Ranger Pokémon, evidentemente molesto, se estaba dirigiendo a él rápidamente junto con su Charmeleon. Cuando miró al pokémon de fuego, un flashback llegó a su cabeza haciéndole recordar cuando su Charmander había evolucionado después de ayudar a un mago de segunda a controlar a varios Exeggutors. Obviamente, el recuerdo despertó la rabia de Ash quién puso a ese mago en su lista negra.

"¿Qué diablos crees que haces acá arriba? A los entrenadores no les está permitido subir aquí, deben de tomar Victory Road si quieren seguir adelante" dijo el Ranger contrariado por ver a un entrenador aquí.

"¿Y se puede saber por qué no puedo estar aquí? Conozco esta ruta. Me lleva a Pallet Town y sin tener que lidiar con los putos de ahí abajo" dijo Ash despectivamente apuntando con la mirada a la multitud de entrenadores que iban y venían por la amplísima ruta.

"Pues esos 'putos' como tu les dices…" le empezó a decir el guardián "Son entrenadores como tú que siempre buscan la oportunidad de entrenar a sus pokémon y es una descortesía el querer evitarlos por querer llegar más rápido a casa" le reprendió el guardián.

Ash y Pikachu se le quedaron mirando como si no sabían de lo que estaba hablando. Pikachu le lanzó una mirada de resignación al Ranger que le decía: "No debiste de haberle dicho eso".

El guardián de 19 años ni siquiera lo vio venir… Ash se le avalanzó y le tomo del uniforme con las dos manos y le acercó su cara a la suya. El Charmeleon estaba listo para defender a su entrenador cuando una descarga eléctrica le cayó encima dejándolo paralizado en el suelo. Pikachu se colocó encima de él, listo para repetir el ataque y volteó a ver a los 2 muchachos.

"Nunca… Me vuelvas a comparar con esos engendros. ¿Te queda claro?" le dijo Ash al guardián.

El muchacho estaba sorprendido por el atrevimiento de Ash ante un Ranger Pokémon, gente muy respetada en todo el mundo. El joven iba a darle una órden a su Charmeleon pero Ash le interrumpió amenazándole:

"Dale una órden a tu Charmeleon y te prometo que no conseguirá llegar a tiempo al Centro Pokémon más cercano. Ahora escucha… Me vas a dejar seguir con mi camino tranquilo y tu te seguirás como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Queda claro?".

El Ranger y su Charmeleon no necesitaron oír de nuevo al entrenador. Una vez que Ash soltó al guardián pokémon, él y su Charmeleon continuaron su ronda sin voltear a ver a Ketchum.

Habiéndose alejado de ahí, Ash volteó al suelo donde se encontraba su Pikachu y le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad (una de las pocas que Ash a revelado en toda su metamorfosis) y le elogio: "Bien. Ya estás aprendiendo". El chico hizo que su Pikachu se colocara en su hombro y continuaron adentrándose a las montañas.

En la distancia, en una pequeña cueva ubicada en una de las tantas montañas de la cordillera, se encontraban 2 personas y un Meowth vigilando al oscuro Ketchum que seguía con su camino…

* * *

"¿Por qué no lo están acompañando los otros mocosos?".- dijo una mujer de unos 28 años con un pelo exageradamente largo y de un color rojo intenso. Ella tenía una figura virtuosa y perfectamente bien proporcionada. Sus glúteos y su pecho eran quizás sus mejores atributos.

"Quizás se enojó y los mandó a volar. Míralo… Tiene una mirada espantosa".- respondió otro muchacho, de unos 26 años. Él, a diferencia de su compañera, no tenía mucho que ofrecer al sexo opuesto. Era bastante flaco, con una voz semi-aguda y un cabello de color púrpura azulado.

"Pero ¿Ya vieron? ¡Esta completamente solo!".- respondió el Meowth que se encontraba con ellos. Normalmente, los pokémon no pueden hablar y solo se comunican haciendo sonidos similares a su nombre. Además, todos los Meowth por naturaleza caminan en 4 patas. Pero este Meowth, en un deseperado intento por conquistar a una gatita, había aprendido a hablar el lenguaje de los humanos de la región y a andar en dos patas como cualquier ser humano. Por obvias razones, esto no le agrado a la gata y el Meowth por despecho se terminó uniendo al Equipo Rocket. Para su mala suerte, le toco como compañeros a los miembros de peor capacidad (y últimamente, de peor economía).

"Oportunidades como esta solo hay pocas".- continuó el pokémon parlante. "Esta es quizá nuestra mejor oportunidad de atrapar al Pikachu de este niño de una vez y para siempre".

"Quizás tengas razón. ¿Pero me quieres decir como lo vamos a atrapar? No tenemos ningún medio de transporte, ni ninguno de los brazos mecánicos anti-electricidad. Y además, el Jefe cada vez se niega a brindarnos algún apoyo económico".- dijo Jesse recordando con amargura la falta de dinero.

Desde que Jesse y James habían empezado a fallar en sus misiones, su jefe Giovanni Milenio, cada vez más dejaba de invertir en ese duo de mediocres y les proporcionaba más y más apoyo económico a sus mejores agentes: Butch, en equipo con Cassidy, y una chica de nombre Domino.

"Bueno nos quedó esto de nuestro último intento".- dijo James señalando unos 3 pares de guantes de hule, unas bombas de humo, una bazuca dispara redes y solamente una red.

"Casi nada, entonces".- dijo Jesse con pesimismo. "Bueno… Supongo que trataremos con eso. El Jefe no nos enviará nada hasta dentro de un mes"

"¡Entonces hagámoslo!".- dijo Meowth.

Ash estaba completamente alerta ante cualquier sonido (al igual que Pikachu). Pero se le estaba empezando a hacer raro que ellos no se aparecieran. Misty se lo había dicho antes de castigarla como se merecía: "Les encantaría sorprenderte solo" pero se estaba empezando a preguntar si realmente se aparecerían.

Entonces delante de él estallaron unas 5 bombas de humo. Ash y Pikachu se taparon los ojos y la nariz. "Por fin… Ahora les toca a ellos".- pensó Ash con alegría.

Antes de que ocurriese algo más, el chico sacó rápidamente de su bolsillo izquierdo, una navaja suiza que le robó a Brock de sus cosas. Él la mantuvo escondida en su mano porque sabía que seguía después…

Una red cayó encima de Ash y Pikachu dejándolos en el suelo. "Típico".- pensó Ash; "No saben ninguna otra estrategia más que esa".

"No impongas resistencia mocoso".- empezó a decir Jesse con burla; "Esta vez te tenemos. Y tus amigos no están aquí para evitarlo".

¿Sus amigos? Desde hace varias horas que Ash dejó de tener amigos. Ahora su único amigo era él solamente, algo que a él le parecía más que suficiente.

"Nos llevaremos a este amigo".- dijo James mientras se acercaba con unos guantes de hule puestos, para tomar a Pikachu.

Pero Ash no hizo ningún gesto o emitió alguno de los típicos gritos del viejo Ketchum. Solo se quedó ahí… Esperando pacientemente…

"Ña ña ña ña… ¡Tenemos a tu Pikachu!".- empezó a danzar burlonamente Meowth alrededor de la red.

Pero Ash no hizo nada…

Jesse y James se estaban riendo ante la evidente derrota de Ketchum y por el bailecillo triunfal de Meowth, pero los tres se detuvieron cuando vieron que el muchacho no se inmutaba. Solo estaba ahí en el suelo con la cabeza de lado y los ojos cerrados… Conteniendo la respiración.

El trío de maleantes estaba extrañado ante esta bizarra visión. El chico no se movía… Parecía como si estuviese muerto.

Meowth se le acercó extrañado y empezó a picotear el brazo del entrenador con su pata.

"Oye niño… ¿Estás bien?".- preguntaba Meowth mientras seguía picoteando.

"¿Está vivo?".- preguntaba preocupada Jesse. A ella no le gustaba la idea de matar a alguien por robarle a su pokémon, eso era lo único que los distinguía de los demás Rocket…

"¿Se habrá golpeado contra algo?".- preguntó James con Pikachu en sus manos.

Meowth se acercó más y más a Ash…

Pikachu entonces empezó a gritarles a los 3 Rockets apresuradamente en su idioma:

"Pika pika pi! Pika pi! PIKACHU!"

James estaba asustado por como estaba reaccionando el ratón amarillo y Jesse le preguntó a Meowth que estaba diciendo. Meowth tradució.

"Dice 'Cayeron en una trampa. Aléjense. ¿Aléjense?'".- pero qué signifi…

Meowth no pudo terminar la oración y antes de que Jesse y James se hubieran dado cuenta, Ash cortó la red con la navaja y después de eso se avalanzó sobre Meowth y le rebanó el cuello, empezando a soltar mucha sangre.

"¡¡MEOWTH!!".- gritaron Jesse y James estupefactos al ver como Meowth palidecía a cada segundo y caía al suelo sacudiéndose con violencia en su agonía. Pikachu entonces aprovechó la breve distracción de James y le golpeó con su "Cola de Hierro" en el rostro haciendo que lo soltara inmediatamente.

Una vez que el ratón se puso en guardia, y su entrenador se había puesto en pie con la navaja aún roja de sangre, los dos Rockets miraron a Ash con horror y James gritó mientras mandaba a Victreebel y a Weeking a la batalla:

"¡¡ASESINO!!"

Ash solo sonrió con malicia en cuanto vio a los pokémon del Rocket listos para la batalla. Jesse también se les unió con Arbok y Lickitung, sin antes decirle a Ketchum: "¡¡Desgraciado!! ¡¡Esta si nos la pagas!!".

"Si…".- dijo con malicia Ash al ver a los 4 pokémon listos para el combate; "Ahora sabrán con quien se metieron".

Ash también invocó a otros 4 pokémon para hacerles frente junto a Pikachu. Tauros, Squirtle, Bulbasaur y Pidgeotto salieron de sus pokébolas esperando órdenes de su señor.

Jesse y James iban a gritar sus órdenes pero Ash no estaba dispuesto a darles siquiera un pequeño instante que aprovechar. Ordenó a su Pidgeotto que los rodeara a todos de arena para que no los vieran. Jesse y James quedaron también atrapados en el ataque. En cuanto se vieron rodeados por la nube de arena, lo siguiente que oyeron fue el mugido de Tauros al lanzarse a la embestida. Antes de que pudieran fijarse, sintieron a 2 de sus pokémon írseles encima después de ser lanzados por la embestida de Tauros.

No tuvieron tiempo de recuperarse porque de la nada, salió disparado un chorro de agua que lanzó a los otros 2 pokémon de Jesse contra ellos, derribándolos por completo por el suelo.

Estaban a punto de levantarse pero vieron como se dirigían a ellos con gran velocidad, los látigos cepa de Bulbasaur que los amarraron fuertemente junto con el resto de sus pokémon.

La tormenta de arena cesó tan rápido como había iniciado y pudieron ver a Ash torciendo la misma sonrisa enfermiza que mostró cuando ejecutó a Charizard, mientras que Bulbasaur sostenía fuertemente los látigos cepa para no soltar a los 4 prisioneros, Pikachu solo los miraba amenazadoramente y Squirtle estaba listo para lanzar otro chorro de agua…

Ash se acercó lentamente a ellos, con la navaja aún en su mano, y se colocó de cuclillas frente a Jesse y James, quienes miraban al muchacho con rabia.

El entrenador no se inmutó ante las miradas de odio y extendió la navaja manchada hacia la blusa de Jesse y la limpió. Jesse entonces empezó a forcejear furiosa mientras le decía: "¡¡No te atrevas a limpiar esa navaja en mi ropa, asqueroso marrano!!".

"¿Ustedes me insultan a mí?".- preguntó Ash con sorna; "Yo debería de estar insultándolos a usted por haber contribuido a arrebatarme mi lugar en la Liga".- dijo Ash mucho más rabioso que ellos 2.

Jesse y James se acordaron inmediatamente sobre lo que se estaba refiriendo el muchacho. Lo habían intentado eliminar de la Liga secuestrándolo y aprisionarlo lo más lejos posible…

"¿Y por eso tenías que matar a Meowth?".- preguntó James furioso.

"¡Oh! No nada más a él amigos".- dijo Ash con una dulzura maléfica.

Las miradas de todos cambiaron de rabia a terror…

"¿Q-qué?".- preguntó Jesse, completamente asustada.

"Si".- dijo Ash con una sonrisa; "Ustedes también. Por haberme arrebatado mi oportunidad dorada".- finalizó arrastrando las palabras para luego empezar a caminar donde sus pokémon.

"No. No, no, no… No te atreverías".- dijo James con el poco valor que me quedaba; "Si nos matas, tendrás a todo el Equipo Rocket pisándote los talones de aquí hasta Sinnoh".- le amenazó James.

Ash se volvió hacia los Rockets luego de llegar donde sus pokémon y les contestó fríamente: "Eso es justo lo que quiero".

Ash sonrió de nuevo con malicia y después dijo:

"¿Bulbasaur?"

El pokémon planta retiro deprisa los látigos cepa…

"¿Squirtle?"

La tortuga pokémon lanzó un gran chorro de agua hacia ellos…

Ash sonrió más mientras le dijo a su último pokémon:

"Ahora Pikachu"

El ratón eléctrico desató su poderoso Impac-Trueno contra los Rocket y sus pokémon…

En todo Victory Road y las montañas que lo rodeaban, se pudo escuchar varios desgarradores gritos de dolor.

Hasta que finalmente todo quedó en silencio…


	6. Comienza la Cacería

Capítulo VI

--Comienza la Cacería--

2:30 pm.

Una chica de inmensos rulos rubios, con una gorra blanca y un uniforme completamente negro en donde se mostraba una gran "R" roja en su blusa, iba corriendo rápidamente por un pasillo bastante sofisticado. En los lados había muchísimas puertas mecánicas de un color tan blanco como todo alrededor que se iban abriendo conforme la chica iba pasando por ellos. Dentro de esas puertas salían muchas personas: científicos, hombres y mujeres con el mismo traje negro pero con una gorra negra en lugar de la blanca que ella tenía, que se le unían a la muchacha curiosos, y además consternados.

La muchacha tenía un semblante evidentemente preocupado. Hacía unas cuantas horas que había regresado de una pequeña misión de reconocimiento, junto con otros dos soldados Rocket…

* * *

En las montañas que atravesaban Victory Road. Durante el pequeño vuelo que hicieron, ayudados por unas especies de mochila-cohete, uno de los Rockets había divisado en el suelo una gran masa carbonizada en paso de roca. Los 3 miembros bajaron hasta donde se encontraba esa "cosa" dispuestos a analizarla. Pero en cuanto llegaron al suelo cerca de ella, los tres se sintieron mareados por el olor tan enfermizo que despedía.

Un olor como a… carne quemada.

Uno de los Rockets no contuvo la necesidad de vomitar mientras que el otro prefirió mantenerse a distancia tapándose la nariz y la boca con una mano. La chica de unos 19 años, por su parte, decidió acercarse (no sin antes taparse la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo).

A cada paso que daba, le fue hallando poco a poco la forma hasta que cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca… se alejó aterrorizada.

Eran 2 personas, o más bien lo que quedaba de ellos. Eran un hombre y una mujer. Ambos tenían en sus rostros una expresión de horror, como si hubiesen gritado fuertemente durante sus últimos instantes. La mujer ya no tenía pelo, su ropa estaba completamente chamuscada, excepto por un pedazo de la blusa y solo tenía un solo pecho completamente negro y achicharrado. En donde debía de estar el otro, había un gran agujero carbonizado que aún estaba soltando humo, señal de que había terminado por consumirse.

Por otro lado, el hombre todavía conservaba algo de su pelo que se había oscurecido hasta un azul ennegrecido. No tenía ni sus ojos ni su nariz, y de los agujeros salía entre humo y un líquido viscoso que la chica supuso era sangre. La camisa desapareció por completo revelando un torso quemado hasta los huesos, pues se alcanzaba a apreciar las costillas del desafortunado. Lo único que quedaba de ropa de él, era parte de los pantalones.

Además de ellos, también estaban unos 4 pokémon completamente carbonizados. La chica hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por acercarse y vio que eran un Victreebel (o al menos parte de uno), un Weezing (que fácilmente podría pasar por una gran roca negra), un Lickitung (en donde debía de estar la lengua, solo había una gran cantidad de humo saliendo de la boca) y un Arbok (el único pokémon que pudo conservarse semi-intacto).

Los dos Rockets que se habían quedado atrás de repente se pusieron en estado de alerta cuando escucharon un sonido. Eran voces que venían de justo delante de ellos y se iban acercando. Los oían gritar: "¡Por aquí! ¡Los gritos vinieron de allí adelante!".

"Agente 009, debemos de irnos rápido de aquí o nos echaran la culpa de esto".- dijo apresuradamente uno de los soldados.

"¡Esperen! ¡Necesito algo que confirme sus identidades!".- gritó la muchacha.

"¡Son Jesse y James!".- dijo el otro soldado sorpendido.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?".- preguntó extrañada la "Agente 009"

"¡Ese es el Meowth que ellos llevaban! Esta… Esta….- pero no terminó la oración porque de nuevo se puso a vomitar.

La chica volteó y sus ojos se abrieron intensamente y se tapó la boca con las dos manos con horror. El Meowth estaba unos pasos más delante de los cadáveres, blanco como una calavera. Su cuello había sido violentamente rebanado y debajo del pokémon, había un gran charco de sangre.

Las voces se hacían más cercanas…

La chica no perdió más tiempo y sacó una pequeña cámara de su cinturón y tomó fotos de toda la escena. Después de eso, se la guardó rápidamente, lista para levantar el vuelo junto con los otros pero se detuvo unos segundos más cuando vio unos papeles quemados…

Eran más que nada, cuentas sobre diversos adeudos; nada importante… Excepto por una foto que había sobrevivido al asesinato. La agente Rocket se arrodilló para recogerla, era la imagen de un muchacho de unos 12 años de edad, con el pelo bastante alborotado pero cubierto con una de las gorras oficiales de la Liga. La agente guardó la foto junto con su cámara y emprendieron el vuelo justo a tiempo. No sin antes alcanzar a oír que una chica gritaba horrorizada y otro muchacho gritaba: "¡¡Que alguien llame a la policía ahora!!".

* * *

La chica sacudió la cabeza, intentando espantar el recuerdo, y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una gran puerta al final del pasillo. La puerta era corrediza al igual que las demás, solo que esta se encontraba dividida por la mitad para que al abrirse, lo hiciera por los lados.

Todos los miembros del Equipo Rocket se encontraban afuera mirando con expectación. La chica entonces tomó aire y entró al recinto.

El lugar estaba bellamente adornado. El piso estaba forrado por una gran alfombra de color púrpura. Había varios cuadros de pokémon legendarios bellamente pintados al óleo adornando las paredes de un rojo pálido. Una de las paredes, tenía una gran vitrina llena de copa de varios tamaños y formas en la parte inferior, mientras que la superior estaba rebosante de varios licores nacionales e internacionales, obviamente de los más finos.

Frente al gran escritorio de caoba, había dos sillas pequeñas pero muy elegantes con la madera forrada de papel oro y los asientos y respaldos forrados de terciopelo rojo. Detrás de ese mismo escritorio, por otro lado, se encontraba una gran silla bellamente ornamentada. Las patas tenían forma de pequeños Machoke sosteniendo el asiento. Los descansa-brazos tenían forma de Arcanines lanzándose al ataque con la boca abierta y finalmente, todo lo que rodeaba al respaldo estaba coronado por un magnifico Pidgeot abriendo las alas triunfante. No obstante estaba de espaldas al escritorio, volteando a ver a una gran ventana con vista hacia el bosque y parte de las montañas cubiertas de nieve. Su ocupante estaba tomando una copa de brandy en la mano derecha, y con la izquierda acariciaba la cabeza de un hermoso Persian.

La chica se acerco completamente intimidada ante el escritorio lista para darle la fatídica noticia a Giovanni Milenio. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Milenio se le adelantó:

"Dime Domino…".- empezó a preguntar el gran jefe del Equipo Rocket; "¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme tan importante que tienes a toda la base alborotada?".

La chica tragó saliva y dijo: "Se trata… de los agentes Jesse, James y Meowth señor".

"¿Qué hay de ellos?".- dijo Giovanni, esperando algún reporte de la incompetencia de esos 3.

"Em…".- Domino estaba pensándoselo seriamente… ¿Realmente estaba lista para la furia de su líder?

"¡¿Bien?!".- gritó Giovanni impaciente.

"Es… Están muertos señor".- dijo Domino rápidamente.

Se oyó como la copa se rompía y el líquido se caía al suelo…

"¿Me quieres repetir eso de nuevo Agente 009?".- preguntó Giovanni con la voz crispada por la furia.

"Se… Señor".- la chica estaba muerta de miedo cuando se vio en la obligación de repetir sus palabras; "Están muertos. Fueron electrocutados hasta morir carbonizados. Los… Los asesinaron señor".

La reacción de Milenio no se hizo esperar…

"¡¡¿QUÉ?!!".- gritó furioso Giovanni mientras se levantaba con rabia de su sillón, haciendo que su Persian se asustara y se alejara un poco. Se volvió hacia Domino y le gritó:

"¡¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS OCURRIÓ?!! ¡¡¿CUÁNDO FUE?!!"

Domino estaba sudando nerviosamente al ver a su jefe gritándole tan cerca de su cara.

"L-los… Los encontramos en el paso que atraviesa Victory Road esta tarde. Los pudimos reconocer por los uniformes y por el cadáver de Meowth. A Meowth le rebanaron el cuello casi hasta el otro lado, pero Jesse y James estaban completamente quemados. Creemos que llevaban 2 horas ahí desde su asesinato".- explicó Domino tratando de contener el terror que estaba sintiendo.

"¡¿Y tienen idea de quién fue?!".- exigió Giovanni aún furioso pero ya no estaba gritando tanto como antes.

"Conseguimos esta foto de la escena".- dijo Domino al sacar de su bolso la foto de Ash y extendérsela a Giovanni.

El Señor de los Rocket la arrebató con fuerza de la mano de la agente y la examino detenidamente memorizando cada rasgo, cada centímetro del rostro mostrado en la fotografía. Después de haber aprendido su cara, Giovanni arrugó la foto en su puño y le preguntó a Domino:

"Es la única foto que había"

"Si. Es la única que había en el lugar. Las demás se quemaron…"

"Bien… Eso hará que la policía piense que fue un ajuste de cuentas entre miembros nuestros y nos dejará al chico para nosotros".

Giovanni apretó más la foto y luego le dijo amenazadoramente a Domino:

"Quiero a ese muchacho. No me importa si lo tienen que buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras. Pero lo quiero vivo, para yo mismo matarlo con mis propias manos".

Giovanni se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, intentando calmarse y luego le preguntó a Domino: "¿Sabemos como se llama el muchacho?".

"Si señor. Ordené que investigaran, y descubrimos que su nombre es Ashton Satoshi Ketchum. Uno de los finalistas de la Liga Pokémon de este año".

"Pues entonces quiero que lo encuentren. Tráiganmelo vivo. Nadie, repito, nadie desafía al Equipo Rocket y vive para contarlo".

* * *

En Indigo City ya se estaba poniendo el sol. En tanto, en la cabañita en donde habitaban el Prof. Oak, Delia Ketchum, Misty y Brock hasta la mañana siguiente, se encontraban preparándose para la cena. Los respectivos equipajes de los habitantes de la cabaña ya estaban listos y puestos en el pasillo principal ya que mañana se saldrían de ahí lo más rápido posible (así lo habían acordado).

El ambiente era muy pesado en la estancia. Nadie decía casi nada. Solo se hablaba lo indispensable y nada más. El ambiente estaba así desde que Misty había leído la funesta carta de Ash en la mañana.

El profesor Oak y Misty estaban en la sala viendo en la televisión una serie transmitida por cable desde los Estados Unidos mientras que Brock y la Sra. Ketchum estaban haciendo la cena.

Misty estaba callada al igual que el investigador pokémon. No podía dejar de pensar en los últimos momentos que pasó con Ash. Se acordó de la terrible bofetada que le había dado y se acaricio el antebrazo izquierdo en donde le apretó con violencia. Se acordaba de las amenazas que le había hecho y se acordaba de cuando le dijo que se iría a continuar solo.

"¿Qué puede ser capaz de hacer Ash ahora que está solo?". Esa era la pregunta que se había hecho Misty desde que Ash abandonó la cabaña. Ese pensamiento la llenaba de miedo por todo lo que podía hacer el nuevo Ketchum y por otra parte la llenaba de una tristeza inmensa. Misty rápidamente se seco una lágrima antes de que Oak la viera pero el investigador fue aún más rápido.

Cariñosamente, con una dulce voz de un padre, le preguntó: "Misty ¿Por qué lloras?".

Misty fingió no haberlo escuchado a la primera y preguntó: "¿Perdón profesor?"

"Misty… No hay necesidad de fingir conmigo. Tu, al igual que Daisy mi nieta, no saben disimular la tristeza".- le dijo Oak con una sonrisa.

Misty sonrió, mientras otra lágrima caía por su mejilla, y le respondió al profesor:

"Es que… Es difícil aceptar que tengamos que separarnos. Que todo esto se acabe tan de repente".

Oak se sentó al lado de Misty, le tomó una de sus manos y le dijo:

"A veces pequeña, las mejores cosas que podemos experimentar en esta vida se pueden ir tan rápido como llegaron. Lo único que podemos hacer es aceptarlo, sacar fuerzas y seguir adelante".

Misty solo le dedicó una leve sonrisa al investigador sintiéndose mejor por sus palabras. Pero de nuevo, el recuerdo de Ash la hacía sentir mal. Aún más terrible se estaba sintiendo al estarle mintiendo a Oak sobre lo que realmente ocurrió.

Pero el momento de consuelo que le estaba dando Oak a Misty se vio interrumpido por el noticiero de Kanto…

"Buenas noches damas y caballeros. Aprovechando el espacio de comerciales les traemos una noticia urgente de último minuto".- empezó a decir una locutora de pelo castaño y saco rojo.

"¿Qué pasa que es tan importante?".- dijo Oak un tanto fastidiado pensando que se trataba de alguna intriga política de algún funcionario de Kanto.

"Esta tarde por el paso de las montañas que separan a la meseta Añíl con Pallet Town, fueron encontrados 6 cuerpos calcinados de lo que parecen ser dos miembros del Equipo Rocket y sus pokémon"…

"¡¿QUÉ?!".- gritaron Oak y Misty estupefactos ante la notica. Oak después gritó con dirección a la cocina: "¡¡DELIA!! ¡¡BROCK!! ¡¡VENGAN PRONTO!!".

Los aludidos acudieron a toda velocidad hacia la sala. Brock se sentó en el sofá junto con Oak y Misty, mientras que Delia Ketchum decía: "¡Por Dios Samuel! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?".

Pero Oak le hizo la seña de que guardara silencio mientras tomaba el control remoto y subía el volumen:

"Alrededor de las 2:30 pm fueron encontrados los cadáveres calcinados de 2 miembros del Equipo Rocket, junto con otros 4 que parecen ser sus pokémon. Un quinto cadáver, el de un Meowth, fue encontrado a pocos centímetros de donde se encontraban los restos de los Rocket con el cuello violentamente rebanado hasta el borde anterior".

"No… No pudiste haberlo hecho de nuevo…".- pensaba Misty, rogando al cielo de que no fueran los que ella creía que eran. Pero sus rezos se vieron interrumpidos por la terrible verdad…

"Después de mucho trabajo por parte de la policía, se pudieron identificar a los occisos. Sus nombres eran Jesse Johnson y James Williams, y eran miembros del Equipo Rocket muy buscados por el Departamento Regional Policiaco de Kanto".

En cuanto oyeron esto, todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos. Pero Misty por dentro, estaba al borde de un infarto. Sus más grandes miedos se estaban empezando a manifestar: Ash había matado de nuevo en su sed de venganza.

"'Pensamos que esto fue un ajuste de cuentas entre Rockets'.- declaró en un comunicado una de las numerosas miembros de la familia Jenny. 'Desde hace unos meses se han estado dando estos ajustes de cuentas entre varios miembros, pasados y presentes, del Equipo Rocket. En el caso de ellos, creemos que fue un pleito entre facciones rivales'".

"No puede ser…".- empezó a decir Brock; "Sabíamos que eran algo malos, pero no teníamos idea de que estuviesen en asuntos tan podridos". Misty seguía sin hablar, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no ir al baño a vomitar…

"Con estas declaraciones, la policía aclaró que hará todo lo posible por detener estos horribles asesinatos que además de personas, está incluyendo a pokémon. Y todos nosotros, queridos televidentes, estamos de acuerdo que no hay nada más horrendo que matar a un pokémon por cualquier razón".

En Pallet Town, mientras tanto, Ash y Pikachu estaban sentados en la cocina viendo el noticiero mientras el Mister Mime de su madre les servía la cena, muerto de miedo por el nuevo semblante de su dueño. Ash miraba impasible el noticiero y Pikachu volteaba a ver cada 5 segundos a la TV y a su entrenador con expresión de incertidumbre.

Ash apagó la televisión una vez terminado el noticiero y le dijo a Pikachu:

"Bien… Creo que a estas alturas, el resto del Equipo Rocket sabe de nuestro 'ajuste de cuentas'"

Pikachu solo le pudo decir a Ash: "Pika pi Pika?"

"¿Qué qué es lo que vamos a hacer?".- preguntó Ash ante lo que dijo Pikachu; "Me temo que se ha vuelto peligroso que te vean a mi lado Pikachu".

Pikachu se asustó ante lo que dijo Ash. ¿Lo iba a abandonar acaso? ¿O lo iba a matar?

Ash tomó de una puerta de la cocina una botella de Peróxido de Hidrógeno (su madre siempre la utilizaba para limpiar la cocina) y se dirigió al baño rápidamente. Pikachu miró la puerta del baño extrañado y esperó.

Una media horas después, Ash salió del baño…

A su pokémon le costó trabajo reconocerlo la primera vez y no fue hasta que se acerco lo suficiente, cuando supo que era Ash pero en… ¿Rubio?

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum no puede seguir existiendo… De ahora en adelante Pikachu, seré Alexander Summers"…


	7. Recuerdos del Pasado

Capítulo VI

--Recuerdos del Pasado--

3:00 pm.

_Han pasado 3 meses desde la Liga Añil_

Eran los últimos días de septiembre y todo el paisaje estaba empezando aa adquirir los tonos rojos, amarillos y naranjas típicos del otoño. Varios pokémon empezaban a preparar sus refugios para el inminente invierno, mientras que otros más empezaban a emigrar a tierras más cálidas. En la distancia, un entrenador recorría el camino de tierra con dirección a Cerulean City.

El muchacho tenía unos ojos verdes intensos que denotaban una mirada severa. Su largo pelo rubio, con unos cuantos mechones que caían por su frente, estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Usaba una chaqueta azul oscuro de gamuza encima de una camisa negra y complementada por unos jeans negros y tenis también negros. En su hombro izquierdo colgaba una mochila de piel en color café mientras que en el derecho se encontraba un Raichu, con una mirada seria. El entrenador sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una especie de Blackberry y se puso a revisar una página web con información sobre medallas.

En el título de la página se leía "Liga Pokémon Oficial de Kanto" y un poco más abajo decía "Nombre de usuario: Alexander Damien Summers, Medallas: 8 medallas, Registro Actual: 1 medalla revalidada, 7 por revalidar". Ash/Alexander guardó de nuevo su Blackberry en el bolsillo y luego le dijo a su Raichu: "Hoy iremos a visitar a una vieja amiga Raichu. No lo heches a perder ¿De acuerdo?".

Raichu asintió…

* * *

La misma noche antes de irse de Pallet, Ash tomó una laptop (propiedad de su madre) y se puso a teclear casi la mitad de la velada hasta casi las 3 de la madrugada. Cuando se encontraba en la primaria, una de las materias favoritas de Ash era "Educación Informática". En ella, se les enseñaba a los niños el manejo de la computadora. Cosas básicas en realidad: como crear una cuenta de correo, como manejar la PC Pokémon (invento del famosísimo Bill Rogers) y cosas por el estilo. Pero en aquellos días, lo más peligroso que podía hacer un maestro era darle una computadora al pequeño Ketchum. Aunque sacaba excelentes notas en esa materia, siempre se metía en problemas relacionados con una computadora. La maestría que demostraba Ash en la computación era tal, que una vez hizo que todo el sistema de calificaciones se cayera "misteriosamente" para luego volver a funcionar. Solo que con la extraña diferencia de que las notas de Ash, de ser deficientes, cambiaban a excelentes. Obviamente, los maestros se dieron cuenta del engaño y Ash estuvo en detención por más de un mes por ello.

Aquella noche, Ash dedicó la mayor parte de su tiempo a forjar los documentos que pudieran respaldar su nueva identidad. Invirtió todo su tiempo y energía para alterar su información como entrenador pokémon registrado, accedió a los archivos de todos los gimnasios de Kanto y solo cambió el nombre de Ashton Satoshi Ketchum por Alexander Damien Summers, también cambió su nombre en la cuenta de banco y borró todo rastro del apellido Ketchum de todos los sistemas en donde tenía algún registro…

* * *

Ash regresó de nuevo al camino, dejando de lado ese breve flashback de lo que había hecho hace 3 meses pensando de nuevo en lo que se disponía a hacer.

Hacía poco, el Directorio de Entrenadores de Kanto había llegado a la resolución de otorgarle a los entrenadores el privilegio de poder revalidar sus medallas vía internet o simplemente presentándose en el debido gimnasio. Esto se hizo con el fin de terminar con la cansada tarea de volver a repetir todo el camino para ganar de nuevo las medallas, si estabas interesado en volver a cursar la Liga Añil. No obstante, se acordó que si algunos entrenadores estaban interesados en volver a pelear por las medallas eran libres de hacerlo.

Ash decidió ir por la segunda opción, dispuesto a repetir la experiencia pero esta vez sin errores idiotas como la primera ocasión. Sin embargo, con la primera medalla (la que Brock le entregó año y medio) decidió revalidarla vía internet ya que no tenía ningún interés en verlo.

Pero decidió hacerlo con Misty en adelante…

Mientras tanto en Cerulean City, Misty Waterflower se encontraba encerrada en su habitación y recostada en su cama. Tenía un traje de baño de color rojo y de una sola pieza que recién se había puesto, pues pensaba darse un chapuzón en la alberca del gimnasio, y estaba tomando una pequeña siesta. Difícilmente podía conciliar el sueño ya que le invadían terribles pesadillas sobre Jesse, James, Meowth, Charizard y Togepi con miles de cortadas y ahogados en un mar de sangre. Misty intentaba rescatar a Togepi pero de repente alguien la obligó a voltearse y vio a un Ash con unos ojos rojos que brillaban y con un gran cuchillo en mano. Misty trataba de huir pero Ash la acercaba más y más a la mano en donde tenía el cuchillo, los ojos de Ash brillaban de rabia. De repente, Ash levantó el brazo listo para apuñalar a Misty hasta que de repente…

"Toc, toc, toc"

Misty se despertó sudando frío y de nuevo tocaron la puerta:

"¡Hey Misty! ¡Despierta! ¡Necesitamos pedirte un favor!".- gritó Daisy, su hermana mayor.

Misty tardó un poco en darse cuenta en donde estaba y después dio gracias al cielo de que todo hubiese sido un sueño.

Misty se puso su bata y luego abrió la puerta. Afuera, sus hermanas estaban con bolsas de viaje muy llamativas. Daisy, de pelo rubio y la más parecida a su hermana menor, la miró de arriba abajo con cara de preocupación y luego le preguntó:

"Misty… ¿Estás bien?"

Misty se talló uno de los ojos y luego contesto un poco cansada: "Si… Es solo que estaba dormida es todo".

Lily, la tercera hermana de pelo mitad rojo-mitad rosado, le dijo con preocupación: "Misty… No puedes seguir así. Ya han pasado 3 meses y ya casi no hablas desde que Ash se fue".

Misty no quería volver a tocar el tema y solo contestó secamente: "Solo… Díganme que quieren… ¡Por favor!".

"Escucha…".- empezó a decir Violet, la segunda hermana con pelo negro azul oscuro; "Tenemos que ir a Silph Corporation por más Pokébolas Aqua ya que se nos esta a punto de acabar la dotación que tenemos en el Gimnasio… ¿Puedes cuidar el lugar hasta que regresemos? Llegaremos a eso de las 5".

Misty de todas formas tenía pensado nadar en la piscina principal. Les dijo a sus hermanas que se fueran y que las esperaría en la piscina. Luego de que se despidieron, Misty se dirigió al área del gimnasio.

Después de prender las luces y dejar en un rincón su bata, Misty se lanzó al agua y empezó a nadar varias vueltas por la alberca.

"Tres meses… Tres meses sin saber nada".- pensaba Misty; "Ojalá y no haya cometido más idioteces".

Pero Misty ya no estaba segura de nada. Ya no creía que Ketchum pudiera detenerse en su demente cruzada por convertirse en Maestro Pokémon. Por más que trataba, no podía imaginar nada más que entrenadores tristes por sus pokémon heridos, por el Equipo Rocket quienes seguramente habrían iniciado una cacería a larga escala contra Ash, por el difunto Charizard…

De repente, se vio interrumpida en su ensimismamiento cuando vio a un entrenador de pelo rubio y con chaqueta negra esperando en uno de los bordes de la piscina, cerca de la puerta, Misty entonces le preguntó sin salir del agua:

"¿Se te ofrece algo?"

El entrenador la miró con una mezcla de seriedad y complacencia y le devolvió la pregunta con otra:

"¿Eres la líder de este gimnasio?"

"Si así es. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?".- preguntó de vuelta la líder. Ella miraba al muchacho extrañada, como que si lo hubiera conocido desde antes.

"Vengo por lo de la medalla".- dijo el muchacho vagamente.

"Lo siento… Pero el gimnasio está cerrado por ahora. No puedo pelear contigo por la medalla Cascada".- Misty no estaba interesada en una batalla pokémon. Solo quería nadar… Quería estar sola…

"No te estoy preguntando si está el lugar cerrado o no".- contestó el entrenador conteniendo su disgusto; "¡Te estoy exigiendo una batalla conmigo ahora!".

"¡¿Disculpa?! ¿Quién te crees tú para hablarme así?".- preguntó Misty indignada mientras salía de la alberca para encarar al insolente muchacho.

"¡Eso no importa! ¡Soy un entrenador pokémon y demando una batalla con la líder del gimnasio ahora!".- gritó el chico enojado.

"¡Esta bien! ¡¿Quieres una batalla?! ¡¡La tendrás!!".- le respondió furiosa Misty; "Una batalla de dos pokémon por entrenador. Si ganas tendrás la cochina medalla, si no, te largas de este gimnasio y no vuelves".

"¡Excelente! ¡Me alegra que sigas siendo razonable!".- dijo el entrenador con alegría.

"¿Qué siga siendo razonable?".- se preguntó Misty; "¿De que demonios habla?".

Una vez que los entrenadores se pusieron en posición, Misty llamó a un imponente Gyarados, quién le rugió furioso al entrenador…

"Vaya… No pierdes tiempo".- dijo burlonamente el muchacho rubio, provocando la furia de Misty. En tanto, el entrenador convocó a su Raichu…

Misty ordenó al Gyarados que lanzara un Hyper Rayo, el cuál Raichu eludió sin mucho problema y después ejecuto una poderosa Cola de Hierro sobre la cabeza del pokémon de agua.

Gyarados retrocedió gruñendo con dolor, pero el Raichu continuó atacando hasta que el pokémon mostró señales de debilidad. Después lo terminó con un Impac-Trueno increíblemente poderoso. Gyarados gritó con muchísimo dolor hasta que Misty lo regresó a la pokébola antes de que terminara mal. Después le gritó furiosa al entrenador:

"¡¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!! ¡¡Esto es una batalla de gimnasio no un duelo a muerte!!"

"¡Cuando peleo lo hago en serio! ¡Si no puedes con eso dame la medalla de una vez y terminamos!".- contestó orgulloso el entrenador provocando a Misty.

La chica después convocó a un Dewgong a la batalla, mientras que el entrenador hizo regresar a Raichu para convocar a un Blastoise. Misty hizo que el Dewgong se sumergiese para evitar cualquier intento hostil de Blastoise.

"Cobarde…".- pensó el entrenador cuando ordenó a su Blastoise sumergirse también. Misty le ordenó a Dewgong que lanzase un Rayo Aurora pero Blastoise lo rechazó sin ningún problema y le propino un fuertísimo Cabezazo a Dewgong para luego finalizar con un Mega Puño que lanzó a Dewgong fuera de la piscina, gravemente herido.

Misty regresó a su Dewgong de prisa mirando con preocupación a su pokémon herido. Luego le lanzó una mirada de odio al otro entrenador, mientras él se acercaba para reclamar su premio, con una mirada llena de orgullo. Una vez cerca, Misty le dijo con desprecio:

"No te debería de dar nada por lo que le hiciste a Dewgong. Tú, asqueroso hijo de…"

"Sin embargo…".- le interrumpió el rubio con una voz suave pero firme; "Estas en tu obligación de hacerlo ya que gané el encuentro". Luego se acercó más a Misty y le amenazó: "Porque si no lo haces, Dewgong no será el único que necesite ayuda médica".

A Misty se le puso la carne de gallina cuando escuchó lo que le dijo el muchacho. La última persona que le habló así, le había hecho mucho daño… Misty no quiso volver a cruzar ese umbral de los recuerdos y luego le dijo, mientras buscaba una medalla de su bolso: "Esta bien… Te daré la medalla… T-te lo ganaste".

El muchacho parecía complacido por como había hecho reaccionar a Misty. "Aún lo recuerda…"

"No quiero la medalla".- dijo el entrenador con voz cansina; "Quiero revalidar la que ya tenía antes. ¿O acaso no sabes que tengo la opción de pelear por la revalidación?".

Misty quedó sorprendida por lo que había escuchado. "¿Dewgong salió lastimado por nada? ¿Salió lastimado por un capricho?".- se preguntaba Misty sorprendida por la frialdad del muchacho.

"De acuerdo entonces. Si me das tu medalla y me acompañas… ¿Por favor?".- le dijo Misty intentando contener la indignación que sentía.

"No puedo creerlo. Fui el juego de la tarde para este sujeto".- Misty se sentía indignada.

Después de caminar un momento hasta lo que parecía ser la oficina del líder del gimnasio (un lugar adornado por posters de pokémon de agua, y justo al lado de un acuario), Misty fue hasta el escritorio en donde estaba una computadora de pantalla plana. Luego de buscar con el mouse un icono de la medalla Cascada en el escritorio, abrió un programa que decía: "Registro de Ganadores del Gimnasio Celeste". Misty le dio clic a un botón del programa que decía "Revalidación de Medalla" y abrió una gran hoja de cálculo con registros de ganadores anteriores.

"¿Tu nombre?".- preguntó Misty.

"Alexander Damien Summers".- respondió el aludido.

Misty tecleó el nombre en la barra de búsqueda, y el nombre apareció con diversos datos:

"Alexander Damien Summers"

"Ciudad de origen: Ciudad Neón"

"Fecha de adquisición de la medalla: 13 de Agosto"

"Hora de adquisición: 2:00 pm"

Misty miró los datos extrañada… "¿13 de Agosto a las 2?" se preguntó. Esa era la fecha en la que combatió con Ash por la medalla Cascada, y la hora en la que se la otorgó.

"No puede ser".- dijo Misty en voz baja.

"¿Por qué tardas tanto? Tengo prisa".- dijo rudamente Alex Summers.

Misty reaccionó y volvió a apretar un botón que decía: "Revalidar ahora". Luego de que apareció por unos instantes una barra de progreso que se lleno rápidamente para luego decir "Revalidación exitosa", la líder del gimnasio entregó la medalla a Summers, quién se la arrebató sin ningún miramento.

"Gracias".- le dijo secamente y se fue…

Misty se la pensó por un minuto luego corrió hasta donde estaba la piscina y consiguió alcanzar al entrenador, quién ya estaba abriendo la puerta con su Raichu en el hombro.

"¡Espera!".- le gritó Misty.

Summers se volteó y miró a Misty bastante irritado por seguirla viendo…

"¿Qué?"

"¿Conoces a un muchacho llamado Ashton Satoshi Ketchum? Le gusta que le digan Ash"

"No… Nunca he conocido a alguien con ese nombre tan idiota".- dijo fríamente Alexander.

"Es que… Mis registros dicen que conseguiste la medalla el mismo día que él. Quizás te habrás cruzado con él…"

"He dicho que no. ¿Te molesta? Tengo que buscar un hotel para pasar la noche"

"Oh… Si claro. Disculpa… Qué tengas buen día".- dijo Misty apenada por lo que había preguntado.

"Y tú una buena vida…".- se despidió el entrenador con agresividad y se fue. Pero no se dio cuenta que una nota se cayó de su chaqueta…

"¡Hey espera! ¡Se te cayó esta nota!"

Misty salió fuera del gimnasio para alcanzar al entrenador, pero solo alcanzó a ver que sacaba a un Alakazam y lo teletransportaba lejos de ahí.

Al ver que se había ido, estuvo a punto de tirar la nota al cubo de basura pero luego la abrió y descubrió que estaba dirigida a ella. La abrió y la leyó…

* * *

_Gracias por la medalla y por la batalla. Se nota que aún sigues siendo la niña mimada que cree que todo_

_ en el mundo es miel sobre hojuelas.  
_

_Me alegro que hallas mantenido la boca cerrada hasta ahora. Lo que le pasó a tu Dewgong solo fue una_

_muestra de lo que puede ocurrir si se te llega a "olvidar" nuestra última plática.  
_

_Hasta entonces, solo quiero que sepas que seguiré cerca…  
_

_ Ash_.

* * *

Misty leyó la nota tres veces para comprobar que no estaba loca. Inclusive la comparó con la letra de la carta que había escrito Ash el día que los abandonó. La letra… la firma… Eran iguales. Y los registros… Ahora todo tenía sentido. Misty sentía que le iba a dar un infarto…

Ash estuvo hablando con ella todo este tiempo…

Misty no pudo aguantar la impresión y finalmente se desmayó…


	8. Confesiones de Una Mente Atormentada

Capítulo VIII

--Confesiones de una Mente Atormentada--

8:45 pm.

_Han pasado 2 semanas desde el encuentro entre Ash y Misty_

Luego de haber abandonado Cerulean City antes de que las cosas se complicaran, Ash había decidido tomar el camino hacia el sur con rumbo a Vermilion City para conseguir la revalidación de la medalla Trueno. Pero además de eso, porque quería visitar un pequeño pueblo llamado Grove Town, en donde se llevaba a cabo un festival de otoño muy famoso. Un festival que había visitado junto con Brock y Misty unos cuantos meses atrás.

Una vez en el pueblo, que ya había cambiado drásticamente desde la última vez que lo visitó, empezó a pasearse por ahí, explorando los diversos estantes de recuerdos, de juegos o de comida, que se ponían con motivo del festival. Ash siguió caminando por varios metros más hasta que halló lo que estaba buscando: un espectáculo de magia en la carpa principal, en el centro del parque.

Ash sonrió mientras se acercaba más hacia donde estaba un cartel de grandes dimensiones en donde se leía: "Mago Melvin. El Mejor Mago Pokémon de Kanto". Debajo de las letras, se veía un retrato espectacular de un mago gordito, de mirada y sonrisa inocente y dulce, mientras hacía un truco con su baston.

Ash miró unos instantes el poster y después lo escupió con desprecio, causando el escándalo de algunos padres de familia al ver semejante actitud.

"Melvin…".- pensó Ash con odio; "Por tu culpa tuve al peor pokémon de mi carrera" al recordar a Charizard.

* * *

Hacía año y medio, el trío de amigos había dado a parar al pueblo por estas mismas fechas cuando hicieron el viaje de Cerulean City a Vermilion City. Allí fue cuando conocieron al mago Melvin. Un mago que luchaba por hacerse famoso en el pueblo, y en todo Kanto, sin mucho éxito ante el público. Misty lo había ayudado en uno de los actos y Melvin les pidió ayuda a los muchachos para que los ayudara a atrapar a varios Exeggutor. Pero cuando se negaron, Melvin hipnotizó a Ash y le obligó a utilizar a su Charmander para capturar a la manada de pokémon que se encontraban en un bosque arriba del pueblo.

A la larga, Melvin se arrepintió de sus actos en cuanto descubrió que no podía controlar a tantos Exeggutor y liberó a Ash de la hipnosis para pedirle su ayuda una vez más. Luego de ahuyentar a los pokémon, Charmander evolucionó a Charmeleon.

* * *

Y lo demás fueron recuerdos terribles…

Ash sacudió la cabeza para espantar esas memorias funestas y después le dijo a su Raichu: "Parece que tenemos que arreglar cuentas con él también Raichu". Su pokémon asintió con seriedad y luego entraron al espectáculo.

En Cerulean City, Misty se despertó abruptamente y otra vez sudando frío. Se encontraba recostada en su cama y sus 3 hermanas estaban ahí. En cuanto abrió los ojos Daisy, la hermana mayor, les dijo a sus hermanas:

"Chicas ¡Miren! ¡Se está despertando!".- y las chicas se acercaron más a la cama de Misty.

La más pequeña de las hermanas Waterflower trató de levantarse pero la cabeza le seguía dando vueltas y se recostó de nuevo.

"No trates de hacer mucho esfuerzo Misty".- dijo Violet poniéndole una toalla mojada con agua fría; "El doctor dejó dicho que no puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo de ningún tipo hasta mañana".

"¡Por Dios Misty! ¡¿Se puede saber que rayos estabas pensando?!".- le regaño Lily.

Pero Misty no respondió nada. Estaba tratando de recordar lo que pasó pero le empezaba a doler la cabeza cada vez que trataba hacer memoria. Entonces Misty volteó a ver a Daisy y le preguntó un poco débil:

"¿Chicas? ¿Qué me pasó?"

"Te desmayaste hermanita. Eso fue lo que pasó"

"¿Pero por qué?"

"¡Carajo Misty! ¡Eso es lo que llevamos preguntándonos toda la tarde!".- le contestó Lily aún más enojada por el susto por el que su hermanita la hizo pasar.

"¿Toda la tarde?".- preguntó Misty sorprendida; "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente?".

"Habíamos regresado una hora antes de Silph y te encontramos ahí en la oficina".- le explicó Violet; "El doctor nos dijo que el desmayo fue por haber estado sometida a una situación demasiado impresionante".

Entonces Misty empezó a recordarlo todo… La visita de Ash, la batalla que tuvo con él…

"¿Dónde está Dewgong?".- preguntó Misty asustada.

"Él está en el Centro Pokémon".- le explicó Daisy; "Estaba gravemente herido y la Joy encargada del lugar nos dijo que costó muchísimo trabajo estabilizarlo… Pero sobrevivirá".

"¿Qué tenía?".- siguió preguntando Misty con preocupación.

"Una hemorragia interna muy intensa".- continuó Violet; "Dewgong tenía varios órganos dañados por un Cabezazo, y la mandíbula fracturada por un Mega Puño".

"Por Dios… Ash casi lo mata".- pensó Misty asustada.

"¿Qué clase de desgraciado sin alma sería capaz de lastimar a un pokémon de esa manera solo por una medalla?".- preguntó indignada Lily. Las otras hermanas le hicieron la seña de que se callara para evitarle a Misty más angustias. Pero Misty no pudo evitar recordar esa mirada de placer ante el dolor de los pokémon del Ash disfrazado.

"Por cierto Misty… ¿Me quieres decir que significa esta notita que te dejó Ash?".- le preguntó de nuevo Lily mientras le mostraba la nota que había leído antes de desmayarse.

"¿Qué pasa con la nota?".- preguntó Misty esperando que sus hermanas lo lo descubrieran.

"Misty no te hagas la tonta. Te conocemos mejor que nadie desde el instante en que madre te trajo a este mundo… ¿Qué pasa con Ash?.- preguntó Daisy comprensiva pero firmemente.

"¿Acaso te hizo algo ese mocoso?".- preguntó Violet amenazadoramente; "Porque si lo hizo, para yo ir por él y decirle que…"

"¡NO! ¡NO SE TE OCURRA IR A BUSCARLO!".- gritó Misty aterrorizada. Luego se tapó la boca con las dos manos lamentando haber dicho eso. Sus hermanas entonces empezaron a sospechar algo…

"¡¿Te hizo algo verdad?!".- dijo Lily molesta; "Ese desgraciado te hizo algo. Si no, no estarías actuando así".

Ya era tarde… Misty hizo que sus hermanas se interesaran más por lo que estaba pasando.

"Desde hace 3 meses que has estado muy rara".- empezó a decirle Violet; "Casi no hablas con nosotras, no asumes tus deberes como líder de gimnasio, casi no comes y en las noches te hemos oído llorar desconsoladamente". Luego le lanzó la pregunta que Misty estuvo tratando de evitar por varios días: "¿Qué paso exactamente en Indigo City?".

"¡Sin mentirnos Misty!".- le dijo Lily amenazadoramente; "O sino te juro que te saco la respuesta a golpes, así tenga que enviarte al hospital".

Misty cerró los ojos con tristeza al haber fracasado en su promesa a sí misma de no decir nada a nadie. Pero también sintió miedo… Si contaba la verdad entonces pondría en peligro a sus hermanas y a sus pokémon.

"Les voy a contar… Pero por favor prométanme de que no harán nada".

Las hermanas asintieron y Misty empezó a contarles todo…

* * *

11:00 pm

El show había terminado de una forma maravillosa: Melvin había invocado una llamarada de fuego de la punta de su bastón que aparentemente había consumido a su Exeggutor hasta que se desintegró en varios Pidgey. Pero antes de que el público dijera algo, la hermosa asistente sacó una gran caja y la abrió entusiastamente para revelar al Exeggutor sin ningún rasguño.

Después de que todos abandonaron la carpa y quedó cerrada, dejando solamente las luces del escenario y de los camerinos de Melvin y su asistente, Ash salió de su escondite en las sobras y convocó a su Alakazam.

Ash, Raichu y su Alakazam se dirigieron a hacía el camerino de la asistente y tocó la puerta…

"¿Sí?".- preguntó la asistente del otro lado.

"Buenas noches. Vengo a traerle un ramo de rosas de parte de un admirador secreto".- mintió Ash con una voz muy educada.

"Un momento".- se repitió la voz femenina.

Ash volteó a ver a Alakazam para advertirle que estuviera listo. Luego la puerta se abrió revelando a una hermosa chica de pelo rubio, rostro angelical, pechos medianos y una cintura bellamente formada. Ash casi lamentó tener que hacer lo que iba a hacer: "Alakazam… Hipnotízala".

Alakazam movió sus cucharas en forma circular de una forma tan seductora, que la chica rápidamente cayó en transe. Luego Ash le dijo: "Escúchame con cuidado… Estás bajo mi control ahora".

La chica asintió con una mirada perdida y luego Ash le ordenó:

"Busca afuera de la carpa, unos 4 botes de gasolina y tráelos todos al camerino de tu jefe, Melvin".

"Si… Señor".- dijo con una voz hueca la asistente y se fue…

Una vez que la chica se alejó, Ash pasó al camerino del mago Melvin y tocó la puerta.

"¿Quién es?".- preguntó una voz risueña.

"Un viejo amigo de Pallet Town".- dijo Ash.

La puerta se abrió y el mago miró de arriba abajo al muchacho y luego preguntó incrédulamente:

"¿Ash? ¿Ash Ketchum?"

"¿Cómo has estado Melvin?".- preguntó amablemente Ash.

El mago rió alegremente y le dio un abrazo a Ash.

"¡Ash! ¡Muchacho! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!"

Luego se alejó y miró de nuevo la nueva imagen de Ash y le dijo: "Vaya que has cambiado".

"Solo un pequeño cambio de estilo"

"Adelante entra".- le dijo entusiasta Melvin mientras se ponía a hurgar en un minibar que tenía en un rincón del camerino; "Me temo que solo tengo cerveza Ash. Sino con todo gusto te invitaba un trago".

"Está bien, Melvin".- dijo Ash inquisitivamente; "Cerveza está bien para mí".

"¡Ash!".- dijo Melvin sorprendido mientras le extendía una botella; "No sabía que ya bebías…"

"Oh… Hay tanto que no sabes de mí".- dijo Ash irónicamente.

Melvin se sentó en una silla y le preguntó a Ash:

"Y ¿A qué debo tu visita?"

Ash fue directo al grano…

"¿Recuerdas a un Charmander que yo tenía?"

Melvin lo miró extrañado por la pregunta: "¿Qué hay de él?"

"Bueno… Seguramente sabrás que evolucionó a un Charizard".- le dijo Ash astutamente.

"Eh… eh… Sí… Sí lo recuerdo. Fue terrible lo que pasó con él en la Liga… De verdad lo lamento".- dijo Melvin preocupado.

"Está bien Melvin… Charizard ya no está conmigo".- la voz de Ash empezó a cambiar a ese tono malicioso…

A Melvin le empezaron a temblar las manos mientras se tomaba otro gran trago de cerveza…

"¿P-por-por qué ya no está contigo?".- preguntó Melvin.

Ash dio un trago de su cerveza y luego dijo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza: "Porque yo lo mate…"

A Melvin se le cayó la botella de la mano…

"¿Q-Qué?".- preguntó Melvin con miedo…

"Si así es. Lo maté por desafiar mi autoridad".- continuó Ash fríamente; "Y me acordé de ti, Melvin. Porque verás… tu eres el responsable de que mi Charmander halla salido un mal pokémon". Ash sonrió con maldad y antes de que Melvin dijera algo, el Alakazam de Ash lo durmió…

Melvin despertó un rato después amarrado a la silla y solo había una luz prendida en su camerino. Intentó forcejear pero las cuerdas estaban fuertemente atadas. Luego oyó la voz de Ash en la oscuridad:

"No te resistas Melvin y te prometo que será rápido…"

"A-Ash…".- dijo Melvin casi llorando del terror; "¿P-por qué?…"

"Porque por tu jugarreta hipnótica, el que pudo haber sido mi mejor pokémon se convirtió en una lagartija insolente que me hizo perder la Liga Añil".

"¿Q-Qué me vas a hacer?".- dijo Melvin, quién se había orinado en los pantalones del miedo.

"Solo lo mismo que me hiciste a mí, Melvin. No sentirás nada… ¿Verdad Alakazam?"

El pokémon psíquico hipnotizó al mago, quien entró en trance inmediatamente. Una vez hecho eso, Ash desató las sogas que mantenían preso a Melvin. En ese momento, la asistente de Melvin llegó al camerino con 4 botes con gasolina.

"¿Qué hago ahora amo?".- dijo la asistente hipnotizada.

"Ahora, tú y Melvin comiencen a regar la gasolina por toda la carpa. Empezando por este camerino…"

Melvin y su asistente hicieron lo que se les ordenó y regaron gasolina por todo el establecimiento. Luego de haber terminado tras unos 10 minutos, Ash ordenó que los hipnotizados se mojaran de gasolina también.

Una vez que lo hicieron, Ash ordenó a Melvin que tomara una pistola que siempre utilizaba para uno de sus actos y la cargara con 2 balas solamente. Luego le ordenó que disparara contra la asistente y Melvin le dio un único tiro en la frente que la mató al instante. En cuanto a Melvin, Ash le ordenó que tuviera la pistola lista para sí mismo. Después le ordenó que sacara cerillos y prendiera uno…

Melvin lo hizo tal cuál se le ordenó…

Ash entonces regresó a su Alakazam y le dio la última órden a Melvin:

"Cuando salga de tu camerino, espera 20 segundos después de que me vaya. Pasados esos 20 segundos, tira el cerillo hacia la gasolina y después con la bala de esa pistola, mátate".

"Si señor".- dijo Melvin.

Ash sonrió con satisfacción y abandonó la carpa rápidamente. Luego de que se alejó lo suficiente, terminó de contar en su mente mientras veía la carpa desde lejos:

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ¡Boom!"

Ash vio como la carpa empezaba a arder en llamas y se alejó del lugar, justo a tiempo antes de oír como varias personas gritaban presa del pánico…

* * *

"No… No es cierto".- dijo Violet en cuanto Misty terminó de contar la historia y unas cuantas lágrimas empezaban a asomarse; "¿Cómo fue capaz Ash de hacer eso?".

Misty solo sacudió la cabeza mientras las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas…

"¡Es un monstruo! ¡Un maldito enfermo! ¡Y además de eso se atrevió a golpearte!".- dijo Lily furiosa y asombrada por la historia.

"Misty… Esto no se puede quedar así. Quién sabe lo que Ash pueda hacer estando allí afuera sin control. ¡Tenemos que alertar a la policía!".- dijo Daisy evidentemente consternada por lo que escuchó.

"¡No por favor! ¡No vayas con la policía! ¡Nunca me lo perdonaría si Ash les llega a hacer algo a ustedes o a alguno de nuestros pokémon!".- Misty le rogó desesperada y aún llorando.

"¡Pero Misty, Daisy tiene razón! Si lo que nos dijiste es cierto, que por lo que te hizo creo que sí, entonces Ash es demasiado peligroso como para que siga allá afuera como si nada.- le dijo Violet, sorprendida por lo que dijo Misty.

"¿Qué te impide que hagamos lo que debemos de hacer? ¿Miedo? ¿Es por miedo a lo que te dijo ese cerdo? Escucha Misty, podemos ocultarnos en casa de nuestras primas en Celadon City y llevarnos con nosotras a Togepi y al resto de los pokémon para estar a salvo de ese loco".- le dijo Daisy intentando calmarla.

"N-no. No es por eso…".- dijo Misty, quién se empezaba a sentir presionada.

"¡¿Entonces qué es?!".- gritó Violet desesperada.

"¡¡NO SOY CAPAZ DE METER EN PRISIÓN AL PRIMER CHICO QUE AMÉ!!".- estalló Misty y otra vez rompió en llanto. Se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos y continuó hablando con la voz quebrada…

"No soy capaz de arruinarle la vida… No soy capaz de convertirme en lo que él es solo por hacer lo correcto. No podría vivir conmigo misma sabiendo que le arruine aún más la vida al chico del que me enamoré".

Las hermanas la escucharon en silencio, con lagrimas en los ojos ante semejantes declaraciones tan conmovedoras…

"¡Es mi culpa! ¡Todo fue porque siempre le decía que se comportaba a veces como un bebe! ¡Lo hice sentir inferior con mis palabras y nunca lo supe hasta que me pegó! ¡Es mi culpa que se haya convertido en el monstruo que ahora es!"

Sus hermanas se sentaron en la cama y todas se acercaron a Misty. Daisy le tomó el rostro con las dos manos y lo levantó con suavidad hasta que la tuvo frente a frente. La hermana entonces le dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto:

"Oh hermanita… No es tu culpa… Nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa. Solo tomaste la decisión equivocada y te diste cuenta de ello de una forma que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemiga"

Luego Violet habló con la misma voz quebrada:

"A veces… Tomarás decisiones equivocadas en tu vida como mujer… Y muchas de ellas te van a doler hasta el alma. Pero nunca…".- Violet se limpió sus ojos y continuó; "Nunca te digas que fue tu culpa ¿Entiendes? Tú no mataste a Charizard ni tampoco mataste a esos tipos del Equipo Rocket. ¡Es culpa de él y solo de él!"

Lily solo le dijo: "¡¡Hermanita lo siento tanto!!"

Y las cuatro hermanas Waterflower lloraron juntas…


	9. Amenazas

Capítulo IX

--Amenazas--

10:45 am.

_Después del asesinato de Melvin…_

Ash se despertó de su cama y se vistió como de costumbre para después ir a la terraza-comedor del hotel a tomar su desayuno. Dado que Ash llevaba varios meses ganando muy buen dinero por las batallas pokémon, el entrenador se acostumbro a dormir en hoteles durante sus visitas, dejando el campamento para casos en los que no tuviera otra opción.

Al bajar a tomar el desayuno, Ash notó que varias personas leían el periódico con consternación. Ash pudo ver que en la primera plana del periódico local, se veía la foto de Melvin dando uno de sus espectáculos mientras que en letras grandes se leía: "Famoso mago regional muere en extrañas circunstancias: ¿Suicidio o asesinato?".

Ash dibujó una leve sonrisa de satisfacción que tuvo que borrar en cuanto una mesera llegó a su mesa para tomar la orden del entrenador. Ash solo pidió una tasa de café y un pedazo de pan de maíz, la especialidad de la casa. La mesera tomó las órdenes y Ash pudo ver en su rostro un dejo de consternación por lo que él pensaba, se debía a los eventos de anoche.

"¡Qué locura lo de anoche! ¿No es cierto?".- le dijo la camarera a Ketchum/Summers.

Ash respondió, con un dejo de normalidad increíblemente cínico.- "Es terrible… Pobre mago. Se veía que su carrera era prometedora".

La camarera le sonrió y después se retiró a llevar su órden.

"Por supuesto que así hubiera sido si el imbécil de Melvin no me hubiera hecho lo que me hizo".- pensó Ash con malicia.

Luego de esperar unos minutos por su desayuno, Ash recibió su café y su pedazo de pan de maíz y se dedicó a comer plácidamente al lado de su Raichu. Pero en todo el desayuno, Ash no dejó de notar la presencia de 4 hombres corpulentos vestidos de traje que lo estaban mirando un par de mesas delante de él.

* * *

En Cerulean City, 4 hermanas se encontraban en la entrada del gimnasio de agua. Tres de ellas, se despedían de la pelirroja y más joven de las 4…

"¿Estás segura de lo que haces Misty?".- preguntó Lily preocupada; "Todavía hay tiempo de echarse para atrás".

"No Lily… Debo de hacerlo. A pesar de que cambió tanto, todavía hay cosas de Ash que aún puedo reconocer sin ningún problema… Si alguien debe de acabar con esta pesadilla, debo ser yo".

Las tres hermanas miraron con preocupación a Misty, pero iban a respetar su decisión si así lo quería ella.

"Entonces… ¿Recuerdan el plan?".- les preguntó Misty.

"Si lo recordamos…".- dijo Violet; "Nos iremos a Celadon a casa de la prima Jasmine y nos llevaremos todos los pokémon del gimnasio con nosotras…"

"Luego que nos hayamos instalado, te contactaremos vía PokéNavegador para que sepas que estamos a salvo…".- continuó Daisy.

"Y después de eso llamaremos a la policía y les diremos todo sobre lo de Ash".- finalizó Lily.

"Creo que sería más fácil si en vez de Ash, les dicen que su nombre es Alexander Damien Summers. Por lo que pude investigar, el nombre de Ashton Satoshi Ketchum ya no existe…".- les dijo Misty.

"Claro… Alexander… Ash… O como sea que se llame ahora. Lo atraparemos".- le dijo Lily entusiasmada.

"Pero recuerden que no lo harán hasta que yo les diga cuando… Sería muy peligroso alertar a la policía antes de tiempo. Eso le daría a Ash tiempo de desaparecerse de nuevo y forjarse otra identidad".- puntualizó Misty.

"¡Pero por favor ten mucho cuidado!".- le dijo Violet preocupada; "Si Ash se entera de que lo estás buscando, dudo mucho que dé otra bofetada para obligarte a desistir… ¡Te puede matar también a ti! ¡Creo que eso ya quedó demostrado!".

"¿Al menos sabes por donde empezar?".- le preguntó Daisy, empezando a dudar del plan.

"Chequé las noticias por Internet esta mañana".- dijo Misty con tristeza; "El mago Melvin está muerto…".

"¡¡¿Qué?!!".- dijeron las tres hermanas sorprendidas

"¿El hombrecito ese al que ayudaron con su espectáculo de magia?".- preguntó Violet preocupada.

"Las noticias dicen que se suicidó. Pero yo sé que Ash lo mató. Por culpa de él, su Charmander se convirtió en un Charmeleon desobediente. No sería raro pensar que Ash haya decidido convertir al pobre Melvin en una de sus víctimas".- dijo Misty con decepción.

"¡Dios mío!".- dijo Lily sorpendida; "¡Realmente está enfermo!".

"Misty… ¿De verdad lo quieres hacer?".- le preguntó Daisy intentando convencerla de que se retractara.

"No chicas… No puedo echarme atrás. La única que puede detener a Ash soy yo…".- dijo Misty decidida.

"Muy bien entonces…".- le dijo Violet; "Nosotras no iremos yendo a Celadon". Después de eso, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Misty.

Daisy también la abrazó y le dijo: "Ten mucho cuidado, por favor".

Luego se le acerco Lily, la abrazó y luego le dijo: "Regresa en una sola pieza hermanita".

Misty se despidió de sus hermanas y se marchó con rumbo a Grove Town, rogando que Ash todavía siguiera ahí. Antes de partir sus hermanas insistieron en que cambiase a pokémon más fuertes para poderle hacer frente a Ash, así que Misty estaba tranquila al saber que sus nuevos compañeros de batalla serían su Gyarados y un Swampert, un Feraligatr y un Cloyster (todos propiedad de sus hermanas).

"Si Ash quiere que las cosas sean así… ¡Entonces estaré lista!".- pensó Misty decidida.

El único inconveniente que ella tenía con esta búsqueda, era que tenía que trabajar a contrarreloj… El Equipo Rocket por su parte había empezado a buscar a Ketchum.

* * *

Después de recoger sus cosas y de entregar las llaves de la habitación, Ash abandonó en hotel y reanudó su viaje hacia Vermilion. Los cuatro individuos, quienes usaban anteojos oscuros, seguían a Ash y a Raichu muy de cerca.

Inevitablemente, Ash se dio cuenta de su presencia y lejos de asustarse o sorprenderse, se sonrió a si mismo y le dijo a su Raichu: "Parece que quieren jugar con nosotros Raichu… Vamos a darles el gusto ¿Te parece?".

Raichu asintió solemnemente y mantuvo la vista al frente para no levantar sospechas. El muchacho siguió caminando hasta que salieron del pueblo y entraron al camino rural.

"Parece que el chico nos ha visto… Nos está guiando a un lugar sin gente".- dijo uno de los agentes Rocket a una pequeña radio que tenía en el cuello de la camisa.

"Continúen siguiéndolo… Pero no se confíen, ese mocoso es capaz de lo que sea en una batalla pokémon".- dijo la voz de Giovanni Milenio por el auricular que tenía en el oído derecho.

Siguieron caminando hasta que entraron a un claro del bosque al pie de la montaña. Ash se detuvo y sin voltear a ver a los 4 agentes, que lo empezaban a rodear, les dijo:

"Pensé que el Equipo Rocket era experto en encontrar personas… Tardaron mucho, señores. 3 meses para ser exactos…".- dijo Ash orgullosamente.

"El señor Milenio te envía sus respetos. Se tiene que ser muy inteligente para crear otra persona…".- dijo uno de los agentes.

"Ah sí… Giovanni Milenio supongo. ¿Cómo tomo las muertes de aquellos payasos?".- preguntó de nuevo Ash con burla.

"¡¡No te atrevas a mencionarlos niño!!".- gritó otro de los agentes; "¡¡No te atrevas a presumir tu idiota acto de desafío hacia nosotros!!".

"¿Qué me van a hacer? ¿Matarme?".- volvió a preguntar Ash con burla; "Deben de estar bromeando… Si pude acabar con Jesse y James sin ningún problema, entonces ustedes deberán de ser pan comido…".

Entonces lo consiguió… Los 4 agentes Rocket estaban furiosos por las burlas de Ash y la batalla pokémon no se hizo esperar…

Cada uno convocó a un pokémon distinto… Un Machoke, Un Houndoom, un Shiftry y un Steelix…

Ash por su parte, solo se rió fuertemente (lo que provocó aún más a los pokémon y a sus entrenadores) y convocó a su Raichu, a su Blastoise, a su Alakazam y a un Nidoking,

Ash solo se quedó en el centro sin mostrar las más mínimas muestras de miedo o interés en la batalla y les ordenó a sus pokémon sus respectivos ataques…

Raichu se abalanzó sobre Machoke y listo para golpearle con su Cola de Hierro en sus piernas, pero Machoke lo eludió y preparó una Patada Baja para inmovilizar a Raichu, pero el ratón lo vió venir y se lanzó encima de él y le golpeó el pecho al tiempo que ejecutaba un Impac-Trueno.

El Houndoom por su parte, no quiso perder tiempo ante Blastoise y le lanzó una Llamarada con intención de acabar con el pokémon acuático lo más pronto posible, pero Blastoise fue aún más fuerte y atacó con una poderosa Hidrobomba que se estrelló con fuerza contra Houndoom y lo lanzó (junto con su entrenador) contra un árbol aplastándolos por el peso del ataque…

Shiftry intentó acabar con Alakazam con una Bola Sombra, pero Alakazam lanzó a su vez un Rayo Psíquico que terminó por lanzar a Shiftry por los aires hasta perderse en la distancia.

Hubiera sido bueno mencionar que el Steelix hizo honor a su fama de pokémon rudo y peleó contra Nidoking pero al ver como acabaron el resto de los pokémon, quiso huir… Pero Nidoking aprovechó la oportunidad y lanzó un Lanzallamas tan intenso que Steelix se retorció de dolor mientras su cuerpo se calentaba rápidamente. Nidoking siguió atacando hasta que Steelix no lo pudo soportar más y cayó muerto…

Los tres agentes Rocket que sobrevivieron, lejos de asustarse, se pusieron furiosos al ver a sus compañeros muertos por los pokémon de Ash. Entonces desenfundaron sus pistolas Beretta M92 FS y apuntaron a Ash.

"¡¡No nos importa si mataste a nuestros pokémon!! ¡¡Vendrás con nosotros así tengamos que dispararte hasta que nos pidas piedad!!.- gritó uno de los agentes Rocket.

Ash volteó a ver a sus atacantes con malicia y les contestó: "¿De verdad creen que esas pistolas me van a detener?".

Los tres Rockets dispararon contra Ash pero Alakazam las detuvo justo antes de que llegaran al pecho de su amo y las devolvió hacia los Rockets. Dos balas les dieron en la cabeza a cada uno de los Rockets y la tercera le dio al último en la pierna…

"¡AHH! ¡DESGRACIADO!".- gritó el Rocket mientras caía al suelo sosteniéndose su pierna. Ash se le acerco rápidamente y sus pokémon se pusieron al lado del Rocket listos para rematar al agresor en cuanto recibieran la orden. Pero Ash los hizo que retrocedieran y tomó al Rocket de la chaqueta y le dijo:

"¡¡Dile a tu jefe Milenio que si quiere atraparme que al menos tenga las agallas para hacerlo él mismo y no mandando a más idiotas a hacer su trabajo sucio!! ¡¡Y dile también que por lo que me hicieron Jesse y James, condenaron a toda sus sucia organización!! ¡¡Y además le puedes decir a Giovanni que puede atacarme con lo mejor que tenga pero que aún así, los días del Equipo Rocket están contados!!".

Luego Ash lo soltó violentamente y con la ayuda de sus pokémon (y una de las Beretta que tomó del suelo) lo obligó a levantarse a llevar el mensaje a Giovanni.

Pero entonces, tras un momento de pensarlo bien, Ash le preguntó al Rocket herido: "¿Tienen pokémon psíquicos en su organización?".

El Rocket se volteó extrañado a ver a Ketchum y le contestó: "Los tenemos… ¿Qué con eso?".

"Entonces… No creo que necesites esa boca para llevar el mensaje. No puedo correr riesgos…"

El Rocket no lo vió venir… Antes de que pudiera defenderse, el Nidoking de Ash lo aprisionó en sus brazos y lo obligó a quedarse quieto, sosteniéndole la cabeza. El agente se agitó desesperadamente por intentar liberarse pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Ash se le acercó con la pistola en mano, y le apunto justo en la mejilla izquierda.

Y entonces jaló el gatillo…

"MMMHHH!! MMMHHHH!!!"

El Rocket mugió de dolor en cuanto la bala le atravesó la carne hasta salir por la otra mejilla, destruyéndole la lengua en el proceso. Provocando un copioso sangrado…

"Así no le dirás nada a nadie de lo ocurrido… Más que a Giovanni".- le dijo Ash malvadamente mientras Nidoking lo soltaba y el Rocket salía huyendo de ahí…

En la base principal de Giovanni, ubicado en las afueras de Viridian City, Milenio lanzaba varias cosas sobre el soldado Rocket que le dio la mala noticia.

"¡¡¿En donde está?!!".- gritaba Giovanni completamente fuera de sus casillas mientras le lanzaba un libro al soldado Rocket en su rabia.

"L-lo están atendiendo en la enfermería señor… Tiene varios nervios de la cara destrozados y la mandíbula está prácticamente hecha añicos. Sobrevivió por poco… De no ser por el GPS que el agente llevaba, se hubiera muerto desangrado en medio del campo".

"¿Dijo algo del muchacho? ¿Saben donde está?".- preguntó Giovanni desesperado y aún furioso.

"Parece que se dirige a Vermilion por la revalidación de su medalla… Y… y".- el Rocket estaba nervioso…

"¡¿Y qué?!"

"El chico dejó un mensaje para usted… Le pedimos a la experta en pokémon psíquicos de la base que nos ayudara con la traducción".- y le extendió un papel a Giovanni.

El líder Rocket lo arrebató de la mano de su subordinado y la leyó…

Después de eso la arrugó con fuerza y soltó otro grito de rabia…

"¡¡ESE CHICO NO SABE CON QUIEN ESTÁ TRATANDO!! ¡¡SI QUIERE GUERRA, ENTONCES LA TENDRÁ!!"


	10. Acorralando a la Bestia

Capítulo X

--Acorralando a la Bestia--

_1:00 pm_

_Hace más de 3 horas que Ash despachó a los agentes Rocket… _

El camino a Vermilion City transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo y Ash llegó a la ciudad más pronto de lo que tenía planeado. Viendo que aún el gimnasio permanecía cerrado (El Teniente Surge tomaba un pequeño descanso hasta las 2), el entrenador decidió ir a buscar un lugar en donde poder pasar la noche, y de paso un lugar en donde pudiera comer.

Tal parecía que todo marcharía según lo planeado, pero ni siquiera el nuevo Ash era capaz de poder ver que dentro de unas horas, cientos de soldados del Equipo Rocket le pisarían los talones cuales cazadores a una peligrosa bestia.

Dentro de una tienda de libros que Ash pasó de largo junto con su Raichu, se encontraba una mujer de pronunciados rizos rubios que se encontraba leyendo una revista (o al menos eso quería pretender). Después de que el siniestro entrenador pasó por el inmenso ventanal de la tienda, la muchacha conocida como la Agente 009, levantó la vista para asegurarse de que el muchacho no la estaba viendo y habló a través de un micrófono oculto en su oreja izquierda:

-El blanco se mueve con dirección hacia el Hotel Vermilion Sky- habló por el micrófono la agente.

-Compañías 2 y 4 moviéndose hacia Vermilion Sky...

En el techo de uno de los tantos edificios de Vermilion City, se encontraban otros 2 agentes del Equipo Rocket observando con sus binoculares:

-Me parece demasiado despliegue de fuerza para atrapar a un mocoso- dijo un hombre de constitución fuerte con una voz ronca y de pelo verdeazulado.

-Puede que te parezca ridículo Butch, pero el Señor Milenio ya nos advirtió que este muchachillo es cosa seria. ¿O acaso no te parece prueba suficiente el hecho de que mató a 5 de los nuestros sin ningún recato de conciencia?- le reprendió su compañera rubia y de una belleza casi similar a la de la difunta Jesse (con la diferencia de que ella es 3 años menor que la occisa).

Antes de que Butch le pudiese contestar algo a Cassidy, los dos se vieron interrumpidos por una nueva voz que les hablaba por sus micrófonos:

-Atención. El blanco se dirige a su posición en Vermilion Sky.

-Aquí Cassidy- contestó la muchacha llevándose una mano al oído izquierdo para contestar a aquella voz-. Listos para entrar en acción en cuanto tengamos la orden.

-Afirmativo agente Cassidy. Las compañías 1 y 3 se encuentran en 2 calles paralelas a su posición. En cuanto el blanco esté cerca, tienen autorización para atacar.

Lejos de Vermilion City en algún lugar del Bosque Viridian, Giovanni Milenio se encontraba en una gran sala llena de grandes pantallas y tableros electrónicos: el Centro de Operaciones del Equipo Rocket. Giovanni presidía todos los movimientos sentado en una plataforma por encima de los demás trabajadores.

-Todo está listo mi señor- habló con voz solemne un hombre de unos 20 años mayor que Giovanni, de pelo cano y la misma mirada maligna de Giovanni-. Los agentes esperan la orden de atacar.

-Me gustaría que fuera todo en el mayor anonimato posible- respondió Giovanni con voz impasible desde su cómodo asiento de terciopelo-. ¿Cuál es el rango de posibilidad que tenemos de hacer esta operación de forma limpia?

-La probabilidad es de un 15% señor Milenio- respondió un joven que se encontraba tecleando datos numéricos en su monitor.

-Con lo inestable que es el objetivo, es muy probable que se desate el caos entre los civiles- corroboro aquél señor canoso.

Giovanni se quedó pensando unos segundos…

Finalmente dijo:

-¡No importa los costos! ¡Ese entrenador será mío hoy! ¡Que comience la Operación Cacería del Chacal!

Las calles de Vermilion City estaban tan llenas de vida esa tarde. Nada parecía que arruinaría aquella bella cotidianidad. Sin embargo los pokémon que se encontraban en aquella calle de frente al hotel a donde se dirigía Ash no pensaban lo mismo.

Los pokémon, al igual que los animales comunes, pueden ser capaces de sentir en el aire la aproximación de algún desastre. Es por ello, que en toda la calle se empezaron a manifestar en diversos pokémon esa necesidad de alejarse del lugar lo más pronto posible. Varios Meowth, Pidgey, Snubull y otros tantos pokémon de ambientes urbanos empezaron a alejarse del lugar rápidamente, provocando el desconcierto de varias personas. Fue aún mayor ese desconcierto cuando algunos de los pokémon que acompañaban a las personas también se empezaban a mostrar inquietos y les gruñían a sus confundidos dueños, rogándoles porque abandonaran el lugar lo más rápido posible.

Ash y Raichu no fueron ajenos a este comportamiento de los pokémon a su alrededor. Raichu entonces volteó a ver a Ash y este simplemente levantó la vista al cielo, al tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba aquella sonrisa demencial que usó cuando murió Charizard…

"_Por fin… El juego va a comenzar…_"

Nadie supo como ocurrió, nadie lo pudo ver venir… Súbitamente, de un lado de la calle se produjo una intensa explosión que provocó entre las personas confusión y pánico. Para hacer más terrorífica la situación, una segunda explosión se vio del otro lado de la calle y esta vez el pánico fue general. Todo mundo empezaba a correr; hombres, mujeres, niños y pokémon trataban de salir de allí lo antes posible…

-¡¿Qué haces allí parado niño?! ¡¡Corre!!- le gritaba a Ash un hombre de unos 45 años que trataba de sacar a su familia de allí.

Pero Ash no se inmutó. Se limitó a observar a su Raichu, quién inmediatamente se había colocado en posición de combate, esperando las órdenes de su amo y, al mismo tiempo, esperando a que se disipara el humo levantado por las explosiones.

Cuando el humo se levantó (y no había ningún alma en toda la calle más que Ash), aparecieron ante el entrenador, cientos de soldados Rocket apuntándole con varios rifles de diversos calibres. Ash solo se limitó a sonreírles burlonamente para después decirles…

-Vaya, vaya… Milenio se superó a sí mismo esta vez. ¿No les parece muchachos?

-¡¡No te burles mocoso!!- le rugió un agente Rocket musculoso- ¡Tenemos órdenes de capturarte con vida! ¡No me tientes y me hagas violar esa orden!

-Muy bien. Si de verdad me quieren capturar…

Raichu lanzó un poderoso Impac-trueno contra las 2 compañías del Equipo Rocket, con devastadores resultados…

-¡¡PUES TENDRÁN QUE LUCHAR PARA LOGRARLO!!

Los Rockets que sobrevivieron a la descarga, se levantaron y el grito del jefe de las compañías no se hizo esperar: "¡¡ABRAN FUEGO!!"

Pero Ash fue más rápido que los Rockets, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, él ya había convocado a su Alakazam y le ordeno que levantase una gigantesca barrera psíquica que detuvo las balas. Los Rockets no pudieron evitar vaciar sus cartuchos y el maligno Ash, aprovechando la oportunidad convocó a su Nidoking y a un imponente Venasaur para ordenarles:

-¡Nidoking arrojales Ácido! ¡Venasaur, tú usa tus Hojas Navaja! ¡¡Sin piedad!!

Los pokémon rugieron ante las despiadadas órdenes de su dueño, y cada uno arrojó sus ataques en contra de los Rocket. Los gritos de dolor y agonía no se hicieron esperar. A algunos Rockets que les caía el ácido, chillaban de dolor al ver como el líquido verdoso les quemaba la piel y la cara, mientras que otros más aullaban horriblemente cuando las hojas navaja de Venasaur les cortaban extremidades, empezando a sangrar copiosamente.

El agente Rocket, horrorizado de ver como sus hombres caían uno por uno ante el enfermo Ketchum, se escondió detrás de un cubo de basura y se llevó una mano a la oreja derecha para hablar por radio:

-¡Código Rojo! ¡Código Rojo!- gritaba el Rocket en medio del caos de la batalla- ¡Estamos perdiendo muchos hombres! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! ¡Repito! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!

En la Base de Operaciones Giovanni Milenio apretaba los puños y los dientes, furioso al oír (al igual que todos los trabajadores) la terrible masacre que estaba provocando ese niño.

-¡Señor! ¡¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?!- le gritó desesperado el Sub-Comandante.

-¡¡Qué se apresuren las compañías 2 y 4!! ¡¡Y quiero que envíen a 4 escuadrones de Operaciones Especiales al lugar!! ¡¡Ese mocoso no se saldrá con la suya!!

-¡Aquí la Agente 009! ¡Estoy en camino con las compañías 2 y 4!- se escuchó la voz de la chica llamada Domino, en la sala.

-¡Butch y Cassidy aquí!- se escucharon las voces dobles-. ¡Empezaremos el ataque de apoyo para ganar tiempo!

-¡Domino, Butch y Cassidy! ¡Deben de mantenerse alejados de ese muchacho! ¡Dirijan los ataques desde posiciones seguras pero no se muestren al enemigo!- gritó Milenio.

En el techo del segundo edificio de donde se encontraba la batalla, Butch y Cassidy dieron la orden de atacar a la compañía que tenían detrás de ellos. Ahora con un nuevo grupo atacando desde el techo, Ash le ordenó a su Alakazam que los rodeara a todos en una burbuja protectora con el fin de evitar cualquier ataque de cualquier lado. A continuación, Ash liberó a un Magmar y le ordenó un lanzallamas al techo para obligarlos a retroceder…

La batalla se estaba prolongando y las fuerzas estaban parejas. Por cada 25 Rockets que Ash derrotaba, por llamarlo de esa forma, aparecían 50 más dispuestos a reducir al entrenador a cualquier costo. Cuando las fuerzas especiales de los Rocket, vestidos con exoesqueletos especiales y armados con ametralladoras FN P90, hicieron aparición en la batalla; poco a poco los Rocket iban ganando ventaja. Viendo que esta era una batalla en la que difícilmente podría ganar, Ash entonces ordenó a su Nidoking que provocara un Terremoto para desestabilizar a sus atacantes y poder darle oportunidad de escapar. Una vez que los Rockets se encontraron confundidos por el terremoto desatado por su Nidoking, Ash convocó de vuelta a sus pokémon (excepto a su Alakazan) y junto con su Raichu, salieron corriendo dentro de un callejón.

-¡El blanco está escapando! ¡Repito! ¡El blanco se nos escapa!- dijo el agente Rocket que había luchado contra Ash en la radio.

-¡¡No lo pierdan!!- bramó Giovanni furioso al oír esa noticia- ¡¡No lo dejen escapar!!-

-¡Aquí la Agente 009! ¡¿Hacía donde se mueve el blanco?!- habló Domino.

-¡El blanco se encuentra a 10 metros al oeste de su posición! ¡Intenta alejarse de la zona de ataque!

-¡Copiado! ¡Encontraremos al blanco y lo neutralizaremos!- respondió de forma confiada la chica Rocket.

-¡Que Butch y Cassidy sigan a ese muchacho!- ordenó Giovanni rápidamente-. ¡Asegúrense de llevarlo donde Domino!

-¡A la orden señor!- respondieron los aludidos al unísono.

Mientras tanto Ash y sus pokémon, Raichu y Alakazam; se encontraban corriendo por una callecita detrás de los edificios mayores, con la esperanza de eludir a sus perseguidores. Para la buena suerte del entrenador, a la calle en donde llegó el caos de las explosiones de hace unos minutos se había extendido hasta toda el área del centro de la ciudad. Miles de personas corrían a todas direcciones con el fin de alejarse del área metropolitana lo antes posible.

Ash aprovechó esta ventaja sin pensarlo. Tras regresar a su Alakazam a la pokébola y asegurar a Raichu en su hombro, el entrenador se mezcló entre la multitud y se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad. Desafortunadamente, no contaba con que la agente Domino había llegado al lugar. De nueva cuenta, el caos no se hizo esperar…

-¡Ríndete ahora mismo muchacho!- le grito Domino mientras detrás de ella se colocaban en posición de ataque decenas de Rockets.

Ash iba a repetir la misma táctica del Impac-trueno de su Raichu pero detrás de él, aparecieron Butch y Cassidy al mando de otros muchos soldados Rocket. Esta vez, Ash estaba rodeado…

-Ríndete niño- le ordenó Cassidy-. Se acabó el juego. Ya no tienes a donde ir…

Ash solo miró a los dos lados en donde tenía Rockets apuntándole. Por un momento consideró volver a llamar a su Alakazam pero la otra agente, Domino, le gritó como adivinando lo que pensaba hacer:

-Un movimiento en falso y te matamos aquí mismo mocoso

Cayendo en cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir luchando, Ash se llevó las manos hacia la nuca y se puso de rodillas; esperando a que se lo llevaran preso. Butch le hizo la seña a un soldado Rocket de que lo asegurara para llevárselo. El soldado avanzó con cautela y con su arma apuntándole en todo momento. Tras asegurarse que Ash no impondría resistencia, le golpeó la cabeza con la culata de su rifle para dejarlo inconsciente y podérselo llevar.

A lo lejos, una chica pelirroja que tenía su pelo suelto y estaba vestida con una chaqueta y pantalones de jeans, observaba con asombro como una camioneta negra se llevaba a Ketchum de la ciudad. Después de asegurarse de que no había ningún Rocket, se fue detrás de esa camioneta en su bicicleta.

* * *

_Sé que a todos los están siguiendo está historia los hice esperar muchísimo. Por ello les pido disculpas por la tardanza. Desde que abandoné la Facultad de Derecho, he estado muy ocupado por los trámites de entrada a mi nueva carrera y no tuve tiempo para dedicarme a este invento que sé que está teniendo éxito entre algunos._

_A su debido tiempo, seguiré subiendo más capítulos nuevos de esta emocionante historia en cuanto pueda hallar el tiempo en mi propia vida. Por ahora les dejo este capítulo junto por mi agradecimiento por leerlo, y por dejar reviews (Gracias sobre todo a Ai-Ketchum y a Satoshi-Taicho, por apoyarme en mis primeros pasos como escritor)._

_Aaron._


	11. El León y el Demonio

Capítulo XI

--El León y el Demonio--

_3:45 pm_

_Base Principal del Equipo Rocket, en algún lugar del Bosque Viridian… _

Ash empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, teniendo cuidado de no encandilarse con la única luz que salía del techo. Conforme fue recuperando sensibilidad de su cuerpo, se iba dando cuenta de que se encontraba encadenado a una especie de cama mecánica. No podía mover ni sus muñecas ni sus tobillos, dejándolo en una postura similar al Hombre de Vitrubio de Leonardo DaVinci. Después de abrir los ojos completamente, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba boca arriba al techo… Hasta que la cama se empezó a mover hacia delante.

Después de que el movimiento cesó, Ash pudo distinguir entre las sombras a 4 personas. 3 de ellas, 2 mujeres y un hombre, se encontraban de pie y un poco detrás de una figura más corpulenta y más alta que los anteriores… Giovanni Milenio se encontraba frente a él.

Milenio no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción al ver al muchacho que se atrevió a desafiar al Equipo Rocket, el mocoso que tuvo el descaro de matar a 3 miembros de la organización criminal más prestigiosa de Kanto, allí; prisionero, vulnerable. Milenio comenzó a hablarle al entrenador caído:

-¿Realmente pensaste que matarías a mis muchachos y salirte con la tuya?

-Giovanni Milenio…- empezó a decir Ash con una voz casi tan fría como la del Señor de los Rocket- Finalmente puedo ver el rostro de mi enemigo.

-¿Tu enemigo yo?- le respondió burlonamente Milenio- No es mi culpa que tengas pokémon que mis agentes consideran valiosos. Mucho menos que hallas perdido la Liga por culpa de un lagarto mal entrenado.

Milenio dio en el clavo al sacar ese comentario acerca de Charizard. En pocos segundos, la cara de Ash cambió a la de un furioso demonio; sus ojos irradiaban odio y furia elevados al 100%. Ash intentó forcejear en vano para liberarse y lanzarse contra Giovanni para despedazarlo. Pero en eso la cama mecánica liberó una descarga eléctrica que inmovilizó a Ketchum.

-Quieto muchachillo…- le espetó Giovanni con suavidad, como si le estuviese hablando a un animal domesticado- No intentes hacer nada estúpido mientras estas en esa cama, en mi presencia. Cada vez que siquiera intentes hacer algo, recibirás una descarga eléctrica.

Ash permaneció quieto y con la cabeza baja. Mientras sus ropas despedían humo como resultado de la descarga…

-Ahora escúchame- le dijo Giovanni con la misma fría voz-. Por el simple hecho de haber asesinado a Jesse, James y Meowth; no dudaría en matarte ahora mismo. De hecho se me ocurren cientos de maneras de acabar con tu vida en estos momentos. Desde un simple fusilamiento, hasta electrocutarte hasta la muerte tal y como lo hiciste con ellos tres. Pero finalmente, he confirmado lo que mis agentes me habían dicho de ti.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es?- le preguntó Ash, llenando cada palabra de un odio intenso contra Giovanni.

-Eres un demonio. Eres un desgraciado sin alma cuando de batallas y venganza se trata. ¿Y sabes algo niño? Sé apreciar el talento cuando lo veo.

Ash levantó la vista hacia Giovanni y se le quedó viendo con esa misma mirada asesina. Butch, Cassidy y Domino retrocedieron un poco intimidados, pero Milenio se acercó más…

-Con esa rabia, si la canalizas bien, puedes llegar lejos muchacho. Con alguien detrás de ti que te enseñe a utilizar todo ese odio para un beneficio, serás capaz de hacer grandes proezas. Proezas de las que las personas hablaran por muchas generaciones…

Ash siguió observando a Giovanni…

-Únete a mí, chico. Únete a mí y te prometo que a mi lado tendrás todo lo que has soñado y mucho más. Dinero, pokémons, mujeres… ¡Lo que tú quieras! Solo tienes que dejarme ayudarte… ¿Qué dices?

Ash y Giovanni se sostuvieron las miradas por largo tiempo. Como dos leones midiéndose mutuamente sus fuerzas antes de pelear a muerte. Entonces Ash le dijo:

-¿Quiere usted saber cuál es mi respuesta?

-Desde luego amigo mío…- le respondió Giovanni con un ligero timbre de entusiasmo en su voz.

-¿De verdad quiere saber cuál es mi respuesta?

-Claro que si

-Acérquese entonces…

Giovanni se acercó más a Ketchum. Cuando el ejecutivo tuvo su rostro a pocos metros del de Ash…

PLUFF!!

Nadie nunca se imaginó esa escena. Todo mundo se quedó atónito…

Ash le lanzó un enorme escupitajo al rostro de Giovanni Milenio.

La reacción no se hizo esperar… En cuanto Milenio se llevó una mano a la cara para convencerse de que ese mocoso no había tenido el descaro de escupirle y comprobó en sus dedos que lo que tenía era una mezcla de saliva y flemas, el Jefe de los Rockets lanzó un furioso rugido de rabia y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo a Ketchum. Dejándole la mejilla izquierda morada y con un hilillo de sangre saliéndole de la boca. El entrenador solo se limitó a reírse fuertemente, provocando la ira de Giovanni. Butch, Cassidy y Domino apenas y podían contenerlo cuando Giovanni hacía esfuerzos por zafarse y abalanzarse contra el muchacho para matarlo a golpes.

-¡Por favor señor contrólese!- le rogaba Domino mientras con sus dos manos puestas en el pecho de Giovanni, trataba de empujarlo lejos de Ash.

-¡¡SUÉLTENME!! ¡¡DÉJENME PASAR PARA MATAR A ESE MUCHACHO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!!

-¡¡Señor por favor!!- le gritaba Butch mientras le sostenía los brazos- ¡¡No se rebaje a su nivel!! ¡¡Ya tendrá la oportunidad de hacerlo lamentar lo que hizo!!

-¡¡ESE DESGRACIADO ME ESCUPIÓ!! ¡¡A MÍ!! ¡¡A GIOVANNI MILENIO NADIE LE ESCUPE!!

Pero Ash no estaba ayudando en nada. Al contrario, como queriendo provocar más a Giovanni, se estaba riendo como un loco. Realmente estaba disfrutando la escena que armaba Milenio delante de él.

Finalmente, tras unos 15 minutos (y otros 5 Rockets más que llegaron para contener a su líder). Giovanni recuperó la compostura. Tras secarse con un pañuelo que le extendió una soldado Rocket, Giovanni miró con rabia al muchacho por última vez y le dijo:

-¡Como quieras entonces! ¡Créeme que me dará mucho gusto acabar contigo!

Acto seguido, Milenio salió de la sala de interrogatorios para regresar a su oficina. No sin antes darles sus órdenes a 4 soldados Rocket:

-Llévenselo a las celdas. Pero antes de que lo encierren, quiero que le den a ese muchacho una "lección".

-¡Si señor!- le respondieron al unísono los 4 Rockets mientras hacían el saludo militar.

-Y traten de no ser tan severos. Recuerden que lo quiero vivo… Para yo mismo matarlo.

Los 4 Rockets entraron de vuelta a la habitación y liberaron a Ash de los grilletes de la cama mecánica y lo escoltaron hasta un elevador que bajó 2 niveles debajo de la tierra. Llegaron a un pasillo más amplio que los demás, que se dirigía a una sola puerta corrediza de los dos lados. Después de entrar, Ash pudo ver 6 puertas con una pequeña abertura al nivel de los ojos.

Luego de hacer entrar al entrenador en una de las celdas (relativamente pequeña, de unos 3x5, con una cama en una esquina, un lavamanos en otra esquina y un retrete en otra), uno de los Rockets golpeó a Ash en la espalda con la culata de su rifle, mientras que otro le daba una patada en el estómago, dejándolo en el suelo. Estando allí, los 4 Rockets empezaron a golpear y patear al muchacho hasta que pasaron unos 5 minutos…

-¡Eso te pasa por escupirle al Señor Milenio!

-¡Y dale gracias a Dios que no te matamos! ¡Tienes suerte de que aún te quieran con vida!

Y la puerta de la celda se cerró, dejando detrás a un Ash golpeado, con magulladuras en el rostro… Pero con aquella mirada llena de odio y determinación por matar.

* * *

_Casi nos acercamos al final amigos míos... Pero quiero mantenerlos en el suspenso un poco más. Estén alertas al siguiente capítulo._

_Y por favor dejen reviews... Felicitaciones, críticas, huevos podridos... lo que sea. Pero por favor comenten._

_Aaron_


	12. La Sirena Valiente

Capítulo XII

--La Sirena Valiente--

Afuera, Misty Waterflower había abandonado su bicicleta en un lugar oculto y avanzó lentamente entre los arbustos hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de la base como para verla desde lejos, pero al mismo tiempo permaneciendo oculta entre los árboles, lejos de la vista de dos soldados Rocket que custodiaban la entrada cargados con sendas ametralladoras M4.

Misty estaba analizando como podría hacer para adentrarse a la base y rescatar a Ash (así es… rescatar al demonio Ash) cuando algo dentro de su bolso empezó a vibrar y a soltar pitidos. Misty escudriño en el contenido rápidamente antes de que se apagara, y saco una especie de walkie-talkie amarillo del tamaño de un puño y con forma de huevo: un PokéNavegador. Después de sacarlo, Misty apretó uno de los botones del aparato para activar la conversación entrante, revelando la voz de una muchacha de unos 31 años…

-¿Misty? ¿Estás ahí?

-Hola Daisy- respondió la aludida mientras con otro botón apretado, hablaba por el micrófono del aparato.

-¡Misty! ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo va todo hasta ahora?

-Ya localicé a Ash…

-¿Encontraste a ese loco tan rápido?- sonó una segunda voz.

-¡Suelta eso Lily! ¡Estoy hablando yo!- rezongó Daisy en el micrófono.

-¡Demonios Daisy! ¡Estoy tratando de hablar con mi hermanita!- le respondió Lily.

-¡Pues espera tu turno!- le recriminó una tercera voz, Violet.

-¡Chicas concéntrense!- les habló Misty, irritada por las peleas tontas-. ¡Esto es importante!

-Lo siento Misty… ¿Qué decías?- dijo Daisy.

-Encontré a Ash. El problema es que lo atraparon los Rocket.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron las 3 hermanas en el micrófono.

-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?- le preguntó Violet.

-Ir a rescatarlo- le respondió Misty con determinación.

-¡¿Estás loca o qué?!- le gritó Lily fuera de sí- ¡¿Es qué acaso se te olvidó lo que te hizo ese desgraciado?!

-No Lily, no se me olvidó. Pero es preferible que Ash esté bajo la disposición de la policía que junto con el Equipo Rocket. ¿O es que tampoco no te puedes imaginar lo que serían capaces de hacer con él? Bien lo podrían matar o algo peor…

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron las tres hermanas.

-Hacerlo uno de ellos…

Pasaron unos segundos (los que Misty interpretó como una señal de que sus hermanas se asustaron) Daisy habló:

-La sola idea de que Ash se convierta en parte del Equipo Rocket suena horrible…

-¿Se imaginan las cosas que podría hacer un loco como él siendo parte del Equipo Rocket?- preguntó una asustada Lily.

-Pero no será así. Ash está determinado a destruir al Equipo Rocket, porque él cree que ellos tienen la culpa de haberlo hecho perder la Liga Añil- terció Misty-. Por eso debo de entrar ahí y sacarlo. Bien podrían matarlo, o quizás Ash cometería alguna nueva locura y las cosas se pondrían mucho peor.

-Muy bien hermanita. Pero por favor ten mucho cuidado- le respondió Violet preocupada.

-Lo haré. Ustedes vayan llamando a la policía y cuéntenles todo. Absolutamente todo.

-Claro hermanita. Pero… ¿A dónde los mandamos?

-Solo conecten el PokéNavegador a una computadora con Internet, y verán en donde estoy.

-Espera… estamos en eso- le dijo Daisy.

Unos pocos segundos después, Violet habló:

-¿En medio del Bosque Viridian? ¿Allí es donde está la base? ¿Creí que nadie sabía en donde se encontraba?

-Bueno pues ya no más… Chicas, voy a entrar- les dijo Misty con aquella voz llena de valentía.

-Ten cuidado hermanita…- dijeron las tres hermanas antes de que Misty cortara la comunicación.

"_Bien Misty, es ahora o nunca. De ti depende que Ash se detenga de una vez y por todas_".

Misty, se acercó poco a poco hasta donde estaban los Rockets, y silenciosamente liberó a Swampert y le dio la orden de lanzar un poderoso chorro de agua contra los dos Rockets de la entrada. Con una puntería magistral, Swampert golpeó a los dos guardias haciendo que se estrellasen contra un árbol y cayeran inconscientes.

Misty se acercó a los dos Rockets caídos y a los dos les quitó sus tarjetas de acceso para así poder entrar a la base y a cualquier puerta. Antes de retirarse y entrar al complejo, Misty vio en una funda mojada una pistola. Después de pensarlo por un momento, la entrenadora la sacó de la funda.

La chica se quedó viendo el arma por un momento. Aunque le repugnaban las armas, y mucho más le repugnaba la idea de siquiera tocarla, ella sabía que quizás la búsqueda y posterior rescate de Ash sería muy peligrosa, y que al entrar allí se jugaría tanto su vida como la de sus pokémon. Así que por mucho que no le gustaba la idea, Misty decidió llevar la pistola.

"_Solo por si acaso…_" pensó Misty, intentando lidiar con sus problemas de conciencia que le acarreaba llevar una pistola.

Al entrar a la base, Misty sintió una pequeña corriente helada salir desde dentro que la hizo temblar un poco.

"_Maldito aire acondicionado_" se dijo a sí misma Misty para darse valor y seguir caminando. Conforme iba adentrándose más y más, parecía como si los sentidos de Misty se hubiesen agudizado tanto como los de alguno de los perros legendarios. La muchacha se cuidaba hasta de su propia sombra, vigilaba cada esquina y se aseguraba de que no hubiese cámaras de vigilancia (casi al estilo de Solid Snake).

Necesitaba antes que nada, saber en donde se encontraban los prisioneros. Por lo que Misty comenzó a buscar alguna sala de control que pudiese indicarle en donde podrían tener a Ash. Para su suerte, el piso donde se encontraba parecía ser el menos vigilado del lugar; ya que Misty no se encontró con algún soldado Rocket en su búsqueda.

Tras media hora de estar buscando en todas las puertas a modo de prueba-error. Misty finalmente encontró la puerta correcta y, tras pasar la tarjeta, entró. Dentro del lugar había cientos de pantallas y un amplísimo panel de control en donde se podían manejar todas las medidas de seguridad de las instalaciones. Para poner mucho mejor las cosas, solo un Rocket se encontraba en la habitación y se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su silla. Con mucho cuidado, Misty se acercó al panel y empezó a buscar algún botón que le pudiese revelar la donde encontrar a Ash. Tras mucho buscar, encontró unos cuantos botones arriba de un letrero que leía "Área de Celdas". Misty apretó cada uno de los botones para revelar celdas vacías u ocupadas por Rockets que se encontraban en desacato.

Finalmente, tras 6 intentos, Misty dio con Ash. En un principio casi no lo reconocía debido a su nuevo color de pelo. Pero después supo que era el por lo más característico de su nueva personalidad: sus ojos.

La última vez que vio esos ojos, fue en Indigo City la noche que la golpeó. Ahora los estaba viendo nuevamente: fríos, llenos de odio, de furia… llenos de aquella enfermiza determinación por matar a todo quién se le pusiera enfrente. Misty contuvo una lágrima que quiso asomarse al recordar el bofetón.

"_No, Waterflower. No te dejes vencer por ese maldito recuerdo_" pensó Misty dándose ánimos.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un nuevo Rocket entró por la puerta…

-¡Hey Johnny! Te traje el café que…- se interrumpió el Rocket al ver a Misty allí.

En esos pocos segundos bastante incómodos, Misty fue más rápida que el soldado Rocket y apuntó con la pistola al soldado, haciéndolo levantar las manos:

-¡Quieto ahí!- le ordenó Misty con voz queda pero firme.

-Hey, hey… Tranquila monada- dijo el Rocket algo asustado-. Eso no es de juguete ¿Sabes?

-Afuera… ¡Rápido!- le ordeno Misty con toda la autoridad que pudo sacar de su voz.

El Rocket, con una cara que mezclaba desconcierto con miedo, salió hacia el pasillo con Misty aún apuntándole. Luego de que se cerró la puerta tras ellos, la chica se acercó más y tras acercarle la pistola a la barbilla, le preguntó:

-¿En dónde tienen a los prisioneros?

-Emm… Este… Yo

-¿¡En dónde tienen a los prisioneros!? ¡Dímelo o te disparo!

El Rocket se envalentonó y le dijo a Misty desafiante:

-No serías capaz…

Misty entonces le quitó el seguro al arma y le preguntó con el mismo tono de voz:

-¿Quieres apostar? ¿Te sientes con suerte?

-Está bien… Está bien… En el elevador, en el piso B2.

-Muy bien… Tú me vas a llevar entonces.

-¿Qué yo qué?

-¡Me vas a llevar allá abajo! ¡Fingirás que soy tu prisionera y una vez allí les dirás a los guardias que estén que suelten sus armas! ¡¿Quedó claro?!

-Ok… Ok… Pero no dispares. ¡No seas tonta!

-¡¡No me digas así o te juro que te disparo ahorita mismo!!

El Rocket llevó a la chica a regañadientes al elevador y bajaron al nivel de las celdas. Después de recorrer el habitual pasillo que separaba al elevador de las celdas. Entraron sin ningún problema. Para los guardias de allí, todo les parecía normal hasta que Misty se puso detrás de su "captor" y tras poner la pistola en el cuello, les gritó a los guardias:

-¡¡Tiren sus armas!!

Los Rocket estaban contrariados y evidentemente furiosos al recibir semejante orden de una chica menor que ellos. Misty gritó de nuevo:

-¡¡Tiren sus armas ahora o les juro que le disparo!!

Sonó un ruidito metálico (el seguro)…

-¡¡Habla enserio!!- gritó el rehén de Misty-. ¡¡Hagan lo que dice!!

Finalmente, los soldados tiraron sus armas y levantaron los brazos.

-¡¡De espaldas a la pared!! ¡¡Muévanse!!

Los guardias obedecieron…

-¡Abre la celda!- le ordenó a su rehén.

El Rocket abrió rápidamente la celda en donde se encontraba **Él**… Después de ello, Misty le golpeó en la nuca, cayendo inconsciente.

Una voz se oyó dentro de la celda, mientras Misty se asomaba. Sentado en la cama, con la mirada de un demonio, Ash miró a su "salvadora"…

-¿Tú?- le dijo Ash con una mezcla de burla e incredulidad.

-Hola Ash…

* * *

_¿Reviews si son tan amables?  
_

_Aaron_


	13. El Error de Misty

Capítulo XIII

--El Error de Misty--

Ash se levantó de su cama y se acercó a Misty hasta casi tenerla frente a su rostro. Al irse acercando a ella, Misty pudo ver de nuevo aquellos ojos de demonio que por mucho tiempo luchó por olvidar desde Indigo City. Aunque por un momento sintió que el miedo le iba a ganar, se mantuvo firme y le sostuvo la mirada al maligno entrenador. Cuando este salió de la celda, levantó un poco los brazos para estirarse. Acto seguido, volteó a ver a su "rescatadora" con esos mismos ojos que le dirigió la última vez que charlo con ella:

—De todas las personas del mundo… —empezó a decir Ash en son de burla y una ligera pizca de asombro—. Tú eres a la última que esperaba ver aquí. ¡Y encima ayudándome a escapar!

—No te hagas muchas ilusiones Ketchum —le contestó Misty con toda la valentía que pudo sacar—. El que haya venido aquí a rescatarte, no quiere decir que haya olvidado lo que me hiciste hace 3 meses. —Y le señaló la mejilla en donde la abofeteo.

—La que no se tiene que hacer ilusiones eres tú Waterflower —le respondió Ash con desprecio—. Después de que haya terminado con todo esto, tú y yo no somos nada.

—No espero nada más de ti —le respondió Misty, haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por no sentirse dolida por esas palabras.

—Muy bien, entonces. ¿Escapamos o nos quedaremos aquí a insultarnos mutuamente? No tengo ningún inconveniente en hacer lo segundo Waterflower, pero tengo asuntos pendientes.

Misty se negó a decirle algo más a Ketchum y decidieron abandonar las celdas y salir de la base. Pero antes de que Misty pudiese llegar a la salida, Ash le gritó a Misty con un dejo de cansancio. Como si el entrenador estuviese tratando de razonar con una mula:

—¿A dónde crees que vas estúpida?

—¿Disculpa? —le contestó Misty ofendida.

—¿No crees que debemos preguntarles a esos… —señaló a los 4 guardias Rocket que aún se encontraban de espaldas a la pared— …en donde tienen a mis pokémon?

Haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no írsele encima a Ash y matarlo allí mismo, Misty le respondió secamente:

—Hazlo rápido.

Ash solo se limitó a sonreír con malicia y tomó la pistola del Rocket que Misty dejó inconsciente y se dirigió donde los Rocket. Luego de separar a uno de ellos del resto del grupo, hizo que se arrodillara con rudeza y le obligó a voltearse a verlo. Ash tomó la pistola y le quitó el seguro, para luego ponérsela al Rocket en la sien izquierda.

—Muy bien amigo —le dijo Ash con un tono de amabilidad maliciosa—. Tú y yo vamos a jugar un pequeño juego que se llama "Confiésale al entrenador". Te voy a hacer una pregunta y tú me la vas a responder inmediatamente y diciéndome en todo momento la verdad. Y si no lo haces —le dijo Ash torciendo aquella demencial sonrisa—, voy a disparar en algún lugar que yo decida; hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber. ¿Te parece?

—Vete al diablo —le contestó el Rocket con toda la valentía que pudo.

—¿Sabes?… —le dijo Ash poniendo una expresión molesta (recuerden la cara que puso el Guasón cuando le dijo a un viejo: "Me recuerdas a mi padre") —. Esa no es la respuesta que estoy buscando…

Y apuntó el arma hacia la espalda de uno de los Rockets que se encontraba mirando a la pared y le pegó 3 tiros que lo mataron al instante. Misty gritó horrorizada:

—¡¡ASH!!

Pero el entrenador no le hizo caso, y volvió a mirar al Rocket (quién había cambiado su rostro al de uno asustado):

—Vamos a intentarlo otra vez. ¿Dónde están mis pokémon?

—N—no… No lo sé.

—No me estas ayudando, amigo —le dijo Ash entre comprensivo y divertido con la reacción que estaba provocando—. Quizás necesites otro incentivo…

Y de nuevo disparó contra otro Rocket, dándole en la espalda y en la nuca. Misty gritó de nuevo tratando de contener las lágrimas, producto del horror de la que era testigo:

—¡¡ASH POR FAVOR DETENTE!!

El Rocket que estaba siendo interrogado por Ash empezó a llorar del miedo…

—¿Estás llorando? —le preguntó Ash socarronamente—. Si todavía no te mato. Y no lo haré a menos que me digas… ¡¡EN DONDE ESTÁN MIS POKÉMON!!

—Por favor… —le rogaba el Rocket entre sollozos—. Por favor… Yo no sé en donde están tus pokémon. De verdad que no lo sé…

—Muy bien —le dijo Ash con una falsa resignación mientras le ponía la pistola en la sien, listo para jalar el gatillo—. No digas que no te lo advertí…

Pero antes de que pudiese consumar la macabra acción, Misty se abalanzó sobre Ash y le sostuvo fuertemente la mano en donde tenía el arma. Entonces, la entrenadora le habló con toda la autoridad y valentía que pudo (pese a que por dentro estaba muerta de miedo):

—Ya basta Ash.

—Misty… No quieras hacer las cosas más difíciles. ¿Me puedes soltar la mano?

—¡No Ketchum! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Te está diciendo que no sabe nada y yo le creo!

—Este imbécil solo está jugando conmigo…

—¡¡Ya es suficiente Ketchum!! —le gritó Misty—. ¡¡El que haya venido hasta aquí para rescatarte, no quiere decir que esté dispuesta a darte carta blanca para que hagas lo que se te antoje!!

Ash la miró por unos momentos. Por unos segundos, al entrenador se le ocurrió la idea de volver a "disciplinar" a Misty y dejarla allí abandonada para que él pudiese consumar su venganza sin ningún estorbo. Pero se dio cuenta de que la presencia de la pelirroja le sería útil al menos por un rato más. Ash se soltó bruscamente y se levantó al mismo tiempo que Misty. Después de sostenerse las miradas por unos momentos, Ash le respondió con frialdad:

—Está bien, Waterflower. Se hará como tú dices —le dijo Ash mientras se guardaba el arma—. Pero solo estás retrasándole lo inevitable.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo sabrás pronto…

Los dos entrenadores subieron al elevador hasta el piso de la entrada a la base. Los pocos segundos que Misty estuvo compartiendo el mismo espacio con Ash, le parecieron eternos. Ash solo se encontraba mirando los números de los pisos tapeando uno de sus pies impacientemente. Misty solo se limitaba a mirarlo con cierto terror. Los pocos minutos que llevaba conviviendo con él de nuevo, y el entrenador le había demostrado que estaba dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias con tal de ver su venganza consumada. Misty dio un suspiro, arrepintiéndose de estar metida en esta ironía de la vida al verse obligada a compartir una incómoda alianza con el malvado Ketchum.

Luego de salir del elevador, Misty y le hizo la seña a Ash para que lo siguiera y este, casi a regañadientes, obedeció a la chica. Después de unos segundos, los dos jóvenes llegaron a la sala de seguridad en donde Misty pudo localizar a Ash.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos aquí Waterflower?

—Buscar en donde tienen a tus pokémon ¿Qué más?

Misty se puso a teclear en el gran panel intentando localizar algún indicio de los pokémon de Ash. Después de unos segundos, las pantallas mostraron un cuarto en donde tenían almacenados varias pertenencias de los Rocket que se encontraban en las celdas. Junto con ellas se encontraba el saco de cuero negro de Ash, 5 pokébolas y en una pequeña jaula, Raichu.

Salieron del cuarto de seguridad, vigilando que nadie estuviese cerca y se dirigieron a la puerta en donde tenían a los pokémon de Ash. Después de unos 5 minutos de recorrer pasillos, localizaron la puerta correcta y entraron. Ash tomó sus pokébolas y se las coloco en su cinturón al tiempo que liberaba a su Raichu y se colocaba encima su chaqueta.

—Bien… Ya tienes a tus pokémon junto con el resto de tus cosas —le dijo Misty—. Ya es hora de que nos vayamos de aquí.

—Sí. Solo dame un segundo —le contestó Ash con voz cansina, mientras sacaba discretamente de entre uno de los uniformes de los Rocket, unas esposas.

Tras sacar las esposas, Ash se dirigió a Misty discretamente y sin que esta pudiese hacer algo en su defensa, la tomó del cuello y la lanzó contra uno de los lockers que se encontraba en la habitación. Misty trató de levantarse pero de nuevo se vio puesta en el piso por una bofetada de Ash. Antes de que Misty pudiese reaccionar, Ash tomó una de las muñecas de Misty y puso un extremo de las esposas en ella, para luego atarla a la manija de uno de los lockers en el otro extremo.

—Tú te quedas aquí —le dijo Ash con una sonrisa maléfica.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¡Déjame!! ¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡Suéltame maldito enfermo!!

—Lo siento Misty —le respondió Ash sonriendo maléficamente—. Pero de aquí en adelante no eres más que un estorbo. Muchas gracias por la llave por cierto…

—¡¡Ash no puedes hacerme esto!! ¡¡Estás loco!!

—Prefiero más el término de "Destructor de los Rocket" —le respondió el muchacho soltando una risa burlona, mientras abandonaba a Misty en el cuarto con sus gritos.

Debajo, en el nivel de las celdas. Los Rocket que sobrevivieron a las locuras de Ash, estaban contactando por radio donde se encontraba Giovanni:

—¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor que alguien responda!

—Aquí la Agente 009. El Señor Milenio se encuentra en una videoconferencia muy importante. ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Pongan a toda la Base alerta! ¡Repito! ¡Pongan toda la Base en Máxima Alerta!

—¿Porqué? ¿Qué sucedió?

—¡El prisionero! ¡El chiquillo al que nos encomendaron su custodia!

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! — gritó Domino impaciente, y asustada, por la radio.

—¡¡Se ha escapado!! ¡¡Ese mocoso se escapó y mató a 2 de los nuestros y dejó a un tercero inconsciente!!

—¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡No puede ser!!

Domino cortó la conversación de la radio y se dirigió a toda prisa al Centro de Operaciones…

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, pésimo? Dejen reviews para que sepa su opinión._

_Estén alertas. Casi llegamos al final de esta historia. ¿Ash finalmente consumará su venganza contra Giovanni y el Equipo Rocket? ¿Misty podrá escapar y detener a Ash antes de que le pase algo a ella?  
_

_Aaron_


	14. La Caída de Giovanni

Capítulo XIV

--La Caída de Giovanni--

La chica de rizos rubios entró a toda prisa donde se encontraba la gran sala donde Giovanni había dirigido el ataque en contra de Ketchum horas antes. Varios trabajadores del lugar se sorprendían de verla corriendo tan deprisa hasta donde se encontraba el Sub-Comandante de los Rocket: Joseph Caedus.

—¡¡Sub-Comandante!! ¡¡Sub-Comandante!! —gritaba Domino al hombre de pelos canos de mirada ambiciosa.

—¿Pero qué sucede que está tan agitada Agente 009? ¿Parece como si se avecinara una guerra?

—Pues señor… Puede decirse que sí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

—¡El prisionero ha escapado!

—¡¡QUÉ!! —gritó Caedus con una mezcla de horror y enojo.

—¡El prisionero Satoshi Ketchum se ha escapado señor! ¡Y mató a dos guardias en el proceso!

La orden del Sub-Comandante no se hizo esperar…

—¡¡Toda la base está ahora en Alerta Máxima!! ¡¡Esto no es un simulacro!! ¡¡Seguridad Nivel 5!! ¡¡Un peligroso prisionero se ha escapado!! ¡¡Todas las unidades a sus estaciones!!

Inmediatamente, en toda la base se empezaron a oír las alarmas de alerta y en algunas áreas importantes de la Base, la alarma estaba acompañada por una luz roja que aumentaba la gravedad de la situación.

En tan solo 5 minutos, toda la Base del Equipo Rocket estaba vuelta un caos total. Las emociones que se podían apreciar en todo ese alboroto eran diversas: miedo, incertidumbre, terror…

Y todo por un joven entrenador… Que en esos momentos estaba corriendo a toda velocidad siguiendo a su Raichu.

—¡¡Búscalos Raichu!! ¡¡Rápido que ya saben que estamos aquí!!

La forma evolucionada del Pikachu de Ash, avanzó a toda velocidad hacia una puerta que se leía "Solo Personal Autorizado". Ash pasó la tarjeta de acceso en la ranura para entrar, pero la puerta le denegó el acceso.

"_No tengo tiempo para estas idioteces_" pensó Ash irritado. A continuación le dio la orden a su Pokémon de derribar la puerta con un ataque Chispa. Al caer la puerta producto de la embestida combinada con amplias cargas de electricidad de Raichu, Ash entró a un grandísimo almacén en donde se encontraban cientos de pokébolas ocupadas por diversos Pokémon.

A continuación, Ash sacó a su Alakazam y asistido por los poderes psíquicos de su Pokémon, Ash habló a todas las pokébolas en el almacén:

"_¡¡Salgan todos de sus pokébolas!! ¡¡La oportunidad de vengarse del Equipo Rocket ha llegado para todos!!_"

Inmediatamente, todas las pokébolas del almacén se abrieron, revelando cientos de Pokémon de diversas formas, tamaños y tipos. Houndours, Houndooms, Arcanines, Nidokings, Ryhorns, Rydons, Magmar, Scythers, Scizors, Onix, Steelix y cientos de Pokémon que el Equipo Rocket utilizaba para sus diabólicos planes se liberaron de sus pokébolas y se pusieron frente a Ash, esperando órdenes de su "salvador". Ash no perdió tiempo, y aprovechando el efecto que le estaba proporcionando Alakazam a su voz, les habló con voz firme y autoritaria:

"_¡¡Muchachos!! ¡¡Su oportunidad dorada de escapar del Equipo Rocket ha llegado!! ¡¡Ayúdenme todos ustedes destruyendo al Equipo Rocket y les prometo que serán libres de su dominio!!_"

Cuando terminó Ash de hablarles, todos los Pokémon (sumidos en una especie de trance, producido por el poder de Alakazam en combinación con la despiadada voluntad de Ketchum) le rugieron a modo de vítores, dispuestos a cumplir con esta oportunidad de acabar con los Rockets. Inmediatamente después de ese momento de alzamiento de moral, todos salieron de la sala en distintas formas: unos destrozaban el techo y se abrían paso hacia arriba, otros destrozaban el suelo para abrirse paso hacía los niveles profundos de la base, otros más se teletransportaban, otros alzaban el vuelo hacía los agujeros que estaban en el techo…

Ash sonrió con satisfacción al ver que los pokémon le ayudarían a hacer parte del trabajo sucio y después, ayudado por su Alakazam, se trasladó a los bajos niveles de la Base.

Mientras tanto en la Base de Operaciones de los Rocket, Giovanni Milenio había irrumpido en el lugar completamente furioso (pero al mismo tiempo consternado), haciéndole a todos los que trabajaban allí la misma pregunta que ellos mismos se hacían:

—¡¿En dónde está?!

—¡No lo sabemos todavía señor! —le respondió el Sub-Comandante—. ¡Hemos tratado de rastrear cada posible ubicación pero no lo encontramos!

—¡¡Búsquenlo rápido!! ¡¡No sabemos de lo que ese niño es capaz de hacernos a todos ahora que está libre!!

Pero de pronto, un temblor invadió toda la sala provocando el miedo en todos. El temblor duró unos 15 segundos cuando mucho hasta que de repente, todo quedó en silencio…

Todos se quedaron alerta ante alguna explosión o catástrofe parecida, pero nadie nunca se imaginó que del mismísimo piso vendría el problema…

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, del piso emergió un imponente Steelix que derribó todo a su paso. Casi al mismo tiempo, de las pantallas emergieron varios chorros de fuego seguidos de varios Charizard, Blaziken e Infernape. El gigantesco Steelix rugió a todos los presentes y se abalanzó contra toda pobre alma que tuviera grabada la "R" en sus ropas, mientras que los pokémon de fuego desataban el infierno por todas partes.

El Sub-Comandante Caedus, Domino y Giovanni no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, la puerta de entrada al gran salón estalló en pedazos. De allá afuera, se oían gritos de Rockets que huían despavoridos o gritaban de dolor ante los ataques de sus perseguidores pokémon.

El grito de furia de Giovanni fue quizás el más fuerte de todos los alaridos que se empezaban a oír en toda la Base del Equipo Rocket…

—¡¡¡KETCHUM!! ¡¡TE MATARÉ!!

Mientras tanto, Ash había conseguido llegar hasta los niveles más bajos de la Base por medio de su Alakazam. Después de derribar las puertas (que estaban cerradas con varios cerrojos como resultado de la Alerta Roja) con la ayuda de su Raichu, el entrenador llegó a un gran salón que estaría completamente oscuro, de no ser por una gigantesca máquina en forma de cilindro, en donde giraban 3 ventiladores, igual de enormes, mientras todo estaba conectado por varios cables gruesos, tanto en el suelo como en el techo. Los cables que estaban en el suelo, se conectaban a varios generadores de energía, mientras que los cables que iban al techo, ascendían hasta los últimos pisos de la base: era el Generador Maestro.

Ash se quedó contemplando, al igual que sus dos pokémon, aquel titán de metal que despedía luces de varios tonos de azul en señal de que el generador estaba trabajando en óptimas condiciones. De repente, Ash volvió a dibujar en su rostro aquella demencial sonrisa.

"_Esto se acaba hoy_"

Ash lanzó todas sus pokébolas al aire para liberar a sus pokémon. Después de aquellos rayos de color blanco, aparecieron ante el entrenador: Nidoking, Venasaur, Blastoise y Magmar. Ash los miró a todos con una expresión de triunfo en su rostro. Después de que Alakazam y Raichu se unieron al grupo, Ash les gritó a todos:

—¡¡Muchachos!! ¡¡Destruyan este lugar ahora!!

Todos sus pokémon rugieron al escuchar la orden de su entrenador e inmediatamente lanzaron todos sus ataques tanto como al Generador Maestro como a los generadores menores. Nidoking lanzó varios Lanzallamas en contra de las máquinas, Blastoise utilizó Cañón Luminoso contra el Gran Generador, Venasaur liberó de su boca una gigantesca Energibola contra el Generador Maestro, Magmar lanzó contra los generadores pequeños un humo rojizo volcánico: Humareda Volcánica, Alakazam lanzó un Rayo Psíquico tanto contra los generadores chicos como contra el grande y Raichu, desató un poderoso Trueno contra el Generador Maestro.

Los fuertes ataques de los pokémon de Ash, terminaron por debilitar todas las máquinas hasta el punto de que no podían soportar ni siquiera un solo voltio de electricidad, hasta que finalmente los generadores empezaron a explotar uno por uno. Y con ellos… toda la base empezó a temblar y a explotar.

"_Pronto mi venganza se consumará… Pero antes, debo de atender un último cabo suelto_"

Ash regresó a todos sus pokémon excepto a Alakazam y Raichu, y con la ayuda del primero, se teletransportó de regreso hacia arriba dejando la estancia sumiéndose en explosiones y temblores, que habían herido de muerte a toda la estructura del edificio de los Rocket.

Arriba en la habitación en donde se encontraba atrapada, Misty había escuchado los ruidos de las explosiones y los gritos que soltaban los Rockets al ser atacados por sus propios pokémon, que a su vez se encontraban bajo la influencia del Alakazam de Ash. La chica se asustó más todavía cuando un tercer temblor, empezó a sacudir el edificio y se oyó el inconfundible estruendo de una explosión.

"_Maldición Ketchum… ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Nos condenaste a todos!_" pensaba la entrenadora presa del pánico mientras se trataba de zafar de las esposas que le colocó Ash. Una cuarta explosión derribó buena parte de la pared de la habitación en donde se encontraba Misty, levantando muchísimo polvo y partes de metal. De afuera, se podían oír los rugidos de cientos de furiosos pokémon que empezaban a derribar el lugar sin importar a quién se encontraran.

Pese a los esfuerzos de la entrenadora por esconderse al momento en que aquella pared que se encontraba a su izquierda fue derribada, no pudo evitar el ser vista por un iracundo Mightyena que la miraba con ojos rabiosos, dispuesta a acabar con su vida.

El pokémon oscuro se acercó a ella gruñéndole amenazadoramente. Misty trataba de alejar al animal lanzándole los pedazos de pared que tenía a la mano, sin mayor resultado que el provocar aún más al pokémon. Mightyena estaba listo para abalanzarse contra Misty…

En ese instante en que Misty gritaba asustada, de sus pokébolas se liberó automáticamente el Swampert que utilizó apenas unas cuantas horas antes y protegió a su entrenadora al propinarle a Mightyena un fuertísimo Brazo Martillo que lo lanzó contra las ruinas de la pared derribada. Mightyena se iba a levantar para contraatacar al pokémon de Misty, pero un nuevo temblor sacudió el edificio haciendo que cayesen pedazos del techo sobre el pobre pokémon hiena, sepultándolo. Misty miró agradecida a Swampert:

—Gracias Swampert —le dijo con una voz crispada por el miedo.

El pokémon le rugió con una sonrisa paternal para levantarle los ánimos a Misty. Cosa que funcionó, devolviéndole a la entrenadora las fuerzas para continuar con su misión. Misty, con una sonrisa de complicidad, le ordenó entonces a su pokémon:

—¡Rápido Swampert! ¡Ayúdame a deshacerme de estas esposas!

Swampert tomó la cadena que separaba la muñeca de Misty con lo que quedaba del locker y con una gran facilidad, reventó la cadena para luego ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Con los ánimos renovados, Misty le ordenó a Swampert que derribase la puerta de la habitación (o lo que quedaba de ella) y una vez afuera, Misty trató de buscar la salida de la base.

"_Si conozco a Ash (y creo que estoy en lo correcto), estoy segura de que saldrá de aquí con vida. Entonces… lo detendré de una buena vez_"

En lo que quedaba de la Sala de Operaciones de los Rocket; Domino, Butch, Cassidy y el Sub-Comandante Caedus, luchaban contra los pokémon a los que Ash había lavado el cerebro con todo lo que tenían a su alcance: los pokémon de los respectivos entrenadores así como también las armas de fuego que pudieron conseguir.

Primeape y Cloyster (los pokémon más fuertes de Butch), luchaban contra un nuevo Blaziken (el primero que irrumpió en el lugar fue acribillado por varios Rocket), un Magneton, un Electabuzz y un Nidorino.

Por su parte los pokémon más fuertes de Cassidy, un Sableye y un Granbull, estaban luchando en una encarnizada batalla cuerpo a cuerpo contra un Hitmonchan, un Machamp y un Hariyama.

Domino y el Sub-Comandante no tenían ningún pokémon propio, pero junto con Butch y Cassidy, trataban de ganar terreno a los pokémon invasores (cada vez mayores en número) ayudados con sendas ametralladoras M4 y FN-P90.

—¡¿Dónde está el Señor Giovanni?! —gritaba Caedus en medio del fragor de la batalla.

—¡¡Le dijimos que se regresara a su despacho!! ¡¡Ahora ese es el único lugar seguro en medio de todo este caos!! —le gritaba Domino al tiempo que descargaba una ráfaga de balas contra un Scyther que estaba acabando con un pobre soldado Rocket.

En el despacho, Giovanni Milenio se encontraba de pie mirando a la ventana. El sol se estaba poniendo detrás de las montañas que se asomaban más allá del Bosque Viridian. Giovanni dibujó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa. De pequeño siempre le había gustado ver los atardeceres desde su humilde casa en las afueras de Viridian City; era un pequeño recordatorio de que aún en las situaciones adversas que vivía en su hogar, siempre existía algo que le podía devolver la sonrisa.

—¿Sabes Persian? —le habló a su pokémon felino que miraba junto con él esa última puesta de Sol—. Es primera vez en mucho tiempo que vuelvo a apreciar la gloria de la Creación…

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos furiosos golpes que se escucharon detrás de la puerta de su despacho. Giovanni solo volteó a ver la puerta con calma y lentamente se volvió frente a ella.

"_Al menos se cumplirá uno de mis sueños… Si he de morir, voy a morir luchando. Voy a morir con el privilegio de haber defendido mi honor hasta el final_"

Unos nuevos golpes se oyeron en la puerta…

"_Vamos… ¡Vamos muchachito! ¡Ven aquí y enfréntame como a los hombres!_"

Más golpes se oyeron en la puerta, mucho más fuertes que nunca…

"_¡Acabemos esto que empezaste muchacho! ¡Quiero cerrar mi vida con broche de oro!_"

Finalmente una explosión derribó la puerta y de entre el humo que cubrió toda la estancia, emergió imponente una figura de estatura menor que la de Giovanni. Con la mirada de un demonio listo para destruir, avanzó Ketchum directamente hasta Giovanni…

—Milenio… —le dijo Ash con una sonrisa maléfica.

—Ketchum… —le contestó Giovanni con una voz venenosa.

Los dos oponentes se miraron con todo el odio del mundo. Parecía como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en aquél instante… Parecía como si todo desapareciera y solo existiesen esas dos personas que parecía que estaban destinadas a este último y magno duelo. Los dos se miraban igual que como lo hicieron en aquella sala de interrogatorios en donde Ash estuvo atado minutos antes… Como dos lobos en medio del invierno, midiéndose mutuamente antes de que se despedazaran entre los dos…

Una nueva explosión…

—¡¡Sal Blastoise!!

—¡¡Adelante Aggron!!

Los dos pokémon rugieron listos para la gran batalla. Sin perder tiempo, los entrenadores ordenaron los ataques…

—¡¡Mega Puño Blastoise!!

—¡¡Cola de Hierro ya!!

Los dos ataques chocaron contra los pokémon. El Mega Puño de Blastoise dio de lleno contra el rostro de Aggron, mientras que la Cola de Hierro del pokémon de acero acertó en el estómago de la tortuga gigante. La onda de choque producto del impacto fue tal, que ambos pokémon retrocedieron por la fuerza del ataque…

—¡¡HidroBomba!!

—¡¡Defensa de Acero!!

Los grandes chorros de agua de Blastoise se estrellaron contra Aggron, pero el pokémon de Giovanni se había rodeado de un aura azul que rodeo toda su armadura metálica, haciendo que el agua le resbalase sin ningún daño. A pesar de ello, como Aggron era mitad roca, el pokémon se sintió un poco débil ante el ataque de Blastoise…

—Eres bueno Milenio… —le decía Ash con cierto tono de desprecio.

—Tú tampoco eres malo niño —le respondió el Jefe de los Rocket con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—. Pero solo uno saldrá de este lugar con vida… ¡¡Y ese seré yo!! ¡¡Aggron, Eco Metálico!!

El pokémon de acero abrió la boca y soltó un terrible chillido, similar al del metal al ser pasado por las uñas. Tanto Ash como Blastoise se llevaron las manos a los oídos, perturbados por el sonido. Giovanni aprovechó el momento de debilidad de Blastoise y decidió irse a todo o nada:

—¡¡Aggron, Rocas Afiladas!!

Los ojos de Aggron brillaron a un color azul mientras de la nada aparecían varias rocas de tamaño de espadas de mandoble. Después de eso, Aggron lanzó sus brazos hacia delante y las rocas salieron disparadas hacia Blastoise, provocándole cortadas de diversos niveles. Blastoise gruñó de dolor ante este despiadado ataque, pero Ash no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por su enemigo.

—¡¡No Giovanni!! ¡¡Esto se acaba hoy!! ¡¡Blastoise lánzale una Ventisca!!

La tortuga tomó aire y soltó una fuertísima bocanada de aire frío. Tan frío, que pequeñas bolas de nieve salían de la boca del pokémon. Aggron empezó a retroceder ante el poderoso ataque pero poco a poco iba perdiendo movilidad. Finalmente, Aggron quedó completamente petrificado pues su armadura de acero se enfrió hasta dejarlo congelado. Blastoise no necesitó oír la orden del entrenador y preparó un nuevo MegaPuño, apuntando a la cabeza de Aggron…

La cabeza de Aggron rodó a los pies de un Giovanni que tenía los ojos crispados de la furia que se empezaba a apoderar de su persona.

—¡¡ARRGHH!! ¡¡MALDITO NIÑO!! ¡¡NO ME VENCERÁS TAN FÁCILMENTE!! ¡¡SAL MACHAMP!!

Un pokémon de cuatro brazos, extremadamente musculoso, se reveló ante el Blastoise de Ash. Ash solo se limitó a sonreír burlonamente.

—Muy bien entonces… ¡Blastoise regresa!

El pokémon tortuga regresó a la pokébola de Ash y el entrenador sacó una nueva.

—¡¡Acaba con ese desgraciado Nidoking!!

Un pokémon morado del mismo tamaño de Aggron y con apariencia de dinosaurio, se irguió imponente ante el Machamp de Giovanni y le rugió en su cara en un intento de intimidación. Giovanni no perdió el tiempo…

—¡Craso error al permitir que ese Nidoking se acerque demasiado! ¡Machamp haz Fuerza!

Machamp tomó al Nidoking de Ash y lo lanzó contra la pared y, antes de darle a Nidoking alguna oportunidad de contraatacar, empezó a propinarle puñetazos a Nidoking. Pero Ash estaba esperando ese ridículo despliegue de fuerza del pokémon de Giovanni…

—¡¡Lanzallamas Nidoking!! ¡¡Al rostro!!

Nidoking abrió su boca y soltó una bocanada de fuego al rostro de Machamp, provocando que este se separara a toda prisa de Nidoking llevándose sus dos de sus brazos al rostro gimiendo de dolor. Ash torció aquella demencial sonrisa y le gritó a Nidoking como un loco…

—¡¡Ácido ya, Nidoking!! ¡¡Que sufra como yo sufrí por culpa de esos idiotas de Jesse y James!!

Nidoking soltó un montón de ácido contra la espalda de Machamp haciendo que el pokémon se retorciese de dolor, gimiendo por piedad…

—¡¡Mátalo Nidoking!! ¡¡Onda Certera!!

De las manos de Nidoking se empezó a formar una brillante bola de energía de un color azul pálido. Cuando la bola creció lo suficientemente grande, Nidoking corrió donde se revolvía Machamp y lanzó esa bola de energía al estómago. El ataque mandó a Machamp a estrellarse contra el ventanal del despacho de Milenio haciendo caer al pokémon al vacío…

—¡¿De verdad quieres continuar Milenio?! —le gritó burlonamente Ash—. ¡¡Porque de ser así te aseguro que la muerte de Jesse y James te parecerá piadosa cuando acabe contigo!!

—¡¡CÁLLATE!!

Giovanni estaba fuera de sí. Nunca había conocido a alguien cuya maldad superase a la suya. Desesperado al verse sin salida, Giovanni sacó del interior de su saco una pistola y le apuntó a Ash…

—¡Yo no voy a perder! ¡¡No pienso caer ante un mocoso!!

Por primera vez en su vida, el Gran Jefe del Equipo Rocket estaba siendo presa de emociones que nunca creyó conocer: Pánico, horror, desesperación, miedo…

Ash le sonrió a Giovanni tal y como lo hizo con Jesse y James, con Charizard, con todos los agentes y soldados Rocket antes de despacharlos. Ya lo tenía en sus garras…

—Se acabó Giovanni… El Equipo Rocket oficialmente ha muerto.

—N-no… No, no, no, no… ¡¡NO!! —gritó Giovanni presa del miedo.

Y por ese mismo miedo que se apoderó de él, Giovanni se llevó la pistola a la sien derecha y jaló el gatillo…

BANG!!

Allí, en medio de un imperio en llamas y con un Ash Ketchum riendo como un loco al ver que su venganza se había consumado exitosamente, había quedado el gran Giovanni Milenio. Tirado tras su escritorio, con un único agujero en la sien derecha y una afloración de carne en la sien izquierda de donde salió la bala y sangrando copiosamente.

El Gran Jefe de los Rocket se había suicidado presa del terror que le provocó el demonio que tenía frente a él, riendo demencialmente.

* * *

_Este es el capítulo cumbre amigos míos. ¡¡Giovanni ha caído y Ash consumó su venganza!!_

_Pero la cosa no se acaba aquí todavía... ¿Cómo detendrá Misty a Ash y acabará con esta insana cruzada?_

_Estén pendientes... ¡Ya falta poco!_

_P.D. ¿Reviews si no les importa? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Excelente, bueno, malo, pésimo, un invento terrible que debe de ir a la hoguera?  
_

_Aaron_


	15. El Sacrificio de Raichu

Capítulo XV

--El Sacrificio de Raichu--

Desde afuera, Misty se encontraba a cierta distancia de la Base de los Rocket y veía con asombro y horror como el edificio se iba consumiendo en medio de explosiones, derrumbes e incendios. Era oficial… Ash demostró ser un ser humano terrible al que se debía de encerrar lo más pronto posible. Varios pokémon estaban huyendo de la base recuperados del trance de Alakazam mientras que los pocos soldados Rocket que habían sobrevivido al Armagedón que desató Ketchum salían con dificultad del lugar; algunos bañados en sangre, otros más ayudados por otro compañero, y otros tantos cubiertos de hollín y gritando con horror: "_¡¡Sálvenos por favor!! ¡¡Está loco!!_"

Cuando Misty creyó que al final quedarían varios sobrevivientes del desastre que provocó Ash, toda la tierra de los alrededores de la base fue sacudida, hasta que finalmente una nueva y mayor explosión consumió lo que quedaba del edificio y sus alrededores. Los pokémon y personas que estaban cerca del lugar, que apenas iban saliendo pensando que se habían salvado, desaparecieron en medio de la explosión y las llamas.

"_No…_" —pensaba Misty con terror mientras corría al lugar en donde ocurrió la última explosión que marcó la caída del Equipo Rocket—. "_No… Por favor que no haya muerto. Por favor…_"

Cuando Misty llegó, el lugar parecía desolado. Solo había ramas y plantas ardiendo en llamas; la tierra tomó el color negro del carbón y había algunos cuantos cadáveres ardiendo. Misty quería acercarse al lugar pero el tamaño de las llamas se lo impedía.

"_No puede ser… ¿Realmente me equivoqué? ¿Será que realmente no consiguió escapar?_"

Los pensamientos de Misty se vieron interrumpidos por una visión la cual no sabía cómo clasificar Misty: ¿Milagrosa o infernal?

De entre las llamas, acompañado por un Alakazam y con un Raichu al hombro, salió un muchacho de unos 13 años con la camisa negra ligeramente rota del hombro, y los pantalones con manchas de hollín. Aunque su cara estaba igual de sucia y tenía un hilillo de sangre saliéndole de entre el cabello y caía a través de la mejilla derecha; los ojos del entrenador demoniaco se podían ver claramente de entre las llamas… Ash Ketchum estaba vivo y tenía una sonrisa enferma que celebraba la consumación de su terrible venganza.

Misty se quedó observando a Ketchum sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos… ¡Ash había sobrevivido y finalmente consumó su venganza!

Eso solo significaba una cosa… Aprovechando que las grandes llamas ocultaban a Misty de la mirada diabólica de Ash, la chica tomó su PokéNavegador y llamó a sus hermanas…

—¿Chicas? ¿Dónde están? ¡¡Respondan!!

—¡Hermanita! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —le contestó Daisy desde el micrófono.

—Estoy afuera de la base.

—Creíamos que estábamos adentro… ¿Qué paso? —le preguntó Violet.

—Acabo de escapar de la Base… Ash la destruyó.

—¡¡¿QUÉ?!! —las tres hermanas gritaron estupefactas.

—¡Por Dios, Misty! ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Lily.

—Estoy bien… Escapé por un pelito.

—¿Y Ash? —preguntó de nuevo Daisy—. ¿Está vivo?

—Está vivo… ¡Y está caminando hacia mí!

—¡¡Misty, olvida todo eso y vete!! ¡¡Ese loco te puede hacer algo!!

—¡No Daisy! —le respondió la pelirroja con determinación—. ¡Esto se tiene que acabar ya! ¿Les avisaron a la policía?

—Sí Misty. Ellos ya van en camino. Además creo que a estas alturas en Viridian City ya deben de saber algo por todo el humo que seguramente está soltando el edificio.

—¡Bien chicas! ¡Deséenme suerte!

—¡Regresa a nosotros pronto hermanita! —se despidieron con preocupación las tres hermanas.

Misty cerró su aparato y tras guardarlo en su bolso, se puso firme y esperó a la llegada de Ketchum.

"_Es ahora o nunca, Misty. ¡Ten valor!_"

Luego de esperar varios segundos, que a Misty le parecieron eternos, la entrenadora pudo ver salir de entre las llamas una burbuja psíquica producida por Alakazam. Tras alejarse lo suficiente del fuego, Ash regresó a su pokémon psíquico a la pokébola y se paró erguido, para respirar el aire fresco con la satisfacción de saber que había triunfado.

Aquella majestad con la que pretendía alzarse el muchacho, hizo que Misty se sintiese asqueada del entrenador que alguna vez fue su amigo y su amor secreto. Solo por eso, Misty tomó más valor para poder encarar a Ash a un último duelo.

Ash salió caminando con naturalidad con Raichu en su hombro. Caminó por unos momentos cuando fue sorprendido por Misty, quién se encontraba de pie delante de él y con los puños cerrados; lista para cualquier cosa que se atreviera a hacer Ash.

—¡Ah, Waterflower! —le dijo Ash con sorpresa—. Veo que pudiste librarte de las esposas y salir de la base. De verdad que te subestime…

—Me has subestimado desde el primer momento en que te volví a ver Ketchum. Pero eso se acabó…

—¡Por favor, Waterflower! ¡No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías sentimentales ni para tus juegos! Tengo medallas que ganar…

Ash quiso pasar de largo a Misty para dirigirse a Viridian, pero Misty le cerró el paso mientras le dirigía a Ash una mirada llena de odio. Ash quiso volverla a pasar de largo pero Misty le volvió a cerrar el paso. Ash dio un suspiro de frustración y le dijo a Misty fríamente…

—Apártate Waterflower. Me estás estorbando.

—Tú no irás a ningún lado, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum. Ya has llegado demasiado lejos… Esto se tiene que acabar ahora.

—Estás navegando en aguas peligrosas, Waterflower —le amenazó Ash.

—¿Qué harás Ketchum? —le dijo Misty con sorna—. ¿Me volverás a pegar? ¿Esa es tu solución conmigo? ¿Pegarme?

Ash no dijo nada; solo la miró con aquella misma mirada de odio y ganas de matar que le dirigió al malogrado Giovanni Milenio minutos antes…

—Eres un cobarde Ketchum… Un hombre que le pega a una mujer no es más que un cobarde. Y no solo por eso eres cobarde. Eres un cobarde por haber querido resolver tus propios problemas mediante algo tan bajo como el matar a un ser vivo… Me das asco.

Ash le lanzó aquella mirada rabiosa pero Misty no retrocedió. Parecía que Ash iba a levantar la mano en contra de la joven…

—Tócame Ketchum y te prometo que desearas nunca haber nacido.

Ash aprovechó esa oportunidad para arremeter contra Misty…

—¿Y qué me vas a hacer Misty? —le preguntó Ash con burla—. ¿Me golpearás tú a mí? ¿Me matarás? Tú no serías capaz… Toda la vida siempre te las diste de ser una niña inocente que creía, al igual que yo, que todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Pero en realidad no eres más que una hipócrita… Les dices a las personas que no hacen lo correcto que son unos bebes, pero tampoco eres capaz de hacer lo que hace falta… Cosa que yo hice…

—Por hacer lo que según tú era lo correcto —le contestó Misty imitando la voz burlona de Ash—, has decidido tomar un camino en el que acabarás mal. Un camino en el que terminarás solo…

—¡Prefiero estar solo y no tener ninguna distracción idiota de gente como tú! —le dijo Ash con rabia. En ese momento, Ash tomó con fuerza a Misty de los antebrazos dispuesto a lanzarla a un lado para pasar pero en el momento en que Ash trató de poner las manos encima a Misty, el Swampert que ella llevaba se liberó por sí solo y le propinó a Ketchum un puñetazo que lo lanzó lejos.

Ash se levantó del suelo asombrado y rabioso. Tenía sangre saliéndole de la boca como producto del puñetazo de Swampert. Se levantó y miró a su ex-amiga con furia; para luego gritarle:

—¡¡Muy bien Waterflower!! ¡¡Si así quieres que sean las cosas, pues que así sea!!

—¡No me importa Ketchum! ¡Tu demente cruzada se acaba ahora!

—¡Voy a acabar contigo como acabé con Giovanni, Waterflower! ¡Venusaur sal y acaba con esta imbécil!

—¡A mí nadie me dice imbécil, Ketchum! ¡Swampert, ve!

El pokémon renacuajo avanzó a toda velocidad contra Venusaur preparando su brazo para su ataque de Brazo Martillo pero Ash no quiso perder tiempo; la policía de Viridian podría llegar en cualquier momento.

—¡Venusaur, Energibola!

El dinosaurio verde abrió la boca para cargar su ataque planta contra Swampert. Pero también Misty venía preparada con varias sorpresas…

—¡Swampert, salta sobre Venusaur antes de que te ataque y ejecuta tu Brazo Martillo sobre el lomo!

Con la agilidad de un gato, Swampert saltó encima de Venusaur eludiendo a tiempo su ataque de la Energibola. Inmediatamente, con la velocidad de un bólido, se lanzó contra el lomo del pokémon verde preparando su brazo para el ataque. Ash detectó el peligro de la estrategia de Misty y le urgió a su pokémon que se alejara de allí lo más rápido posible pero debido a la gran masa corporal del Venusaur de Ash, el golpe de Swampert no se hizo esperar.

Como resultado, el Venusaur de Ash se encontraba muy débil. Ash entonces recurrió a un método más sucio de combate…

—¡¡Usa las Hojas Navaja, Venusaur!! ¡¡Corta a esa bestia en pedazos!!

—¡¡No Ketchum!! ¡¡No volverás a matar!! ¡¡Swampert, Agua Lodosa!!

En lugar del tradicional Chorro de Agua de los pokémon acuáticos, Swampert lanzó con dirección a Venusaur agua de tonalidad café un tanto más viscosa: agua con lodo para ser exactos. El agua con lodo de Swampert pegó de lleno al rostro de Venusaur y en ese breve momento de ventaja, Misty le ordenó a Swampert un último y poderoso Puño Certero para dejar fuera de combate a Venusaur.

Ash miró furioso como uno de sus pokémon caía ante Misty… Ante la **idiota Misty**. La reacción de Ash no se hizo esperar. Parecía como si sus ojos de demonio se volvían rojos de la rabia y el odio que en esos momentos se empezaban a acumular hacia aquella entrenadora. Ash sacó una nueva pokébola mientras gritaba como loco…

—¡¡NO!! ¡¡YO NO PIENSO PERDER ANTE TI!! ¡¡NO VOLVERÉ A SER UN BEBÉ!! ¡¡NIDOKING SAL Y ACABA CON ESA PERRA!!

El imponente pokémon morado se irguió ante el Swampert de Misty y rugió furioso listo para cumplir las letales órdenes de su maestro.

—¡¡Swampert, no te confíes!! ¡¡Ve con cuidado y en cuanto veas la oportunidad utiliza Cascada!!

Swampert le asintió a su entrenadora como queriéndole decir "_No te preocupes_" y se puso en guardia ante el Nidoking de Ash. Por su parte, el entrenador (que se le empezaba a notar más y más en su rostro la locura de la que ya era presa) torció de nuevo aquella sonrisa de lunático y le gritó a Nidoking:

—¡¡Prepara la Onda Certera, Nidoking!! ¡¡Sin piedad!!

Nidoking preparó en sus manos la letal bola de energía con la que había matado al Machamp de Giovanni minutos antes sin despegarle la vista a su objetivo. Cuando tuvo el ataque listo, corrió en dirección hacia Swampert para liberar el ataque en su rostro (órdenes de Ash). Pero el Swampert de Misty de nuevo hizo gala de la gran velocidad con la que fue entrenado y eludió el ataque de Nidoking para colocarse en sus espaldas. Nidoking también fue rápido por su parte y este se volteó para lanzarle ácido al pokémon acuático de Misty.

El ataque fue un éxito y Swampert retrocedió rugiendo de dolor cuando el ácido le cayó justo en el pecho. Ash aprovechó la debilidad momentánea de Swampert y le ordenó a Nidoking que lo derribara para después ejecutar una nueva Onda Certera. Viendo que Swampert se encontraba en problemas, Misty consideró llamar de vuelta a Swampert antes de que Ash hiciera algo terrible con él, pero a lo lejos pudo ver que Swampert le guiñaba un ojo en complicidad y Misty entendió…

—¡¡Ahora Swampert!! ¡¡Agua Lodosa!!

Swampert lanzó el ataque al rostro de Nidoking dejándolo momentáneamente ciego, para luego golpearle con el ataque Cascada, al levantar agua de la nada por medio de su brazo y golpearle en el aire (muy al estilo de Ryu y su ataque Soryu-Ken).

Con Nidoking y Venusaur fuera de combate, Ash se estaba quedando sin opciones rápidamente. Lo cual no ayudaba en nada a su ya frágil estado mental. Los puños de Ash temblaban de rabia y miedo… No podía ser… Todo su entrenamiento se veía en peligro. Su nueva filosofía se veía en peligro de ser destruida por **Ella**… De repente llegaron a él fugaces recuerdos de aquella noche en el Estadio Añil…

—_¡Charizard obedece!_

_El pokémon mitad dragón se negaba a levantarse del suelo. Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo el pelear contra un oponente tan insignificante como Charmander._

—_¡¡Charizard no me hagas esto ahora!! ¡Levántate de una buena vez!_

_Pero Charizard se negaba a obedecer a su entrenador. Se quedaba allí, bostezando como si nada y dándole la espalda. Ash podía oír a la gente hablar… Los escuchaba a todos claramente…_

_"Pobre chico… Su pokémon no le quiere obedecer"_

_"¡Qué humillante perder así la Liga!"_

_"¡Qué patético!"_

_"¡¡Es un bebé!!"_

_Oía una voz chillona y distorsionada. Una sombra con la silueta de Misty se le aparecía frente a él y le gritaba…_

_"¡¡Eres patético Ketchum!! ¡¿Cómo es posible que a estas alturas de tu carrera, tu pokémon más poderoso se niegue a obedecerte?! ¡Das vergüenza! ¡Eres un bebe!"_

—_"No… No soy un bebé"_

—_"¡Un bebé! ¡Un bebé!"_

—_"No, no, no, no…"_

—_"¡¡UN BEBÉ!! ¡¡UN BEBÉ!!"_

—_"¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!"_

—_"¡¡UN BEBÉ!!"_

—_"¡¡CÁLLATE!!"_

Ash estaba gritando rabioso mientras se tomaba el cabello con las dos manos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, su cara mostraba graves síntomas de una locura de la que solo él era víctima…

—¡¡¡YA CÁLLATE!!! ¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!

Misty se quedó viendo la escena con lástima. Ya no podía seguir peleando… Ya no podía seguir con esa lucha. Ash estaba mal… Estaba colapsando ante sus ojos. Y Misty adivinó que eran los terribles recuerdos de Charizard y la Liga Añil los que lo estaban haciendo actuar así.

—Ya basta Swampert —le habló Misty a su pokémon con un tono pacífico—. Cumpliste con tu deber.

El pokémon asintió con solemnidad y regresó a su pokébola. Misty se quedó viendo a su ex-amigo por unos cuantos minutos más. No podía evitar sentir lástima por él. No podía evitar sentir piedad por él. A pesar de lo que le hizo… no podía verlo así.

Misty se acercó a Ash y a Raichu. Raichu miraba con preocupación a su amo y trataba en vano de reconfortarlo pero Ash estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo… Misty se puso cerca de él y le puso su mano en el hombro.

—Ya basta Ash… No estás bien. No puedes seguir así…

Ash solo la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, con una cara que mezclaba muchas cosas: miedo, rabia, odio…

—Se acabó Ash… Ya todo se acabó.

Ash se enderezó un poco y siguió mirando a Misty como si tuviese un insecto en su cara…

—Todavía no es tarde Ash… Aún puedes encontrar la redención.

Ash se sentó en el suelo…

—Por favor Ash… Ven conmigo. Déjame ayudarte. Esto no está bien. No es sano para ti. Solo te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo y a otras personas inocentes. Ya conseguiste tu venganza… Ahora olvídalo.

El rostro de Ash volvió a cambiar… De ser un rostro lleno de miedo, la expresión de Ash se oscureció… Los ojos se tornaron de nuevo rojos y de nuevo se llenaron de odio y rabia… El rostro de Ash se descompuso en una desagradable mueca que mezclaba su sonrisa diabólica con su rostro furioso y el tono de voz… cambió.

—No, no, no, no, no… ¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO ME VOY A DEJAR VENCER DE NUEVO!!

Ash se levantó rápidamente del suelo y golpeó a Misty en la boca, después tomó de uno de los cadáveres de los Rocket una pistola. Ella se iba a levantar para abalanzarse sobre Ash y tratar de someterlo pero se encontró con el entrenador apuntándole con el arma y mirándola con odio y deseo de destruirla.

—Ash… —le habló Misty suavemente, como tratando de calmar a un animal nervioso, mientras se ponía de pie—. Esto no tiene por qué ser de esta forma…

—No Waterflower… Tiene que ser de esta forma. Yo no pienso dejar que todo por lo que estuve luchando por casi 3 meses, se vaya a la basura y todo por ti… Por tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? Ash… Yo no…

—¡¡NO QUIERAS SER CONDESCENDIENTE CONMIGO WATERFLOWER!! ¡¡TUS ESTÚPIDOS REGAÑOS ME HAN LLEVADO A ESTO!!

—Ash… Es-escucha… —empezó a decir Misty con lágrimas en los ojos—. Yo nunca lo hice con el fin de herirte. Yo lo hacía por tu bien… Para ayudarte a mejorar… Aún ahora… Ahora estoy aquí, y lo estoy por ti Ash. Es por ti… Por tu bien.

—Bueno… —le respondió Ash burlonamente— Pues no necesité tu ayuda. Todo lo que logré en tres meses, fue porqué decidí ser diferente. Decidí abandonar todo lo que me estorbaba. ¡Solo mira a tu alrededor! —le dijo mientras señalaba todo el terrible paisaje que quedó después de la explosión de la Base— ¡Hasta destruí al Equipo Rocket! ¡Acabé con los que me estorbaban! ¡¿Cuántas personas pueden decir eso?!

—¡¿Pero a qué costo?! ¡¿Derramando sangre inocente?!

—Ellos no eran inocentes y lo sabes…

—¡¿Y qué hay de Charizard?! ¡¿O de ese pobre mago Melvin?!

—Charizard… Charizard me hizo perder la Liga, Misty. ¡¡Me hizo quedar en ridículo frente a millones de personas!! Y Melvin… ¡¡Por culpa de él, el que pudo haber sido mi mejor pokémon se convirtió en una lagartija insolente!!

—Quizá tengas razón Ash… ¡Pero eso no te daba derecho a…

—¡¡ME DABA TODO EL DERECHO DEL MALDITO MUNDO!! ¡¡Y si no puedes entender eso Misty, entonces no veo el motivo por el que siga tolerando que sigas con vida!!

—Ash… Por favor… Piensa en los buenos momentos… En los instantes que pasamos juntos… ¿Eso ya no importa? ¿Ya no vale para ti?

Ash quitó el seguro de la pistola…

—No Misty… Lo único que vale para mí… Es ser el mejor maestro pokémon del mundo. Y si para ello tengo que eliminar cualquier obstáculo que se me ponga enfrente, sin importar los métodos… Pues que así sea…

BANG!!

Misty cerró fuertemente los ojos preparada para su destino… Pero no sintió nada. ¿Acaso así era la muerte? ¿No sentías nada?

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que aún seguía con vida. Pero algo no andaba bien… Sabía que algo había salido mal para los dos. Cuando terminó de abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que Ash retrocedía con horror y tiraba la pistola al suelo. El joven estaba abriendo los ojos con horror y Misty pudo ver que se estaban asomando unas cuantas lágrimas… Volteó a su izquierda e inmediatamente supo por qué…

—No, no, no… —decía Ash presa del horror— ¡¡NO, RAICHU!!

—¡¡RAICHU!! —gritó Misty al ver a un bultito de tamaño mediano que apenas y se podía mover, ya que había un agujero en su estómago en donde estaba manando muchísima sangre…

Raichu brincó al último momento y recibió la bala que iba para Misty…

—¡NO RAICHU! ¡NO! —gritó Ash mientras corría donde el pequeño y agonizante bultito.

El entrenador empujó a Misty a un lado para llegar donde su pokémon herido. Misty, por su parte, no dio muestras de querer interferir y se quedó observando la escena mientras unas cuantas lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por su rostro. Raichu, quién siempre conservó el cariño hacía Misty, se negó a permitir que su dueño le hiciera daño…

El entrenador se arrodilló en donde se encontraba su pokémon agonizante y lo tomó en sus brazos mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas…

—¡¿Porqué lo hiciste, Raichu?! —le gritaba Ash en medio del llanto—. ¡¿Por qué te atravesaste?! ¡¿Por qué cometiste semejante estupidez?!

Raichu miró a Ash con unos ojos llenos de cariño en un intento por reconfortarlo. Pero el pokémon estaba volviéndose más y más frío…

—¡Quédate conmigo Raichu! ¡Estarás bien! ¡Ya verás que te pondrás bien! —le decía Ash entre sollozos en un intento desesperado por desear que todo se arreglara con tan solo desearlo—. ¡T-te… ¡Te llevaremos al Centro Pokémon de Viridian! ¡Y te curarán! ¡Te curarán como lo hicieron hace año y medio! ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas cuando me salvaste de los Spearow?

La mirada de Raichu se empezaba a apagar… Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre a cada segundo que pasaba. No lo lograría…

—¡No te me rindas, Raichu! ¡Se fuerte por favor! ¡Se fuerte por los dos Raichu!

El pokémon reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para decirle algo a Ash…

—_Rai_… (_Ash_…)

—¿Qué dices Raichu? ¡¡Por favor no me asustes!! ¡¡Se fuerte, por favor!!

—_Raich_… (_Tú eres_…)

—¡No, no, no! ¡No, Raichu! ¡¡Aguanta!!

—…_chu Rai_… (…_eres mí mejor_…)

—¡¡Por favor Raichu, no te mueras!! ¡¡Eres lo único que me queda!! ¡¡No me abandones!! —le gritaba Ash, sin contener el llanto.

—_Rai_… _chu_ (_Ami_… _go_)

La mirada de Ash y Raichu se encontraron. Raichu le dirigió a su entrenador una última mirada llena de cariño y complicidad, mientras le sonreía. Finalmente, Raichu se quedó frío y el fantasma de su última sonrisa permaneció ahí…

Ash miró a su pokémon. De repente, lo sacudió un poco intentando despertarlo…

—¿Raichu?… —le preguntaba Ash con incertidumbre.

Raichu no respondió…

—¿¡Raichu!? —repitió Ash sacudiendo un poco más fuerte a su pokémon para despertarlo.

Pero Raichu ya no despertó… Ash entonces se dio cuenta de que su pokémon había muerto en sus brazos…

—¡¡NO!! —gritaba Ash hecho un mar de lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su pokémon—. ¡¡NO!! ¡¡RAICHU!!

A Misty también le estaban corriendo las lágrimas en sus mejillas al ver semejante escena. Al final, Ash todavía conservaba un poco de su humanidad de cuando lo conoció hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero más que por la escena conmovedora, Misty lloraba en agradecimiento y dolor por ese último sacrificio de Raichu…

Misty avanzó hasta donde estaba el joven entrenador. Misty le colocó una mano en el hombro mientras el muchacho estaba abrazando a su pokémon en medio de sollozos…

—Ash… Lo siento tanto. Las cosas no tenían porque ser de esta forma. Por favor… ya no sigas con esto.

Ash se detuvo en su movimiento…

—¿Cuántos más tienen que caer para que entiendas Ash? Por favor… Déjame ayudarte

En ese momento, la voz de Ash volvió a cambiar a una llena de odio…

—No… No te atrevas a tocarme… —le respondió a Misty con una voz nada natural en él. Una voz ensombrecida y llena de rabia.

—¿Ash? —le respondió Misty asustada, mientras retiraba de prisa la mano.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra…

El joven entrenador dejó en el suelo el cadáver de Raichu y se levantó. Misty solo podía ver la espalda de Ketchum y no se dio cuenta de que el muchacho sacó la vieja navaja de Brock…

—Todo… Todo esto es por tu culpa…

—Ash por favor entiéndelo… —le decía Misty algo intimidada— Nunca lo hice con afán de lastimarte…

El muchacho se volteó a ver a la chica y de nueva cuenta, Misty pudo ver en su mirada el deseo de destruir… El rostro de Ketchum estaba descompuesto en una torcida expresión de rabia y odio.

—¡¡MENTIROSA!! —gritó Ash. Acto seguido, sacó la navaja de Brock y se lanzó contra la entrenadora, dispuesto a matarla.

Misty trataba de retroceder y esquivar el cuchillo como podía. Pero durante una de las sacudidas del brazo de Ash, el entrenador consiguió herir a Misty en el brazo izquierdo de la entrenadora (cuando esta levantó ese mismo brazo en un intento por defenderse de Ash) haciéndole una cortada que se extendía desde el hombro hasta el codo.

La punzada de dolor que sintió Misty en el brazo no la pudo hacer ver una roca que estaba detrás de ella. Cuando la muchacha retrocedió llevándose la mano derecha al miembro herido, tropezó con esa misma roca lastimándose el tobillo y cayendo al suelo quedando a merced del demonio…

Con los ojos llenos de un brillo de malicia y con aquella característica sonrisa de enfermo, Ash se preparó para acabar de una vez y por todas con la entrenadora. Pero cuando Ash levantó el brazo en donde tenía la navaja para acabar con Misty, de la nada salieron varios Growlithes con dirección a Ash. Uno mordió el brazo en donde el entrenador tenía la navaja, mientras que otros más se le subieron encima derribando al maligno entrenador. Ash luchaba por hacer a un lado a todos los Growlithes, inclusive trató de alcanzar la pokébola de Nidoking para que le ayudara, pero otro Growlithe le arrancó el cinturón de las pokébolas y se lo llevó lejos…

—¡¡SUELTÉNME!! ¡¡DÉJENME MALDITAS BESTIAS!! —gritaba Ash con todo su odio.

Misty vio el motivo de su salvación. Cientos de patrullas en donde se leía DPRK (Departamento Policial de la Región de Kanto) y DPVC (Departamento Policial de Viridian City) habían llegado al lugar. De los vehículos se bajaron cientos de policías (Incluidas unas 5 oficiales Jenny) que rodearon el lugar efectuando las tareas de buscar sobrevivientes y, más que nada, apuntar con sus armas al entrenador que estaba luchando contra los Growlithe…

—¡¡Ashton Satoshi Ketchum!! ¡¡Somos la Policía Regional de Kanto y la Policía de Viridian City!! ¡¡Estás rodeado!! ¡¡Ríndete ahora mismo!! —gritaba una de las oficiales Jenny por un megáfono.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¡No!! ¡¡No es posible!! —gritaba Ash mientras trataba de luchar contra los pokémon—. ¡¡¿Cómo fue que se…

La respuesta la tenía frente a él…

—¡¡TÚ!! ¡¡MALDITA PERRA TRAIDORA!! —gritaba Ash con el odio a flor de piel mientras luchaba por acercarse a ella—. ¡¡¡LES DIJISTE!!! ¡¡¡CONSIDERATE MUERTA TÚ Y TODOS TUS POKÉMON!!! ¡¡¡TE MATARÉ WATERFLOWER!!!

Pero no consiguió llegar donde Misty quien se alejaba del entrenador muerta de miedo. Jenny llegó junto con otros 5 oficiales a someter a Ketchum y ponerle las esposas. Mientras varios policías luchaban para mantener quieto al entrenador y Jenny arrestaba al joven, la mujer policía le decía a Ash…

—Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, estás arrestado por los crímenes de homicidio, pokécidio e intento de homicidio. Se te pondrá en prisión preventiva hasta el día de tu juicio fijado por un juez del distrito correspondiente… ¡¡Póngalo quieto oficial!!

—Eso trato capitán… —le contestó con dificultad un policía—. Pero este niño se niega a cooperar…

—¡¡SUÉLTENME!! ¡¡LOS MATARÉ!! ¡¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!! —gritaba con todas sus fuerzas un Ash que se había entregado a la locura por completo.

—¡¡Necesitamos más hombres aquí!! ¡¡Ayúdenme a contenerlo!! ¡¡Señorita!! —le gritó a Misty—. ¡¡Mejor aléjese!! ¡¡Este muchacho es demasiado peligroso!!

Pero algo evitaba que Misty se moviera del lugar… Solo se quedó allí en el suelo… Viendo como el muchacho al que alguna vez amó la miraba con toda la determinación de asesinarla. Solo se quedó viendo como 10 policías trataban de llevárselo…

—¡¡Hermanita!! —se oyó el grito de Daisy en la distancia.

—¡¡Daisy!! —volteó Misty buscando a su hermana mayor con la mirada.

Las tres hermanas Waterflower llegaron corriendo desde donde se encontraban los demás autos hasta donde se encontraba la más pequeña de las Hermanas Sensacionales.

—¡Hermanita! —le gritaron sus tres hermanas al encontrarla por fin y la abrazaban.

—¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? —les preguntó Misty.

—En cuanto le avisamos a la policía, les rogamos que nos dejaran venir también. No podíamos quedarnos en casa de la prima Jasmine sin saber de ti —le explicó Daisy.

—¡Misty, tu brazo! —exclamó Violet impactada al ver la herida que se extendía por todo el antebrazo de Misty.

—No… No es nada grave —trató de tranquilizarla Misty, pero ella todavía seguía asustada.

—¡¡Maldito enfermo!! —le gritó una furiosa Lily a Ash, mientras Violet la contenía— ¡¡La cárcel es poco para cobardes como tú!!

—¡Lily ya basta! — le recriminó Daisy—. ¡Misty ya pasó por suficiente!

Una policía dedicada a primeros auxilios llegó donde estaban las 4 hermanas y atendió a Misty…

—Tienes suerte niña… —le dijo con calma la policía mientras vendaba el antebrazo de Misty—. La herida no es tan profunda ni afectó nada grave, a pesar de que se ve horrible.

Misty no la escuchaba. Ella, al igual que sus hermanas, veía en la distancia como ahora 15 policías trataban de arrastrar a Ash para llevarlo dentro del auto. Aún desde la distancia en donde se encontraban, podían oírse los gritos de Ash…

—¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡SUÉLTENME!!! ¡¡¡NO ME PUEDEN HACER ESTO!!! ¡¡¡LOS MATARÉ!!! ¡¡¡LES JURO A TODOS QUE LOS MATARÉ!!!

Misty se levantó del suelo, pese a las protestas de sus hermanas, y fue hasta donde las patrullas en donde la policía luchaba por llevarse a Ash del lugar. En cuanto Ash la vio, parecía como si el odio que tenía le diera fuerzas sobrehumanas. El entrenador por unos segundos se liberó de sus captores y trató de correr hacía la chica pero una nueva oleada de policías lo derribó. Aún estando en el suelo, Ash quería llegar hasta ella…

—¡¡¡TE ODIO!!! —le gritaba Ash descompuesto—. ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!

Aún con las lágrimas cayéndole, Misty le gritó a Ash con el poco valor que le quedaba…

—¡¡TU SOLO TE HUNDISTE KETCHUM!! ¡¡YO SOLO TRATÉ DE SALVARTE!!

—¡¡MALDITA SEAS!! ¡¡ASQUEROSA PERRA, TE ODIO!! ¡¡TE ODIO!!

—¡¡Tú eras un buen muchacho, Ash!! ¡¡Tú considerabas a los pokémon tus amigos, no herramientas para poder ganar!! ¡¡Valorabas el cariño y el apoyo que te dábamos tus amigos y tu familia, no lo tirabas a la basura como lo hiciste!!

—¡¡TE ODIO!! ¡¡MALDITA ESTÚPIDA!! ¡¡TE ODIO!!

Y en medio de los gritos de rabia de Ash, los policías finalmente consiguieron meterlo a uno de los vehículos de la policía. Después de ello, el coche arrancó y se llevó al entrenador lejos…

Misty se quedó viendo como el vehículo que se llevaba a Ash se alejaba de allí. A pesar de ello, todavía podía oír la voz de Ash en el aire gritándole "¡Te odio!". Pensó que podría hacerlo cambiar. Todavía en esos últimos instantes tuvo la esperanza de que Ash cambiaría a último momento y que todo volvería a ser como antes y averiguó de mala forma que las cosas ya no volverían a ser iguales nunca más…

Misty se dejó caer de rodillas al piso y no pudo evitar romper en llanto… Llanto por Raichu, llanto por su ingenuidad y llanto de saber que el muchacho que amó desapareció para siempre bajo la faz de ese demonio nuevo que tomó su lugar.

Las tres hermanas se acercaron donde Misty, que aún estaba sumida en las lágrimas de su dolor. Las tres se arrodillaron donde estaba ella y las tres la abrazaron. Daisy tomó su cara y la acunó en su pecho. Misty se acurrucó en ese lugar tan cálido y lleno de amor hacia ella y siguió llorando.

—Está bien hermanita… —le consolaba Daisy—. Está bien. Ya todo terminó mi amor. La pesadilla terminó…

* * *

_Todo ha terminado... Misty finalmente detuvo a Ash. Pero tuvo que pagar un precio muy alto..._

_Este es el penúltimo capítulo, amigos míos. Todavía falta el final de esta historia; esta es solo la antesala al final. Por ahora, quiero que disfruten este capítulo._

_¿Qué les pareció hasta ahora? ¿Excelente? ¿Pésimo? Quiero saber sus opiniones. Por favor dejen reviews...  
_

_Aaron_


	16. Epílogo

Capítulo XV

--Epílogo--

Abril.

_Han pasado 6 meses desde la Caída del Equipo Rocket y el arresto de Ash…_

A bordo de un ferry que había partido desde Fuchsia City con destino a la Isla Mayor de Seafoam Islands, se encontraban varias personas pasando el rato. Unos charlaban amenamente, otros jugaban con sus pokémon (o niños, si se trataba de padres de familia) u otros más solo se encontraban recargados en el barandal observando la inmensidad del océano.

De entre aquellas personas, destacaba una en especial…

Era una chica que a pesar de tener tan solo 16 años, cumplidos el mes anterior, su belleza era la de una mujer de apenas 20. Su cabello pelirrojo le caía hasta los hombros; hacía ya mucho tiempo que dejó de recogérselo en una trenza. Estaba vestida con una falda blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas y usaba una especie de blusa roja sin mangas que terminaba en un cuello de tortuga y dejaba la espalda semi-descubierta (algo que los americanos llamaban _halter top_), adornada por un broche dorado que decía "E-IV". Todo ello complementado con un bolso de color blanco y zapatos rojos de tacón.

Aquella muchacha, al igual que varios de los tripulantes a los lados, tenía la mirada perdida en la vastedad del océano. Desde pequeña siempre le había parecido que el mar podía calmar hasta los más fuertes dolores del alma. El tan solo ver como los rayos de un magnifico sol de primavera chocaban con el agua creando entre las olas varias luces danzarinas, le parecía mucho mejor que cualquier sesión psiquiátrica (después de todo ella no creía en esas cosas, aún a pesar de los terribles eventos de hace menos de un año).

Misty Waterflower había cambiado muchísimo desde aquellos días… Los acontecimientos de los que fue testigo la hicieron cambiar, madurar. Ella hacía mucho que había dejado de creer que las cosas podían ser de color de rosa o que en el mundo solo habían dos colores: blanco o negro. Prueba de ello fue que desde hace mucho que dejó de recogerse el cabello en aquella infantil trenza…

La joven entrenadora se encontraba recapitulando todo lo que había ocurrido después de la caída de Ash, convenciéndose una y otra vez que aquellas cosas de pesadilla realmente ocurrieron…

Recordaba perfectamente aquella tarde en Pallet Town en donde las 4 hermanas Waterflower tuvieron que contarle la terrible noticia del arresto de Ash ante Brock, Gary y Samuel Oak y sobre todo, a Delia Ketchum…

Tres días después del arresto de Ash, una preocupada y confundida Delia Ketchum marcó a la casa de Misty para preguntarle si sabía algo del asunto. Misty le respondió a través de la pantalla que no le podía contar por teléfono y acordó con la madre de Ash ir en la tarde para explicarle lo que sucedió, a condición de que ella se encargara de localizar a Brock, Gary y al Profesor Oak. En cuanto la señora Ketchum vio la cara que ponía Misty al decirle que se lo diría en Pallet, la mirada de Delia cambió a una llena de miedo…

Después de colgar el teléfono, Misty fue donde sus hermanas y les pidió que la acompañaran a Pallet para explicarles lo sucedido…

—No creo tener la fuerza suficiente para decirle a la señora Ketchum que su hijo es un asesino.

—Descuida hermanita —le contestó Daisy—. Iremos contigo.

—¿Dónde está Raichu? —preguntó la joven Waterflower.

—Aún está en la funeraria pokémon —le contestó Violet con un dejo de tristeza—. Han tenido mucho trabajo con el resto de las víctimas de Ash.

Después de arreglarse, las 4 hermanas fueron primero a la funeraria a recoger al pobre Raichu. Se lo entregaron a Misty envuelto en mantas de algodón fino de color blanco. Las cuatro hermanas no pudieron evitar el derramar unas cuantas lágrimas por el bienamado pokémon. Parecía como si estuviese dormido… Era como un bebé que acababa de nacer y dormía plácidamente después del esfuerzo del nacimiento.

Después de recoger al pokémon, las 4 hermanas se dirigieron a Pallet Town a bordo del auto de Daisy, un elegante Mini Cooper de color rojo con franjas blancas.

Después de una media hora de viaje, las hermanas llegaron a casa de Delia Ketchum justo a la hora acordada, las 4:30 pm. Daisy se adelantó y tocó la puerta de la casita, lugar de tantos recuerdos felices. Luego de unos segundos, salió Delia Ketchum con una mirada llena de incertidumbre y miedo, seguida de Brock, Samuel y Gary Oak.

Daisy fue la primera en hablar. Violet y Lily permanecieron detrás de ella y ocultando a Misty, quién seguía cargando con el cadáver de Raichu.

—Señora… No… Yo no sé cómo decirle esto.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Se trata de mi hijo?

—Emm… Pues sí. Puede decirse que sí…

El rostro de Delia Ketchum cambió de nuevo a uno de miedo…

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué ocurrió chicas?

—Es mejor que Misty se lo explique…

Después de decir eso, las tres hermanas se hicieron a un lado para abrirle paso a Misty. Ella avanzó lentamente hacía la madre de Ash con la cabeza baja y cargando el bultito…

—¿Misty? ¿Q-qué… ¿Qué es eso?

Misty no respondió y ,con lágrimas en los ojos, se limitó a mostrarle a Brock, Gary, el Profesor y a Delia quién estaba envuelto en las sábanas…

Los ojos de Delia se llenaron de lágrimas y al mismo tiempo su rostro cambió a uno con horror. Brock, Gary y Samuel Oak, se quedaron estupefactos mientras se acercaban para comprobar que realmente era Raichu el que estaba allí sin vida. Delia Ketchum tomó a Raichu en sus brazos y lo abrazó en medio de su llanto…

—Misty… ¿Qué diablos ocurrió? —le preguntó Gary sorpendido.

—Entren a la casa y les explicaré todo…

Después de eso, sucedió lo que tenía que esperarse. Estando todos en la sala, las reacciones de los presentes fueron diversas. Delia Ketchum gritaba horrorizada entre sollozos"_¡¡NO!! ¡¡No es cierto!! ¡¡Lo que me estás diciendo no es verdad!! ¡¡No mi hijo!! ¡¡Mi adorado hijo!!_". Brock estaba molesto y trataba de calmar a la señora Ketchum, pero no podía evitar llorar de la rabia por Raichu.

Gary por su parte gritaba: "_¡¡Maldito cobarde!! ¡¡Desgraciado!! ¡¡La cárcel es poco para ese… malnacido!!_". Oak estaba por su parte, sumido en el asiento y llevándose las manos al cabello tratando de asimilar la historia de Misty y sus hermanas: Ash Ketchum, un asesino.

Misty cerró los ojos para cerrar ese recuerdo y despertar de nuevo viendo el océano. Dio un suspiro, mientras pensaba: "_El rostro de Delia será algo que nunca olvidaré… Todo por tu culpa, Ketchum_". A pesar de ello, le guardaba muchísimo respeto a la madre de Ash. Para haber sido una noticia tan terrible como para quitarle a una madre el deseo de vivir, Delia supo manejar muy bien la recuperación a la que todos los que fueron cercanos a Ash fueron sometidos después de aquella tarde.

Siempre que Misty visitaba a Delia Ketchum, ella siempre la encontraba del mismo humor tan amigable de siempre y trataba a Misty como si fuese su hija. La razón de ello, o al menos eso pensaba la entrenadora, era que Delia decidió renunciar a todo que tuviera que ver con Ash. Para Delia Ketchum, Ash nunca volvió a ser su hijo.

Quizás la parte más horrible de aquella tarde fue cuando todos decidieron enterrar a Raichu en las afueras del laboratorio de Oak, en donde nació y creció hasta el día en que lo entregó a Ash. Se estaba poniendo el sol y todos los presentes se encontraban llorando por la mayor víctima de Ash. Gary y su abuelo cavaron personalmente la fosa y Brock con la ayuda de su Geodude, encontró en las instalaciones una roca negra de tamaño mediano y la talló hasta darle la forma de una lápida. Después de cavada la fosa, Misty depositó tiernamente el cadáver de Raichu para luego ser cubierto por la tierra que habían excavado, ante todos los entristecidos presentes.

Terminado el trabajo, Brock le preguntó a Misty:

—¿Quieres… —apenas y podía hablar de lo dolido que estaba— ¿Quieres ponerle tú el epitafio?

Misty pensó por unos momentos y luego se acercó a Geodude y le susurró al oído para decirle lo que debía de poner. Geodude asintió y empezó a grabar en la piedra:

"_Pikachu – Un amigo fiel_"

—¿Porqué Pikachu en vez de Raichu? —le preguntó el Profesor Oak.

—Porque en el fondo siempre siguió siendo el Pikachu que conocimos. Ash lo pudo haber obligado a evolucionar, pero el siempre siguió siendo Pikachu hasta el final.

El recuerdo se desvaneció. Misty seguía viendo el océano… Pero de nuevo las luces danzantes del agua le hicieron recordar el día en que ella tuvo que asistir al juicio de Ash…

Las 4 hermanas llegaron a Saffron City, a las afueras de la Suprema Corte de Kanto. Como Saffron City era la capital de la Región de Kanto, allí se encontraban todos los edificios relacionados con el gobierno de la región.

Afuera del edificio, se encontraban varias personas en las escaleras que conducían a la entrada a la corte. En cuanto las hermanas Waterflower llegaron al lugar, cientos de reporteros de todas las naciones imaginables se les abalanzaron y empezaron a bombardear con varias preguntas. La más asediada, obviamente, fue Misty…

—¡Señorita Misty! ¡Señorita Misty! ¡¿Es cierto que Ashton Satoshi Ketchum le amenazó si usted acudía a las autoridades?! —le preguntaba un reportero de Hoenn.

—¡Señorita Waterflower! ¡¿Es cierto que usted fue testigo de la destrucción de la Base del Equipo Rocket a manos del muchacho Ketchum?! —le gritaba una reportera francesa.

—¡Ya basta, señores! ¡Dejen a las muchachas pasar! —gritaba un policía a los reporteros mientras otros 3 más ayudaban a las Hermanas Sensacionales a llegar a la corte.

En medio de todo el gentío, Misty pudo ver que llegaban viejos conocidos. Todos igual de consternados ante la noticia del juicio de Ash; quizás la noticia más fantástica y aterradora de todo Japón y el mundo. En la distancia, Misty pudo ver a Duplica llegar con su Ditto y su madre. Más allá, Misty pudo ver también a Bill Rogers llegar junto con una mujer que después supo que era su esposa.

Quizá también lo más asombroso que se vio, fue que también llegaban los miembros del Elite 4: Agatha, ayudada por su nieto y sucesor Will; Lance, vestido elegantemente con su tradicional capa, junto con su prometida; Lorelei, acompañada también un hombre muy bien parecido al que Misty adivinó era su prometido; y finalmente, vestido completamente de blanco en un traje elegante que no tenía mangas (resaltando su musculatura), Bruno. El único de los Elite 4 que llegó solo.

Seguido de los Elite 4, llegaron todos los líderes de Gimnasio restantes: Koga y su hija Janine, Sabrina, acompañada por su padre; Erika y su novio, Brock, acompañado por sus padres; el Teniente Surge, vestido elegantemente con un traje militar del ejército japonés; Blaine, calvo como siempre y vestido con traje y finalmente, un hombre al que Misty nunca había visto en su vida. Ese hombre, inmediatamente que se bajó del vehículo, fue asediado por los reporteros y él, amablemente contestó todas sus preguntas y se limitó a no dar demasiadas declaraciones. Después se dio cuenta de que ese hombre era el hermano del fallecido Giovanni: Santino Milenio.

Era igual que el líder del desaparecido Equipo Rocket, excepto que tenía una apariencia bondadosa. Sus ojos no reflejaban ambición como con su fallecido hermano, por el contrario demostraban respeto y aprecio por los pokémon. Igual que los demás líderes de Gimnasio, estaba consternado por aquellas noticias pero en sus declaraciones no demostraba mucho pesar por la desaparición de su hermano Giovanni. ¿Y cómo no? Por sus declaraciones podía uno saber que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano:

—Aunque es triste que se hayan dado todos estos terribles acontecimientos, no me es de extrañar que en algún momento la deshonesta carrera que decidió seguir mi hermano algún día lo llevaría a la perdición. En mi familia todos lamentamos mucho que el haya acabado así, pero no nos interesa recuperar su cadáver ni mucho menos saber en donde será sepultado. Mi hermano se separó de su familia y seguirá siendo así.

—Ahora que Giovanni ha muerto, ¿usted está interesado en tomar su lugar como Líder del Gimnasio de Viridian City? —preguntaba un reportero de Sinnoh.

—Efectivamente. Si el Directorio de Entrenadores de Kanto me considera apto para tomar el puesto, aceptaré la responsabilidad gustoso…

Misty volteó hasta la puerta, en donde estaban esperando Delia Ketchum, el Profesor Oak y su nieto. Después de ello entraron todos juntos al lugar…

El juicio de Ash atrajo la atención mundial por completo. Después de la muerte de Lady Di, fue quizás la noticia de mayor impacto en el globo: un muchacho se atrevió a cometer Pokécidio, el crimen penado unánimemente por todas las naciones. Durante una semana, se presentaron los cargos y se hicieron los debidos alegatos.

Quizás lo más sorprendente del asunto, es que pese a toda la fortuna que había amasado Ash durante los 3 meses que estuvo entrenando (la fiscalía le calculó la asombrosa cantidad de 95 mil yenes) el entrenador solicitó defenderse así solo.

Dice el viejo dicho que en el mundo no hay hombre más tonto que aquél que se defiende a sí mismo. Con Ash fue la excepción…

Todos los que lo conocieron se asombraron de la desconocida inteligencia y astucia de la que hizo gala durante su juicio. Todas las preguntas del fiscal las respondía con una infinita paciencia (para el enojo de Misty, Brock, Gary y varios más de los presentes) y todas las trampas que trató de ponerle la parte acusadora, las eludió con sorprendente maestría.

"_Maldito… Aún cuando su libertad está en juego, sigue siendo el mismo demonio…_" pensaba Misty con rabia.

En el último día del juicio, para el asombro y el disgusto de muchos, la Fiscalía fracasó en imputarle a Ash los crímenes de homicidio de los que se le acusaban (las muertes de Melvin y el trío de Jesse, James y Meowth) y parecía que Ash iba a salir librado del cargo de Pokécidio. Pero no contaba con la última carta que la Fiscalía tenía preparada…

—¡Llamo a la señorita Misty Waterflower al estrado! —proclamó el Fiscal, provocando murmullos de incertidumbre.

Misty se levantó con decisión de su lugar entre el público y avanzó firmemente hacía el estrado. Todas las miradas de la sala estaban puestas en ella; si la Fiscalía no conseguía que las declaraciones de Misty enviaran a Ash a la inyección letal (la Fiscalía estaba buscando la Pena Máxima) entonces el demonio saldría impunemente libre.

Antes de seguir avanzando, Misty se dirigió al fiscal y le susurró unas palabras en el oído. El fiscal se mostró confundido por aquello que le estaba pidiendo Misty, pero después de pensarlo un momento asintió. Antes de sentarse, Misty volteó a ver donde se encontraba Ash.

Ya no la miraba con aquellos ojos rabiosos de cuando mató a Raichu, pero su mirada parecía como la de un león esperando a que su presa se descuidase. Estaba tranquilo, con las manos cruzadas delante de su boca y los codos apoyándose en la mesa. Por debajo de las manos, Misty pudo alcanzar a ver una sonrisa burlona dirigida a ella, lo que hizo que se pusiera furiosa. Una vez sentada en el estrado, Misty esperó a las preguntas del Abogado Fiscal:

—Señorita Waterflower… —empezó el Fiscal con voz dramática—. Muchas gracias por acceder a estar aquí.

—Lo que sea con tal de que se haga justicia, señor Fiscal —le contestó Misty poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra justicia, mientras miraba a Ash con furia.

—Dígame señorita Waterflower… ¿Cuál fue la reacción del señor Ketchum en cuanto perdió la Liga por culpa del pokémon Charizard de su propiedad?

—As… Perdón. El señor Ketchum se veía decepcionado. Se le notaba molesto…

—¿Molesto por la derrota? ¿O por su pokémon?

—¡Objeción señoría! —gritó Ash sin moverse de su posición—. Está insinuando mi culpabilidad…

—¡Qué el secretario elimine la última pregunta que hice! —respondió rápidamente el Fiscal, para evitar que Ketchum ganase tiempo.

—Se encontraba molesto por la derrota —respondió Misty serena.

—Después de aquella noche en el Estadio Añil, ¿qué sucedió después?

—No volví a hablar con el acusado hasta la mañana siguiente, ya que se retiró a una cabaña que su madre rentó para nosotros.

—¿Y la mañana siguiente?

—Ketchum parecía estar tranquilo y sin dar muestras de querer hacer algo indebido. Inclusive nos hizo pensar que quería hacerse un cambio de imagen para reflejar su madurez…

—¿Y luego? —le urgió el Fiscal para que continuara.

—A pesar de ello, yo no me creí ninguna de sus palabras y decidí seguirlo en cuanto dijo que quería dar un paseo por el parque.

—¿Usted siguió a Ketchum hasta el parque de Indigo City?

—Sí, así es.

—¿Y después de eso que vio?

—Pude ver que el señor Ketchum le gritaba furioso a sus pokémon. No pude distinguir que es lo que decía, desafortunadamente. Pero si pude apreciar todos sus movimientos claramente…

—¿Vio algo comprometedor, señorita?

—Sí

—¿Qué vio?

La pregunta que todos estaban esperando… Misty tomó aire y habló…

—Pude ver como el entrenador sacaba una pokébola y la arrojaba al suelo con cierta rudeza. De esa pokébola surgió un Charizard. Después de tirarle una roca, el animal quiso atacar a Ketchum pero este respondió ordenando a sus pokémon que atacaran también. Para así poder obligar al pokémon a retroceder.

—¿A dónde señorita?

—A un lago que se encontraba de espaldas al pokémon. Ketchum siguió atacando sin darle oportunidad al Charizard de que se recuperase hasta que hubo un momento en que cesó los ataques para hacerle ver al pokémon en donde se encontraba.

—¿Qué paso después?

—Una vez que ese Charizard supo a donde lo estaba llevando Ketchum, el pokémon rugió por misericordia pero el entrenador no lo escuchó y tras ordenarle a un Squirtle que le lanzáse un Chorro de Agua, ordenó a un Pikachu que lo electrocutara.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo duró el ataque del pokémon eléctrico?

—No puedo decirle exactamente cuánto fue. Pero si le puedo decir que pasaron unos 7 minutos hasta que Charizard empezó a despedir un olor de carne quemada. Después de eso, el ataque cesó y el pokémon cayó muerto al agua.

Hubo muchísimos murmullos de asombro y varias miradas llenas de enojo se centraron en Ash, pero él ni se inmutó. Finalmente, el Fiscal hizo la pregunta cumbre…

—¿Puede usted señalar de quién era el Charizard?

—Sí señor.

—¿Está en esta sala?

—Sí.

—¿Quién es?

Misty se levantó con decisión del estrado y con la mano derecha bien estirada, apuntó a Ash mientras gritaba:

—¡Es él! ¡El Charizard era de él!

Más murmullos de asombro. Por fin… Ash no tenía escapatoria…

—Que quede registrado en el acta que la testigo señaló al acusado como el dueño del Charizard.

La juez levantó su martillo para acallar los murmullos en la sala y después le preguntó a Ash…

—¿La defensa tiene algo que decir?

Para el asombro de muchos (además del enojo, por semejante cinismo), Ash solo soltó un suspiro de resignación y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, cuál niño que confesaba que había tomado el juguete de su hermano sin permiso, dijo…

—No, Su Señoría… De hecho, la defensa descansa y además… Deseo declararme culpable por el cargo de Pokécidio contra Charizard.

El asombro fue general…

—¡Por Dios! ¡Qué cinismo! —decía Violet Waterflower.

—¡Maldito sinvergüenza! —gritaba Gary Oak.

—¡Está enfermo! —decía escandalizada la hija de Koga, Janine.

—¡No merece ser entrenador pokémon! —hablaba furioso el Teniente Surge.

La Juez volvió a levantar su martillo para acallar a todos los presentes. Entonces se dirigió a Ketchum, sin poder contener su expresión de asombro y horror…

—Señor Ketchum… ¿Se da usted cuenta que el cargo por el que se declara culpable está severamente penado no solo por el gobierno de nuestra nación, sino también por los miembros de la ONU?

—Si Señoría y estoy listo para escuchar mi sentencia…

Más murmullos como "_Desgraciado_", "_Enfermo_", "_Loco_"… La Juez volvió a acallar a los presentes y a continuación se dirigió al Jurado…

—Miembros del Jurado… ¿Están de acuerdo en dictarle la sentencia al acusado ahora mismo?

—Sí, Su Señoría…

—Muy bien… ¿Entonces cuál es el veredicto?

—Nosotros el Jurado, declaramos a Ashton Satoshi Ketchum culpable por el cargo de Pokécidio e inocente de los cargos de homicidio e intento de homicidio.

—Muy bien entonces… ¿El jurado tiene lista la sentencia?

—Sí, Su Señoría —dijo un hombre del Jurado mientras le extendía al comisario el papelito que contenía el destino final de Ash.

La Juez leyó el papelito y se dispuso a prepararse para dictar sentencia. Pero entonces, fue interrumpida por ese mismo miembro del Jurado.

—Señoría, espere por favor.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Acabo de hablar con el señor Fiscal y hemos decidido cambiar la sentencia.

—¿Qué?

—Preferiría que el señor Fiscal se lo explicara…

El Fiscal se acercó y le susurró unas palabras al oído de la Juez…

—¿Está usted seguro señor Fiscal? —le dijo quedamente al abogado, para evitar que todos la oyeran.

—Sí, Su Señoría. La misma señorita Waterflower me lo confirmó, pero a la vez me solicitó que su nombre permaneciese fuera de esta decisión.

Juez y Fiscal se separaron, para luego darle lugar a la primera de hablar…

—Dadas las circunstancias en las que se dieron estos terribles acontecimientos, se que a muchos de los presentes les parecerá poco ortodoxa esta decisión e inclusive injusta. Pero después de haber recibido de último minuto cierta información acerca del acusado, esta corte está lista para concederle al acusado cierta… clemencia, por así decirlo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaban varios de los presentes, encabezados por Gary Oak.

—Según lo que se me ha informado —continuó la Juez sin hacer caso al desconcierto—, el acusado es responsable de provocar la destrucción de la organización criminal conocida como Equipo Rocket. Por lo que quizás, se hayan salvado (posiblemente desintencionalmente) cientos o quizás miles de vidas tanto de pokémon como de personas.

Hubo murmullos en toda la sala al ver que la Juez tenía allí un buen punto…

—Por tanto, le quiero ordenar al acusado que se ponga de pie para escuchar la sentencia.

Ash se puso de pie, mientras que su cara mostraba extrañeza…

—Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, el crimen que has cometido no tiene perdón y si por mí fuera yo te hubiera mandado directamente a la inyección letal. Sin embargo, dado que tú eres el responsable de la caída de una de las organizaciones criminales más peligrosas de Kanto, por voluntad del pueblo te sentencio a 5 años de tratamiento en el Centro Psiquiátrico de Seafoam Islands. Además de que se te confiscarán todos tus pokémon y serán entregados a entrenadores más aptos. En cuanto a tu fortuna, también quedará confiscada y le será cedida a tu madre Delia Ketchum. Si esta no aceptase este dinero, entonces será donado a organizaciones caritativas.

Después de pronunciada la sentencia, hubo muchísimos murmullos llenos de asombro y en medio de toda esa algarabía, la Juez cerró el caso.

Después de ello, los policías escoltaron a Ketchum afuera en donde un transporte lo llevaría al hospital de psiquiatría. Toda la sala, al igual que la gente que permaneció afuera, estaba sumida en el asombro general…

En esos últimos instantes en los que estuvieron juntos Ash y Misty, este volteó a ver a la chica con una mirada enigmática. Era como si le quisiera preguntar "_¿Porqué me salvaste de la Pena Máxima, Waterflower?_". Misty le sostuvo un momento la mirada, hasta que Ash desapareció en medio del gentío…

"_Señoras y señores, el Ferry de la Ruta Fuchsia City-Seafoam Islands ha llegado a puerto. Por favor, les rogamos que salgan en orden y cuidando que no dejen nada olvidado a bordo. La compañía de Seagallop Ferries les agradece por su preferencia y les desea buen día._"

Misty despertó de sus recuerdos. No se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado. La chica miró de nuevo el océano mientras daba un suspiro lleno de nostalgia y acto seguido, se bajo del ferry.

El sol ya no se encontraba hasta la punta del cielo, pero tampoco había bajado tanto como para ponerse detrás del mar. Misty miró su reloj y vio la hora: 3:45 pm. El ferry tardó unos 45 minutos en llegar al destino. Después de ver su reloj, Misty salió del puerto hasta la calle. Consideró por unos momentos tomar un taxi que la llevara hasta el lugar, pero luego decidió irse caminando. A ella siempre le ha gustado caminar, le ayuda a relajarse…

4:30 pm.

Después de casi una hora de caminata, Misty llegó a un gran edificio que se encontraba en la punta de la Isla Mayor (la isla más poblada de Seafoam Islands). Era un gran y amplio edificio rectangular de color blanco y techo de color azul. Estaba rodeado por varios jardines bellos y muy bien cuidados en donde se podían ver varias palmeras mecidas por el viento oceánico.

Al entrar al lugar, había un amplio recibidor en donde se leía "Centro Psiquiátrico de Seafoam Islands" al fondo. Bajo ese gran letrero en metal con luces brillando detrás, había un gran escritorio en donde se encontraban 2 enfermeras atendiendo teléfonos, clientes y sus respectivas computadoras. Al llegar a ese escritorio…

—Buenas tardes. Vengo a visitar a un paciente de este lugar…

—Por supuesto señorita. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—¿Mío o del paciente?

—El de usted primero por favor…

—Misty Waterflower.

—¿Y el paciente al que viene a visitar?

—Ashton Satoshi Ketchum.

Se oyó el sonido del teclado de una computadora y la secretaria le respondió…

—¡Ah sí! ¡El señor Ketchum! Él se encuentra en la terraza. Una enfermera la llevará en unos momentos al lugar. ¿Si gusta esperar en los asientos por favor?

—Gracias.

Pasados unos 5 minutos, una enfermera llegó…

—¿Señorita Waterflower?

Misty se levantó al oír su nombre…

—Por aquí por favor —le dijo la enfermera mientras se ponía en camino.

La enfermera guío a Misty a través de un amplio pasillo en donde a la izquierda había amplios ventanales que mostraban el hermoso paisaje tropical, mientras que a la derecha había varias puertas que llevaban a oficinas o habitaciones. Pasados unos momentos, salieron por otra puerta (esta vez de cristal) con camino hacia la amplia terraza en donde había varias mesas localizadas en varios puntos del jardín ocupados por pacientes y sus visitas, o bien sus doctores.

La enfermera llevó a Misty hasta el final de la terraza en donde había un amplísimo balcón que daba al océano. En una de las mesas cercanas a ese balcón, estaba un muchacho con el pelo corto (en el hospital se lo habían cortado) de color rubio. Estaba vestido con pantalón y camisa blancos de algodón, como una piyama, y llevaba puestos unas pantuflas igual de blancas. Estaba sentado de espaldas al jardín y viendo el océano. El muchacho estaba leyendo un librito de ajedrez y tenía delante de sí, un tablero del mismo juego. Estaba probando diversas estrategias del juego…

Una vez que la enfermera se alejó del lugar, dejándolos solos, Ash se adelantó y habló a Misty…

—Estás usando el mismo perfume que llevaste el día del juicio.

—También me da gusto verte Ash —ironizó Misty, mientras tomaba asiento delante del entrenador.

—Me parece un tanto… lleno de coincidencia que estés usando ese mismo perfume para visitarme. ¿Acaso es para mantener vivo el pasado? —le preguntó Ash con esa nueva voz profunda que reflejaba una inteligencia a la que Misty aún no se acostumbraba del todo.

Sin embargo, ella le contestó…

—Si ese pasado me evita el volver a caer en tus trampas, Ketchum, entonces prefiero mantenerlo con vida…

Ash le dirigió aquella mirada inquisidora del día del juicio…

—¡Oh, vamos Waterflower! ¡No nos revolquemos en el pasado! Ahora solo somos 2 personas platicando acerca de cómo nos ha ido…

Los dos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio por unos momentos. Entonces Misty volvió a hablar…

—¿Desde cuándo juegas ajedrez, Ketchum? —le preguntó señalando el tablero.

—El ajedrez es uno de los pocos lujos que se me permiten en este lugar. Ayuda a mantener mi mente despierta. Digamos que evita que se oxiden las viejas estrategias de las batallas pokémon —le contestó Ash mientras acomodaba las piezas para jugar con Misty.

—Creí que la juez te prohibió todo lo que tuviese que ver con pokémon —le dijo Misty arqueando las cejas extrañada mientras ella movía a un peón blanco.

—Pero no tiene porqué enterarse. A menos claro que cuente con tus… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Habilidades de informante? — le contestó Ash mientras el sacaba adelante un caballo negro.

Misty sonrió…

—¿Aún sigues echándome la culpa por todo? —le preguntó mientras movía a un caballo.

—No… Ya no. Excepto tal vez lo de Raichu… —le respondió Ash al mover el segundo caballo.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que Raichu no haya querido olvidar los viejos tiempos.

Otro silencio…

—Veo que te ha ido muy bien desde mi captura —le dijo Ash, mientras esperaba con las manos entrelazadas la movida de Misty.

—¡Ah, te refieres a esto! —le contestó Misty, mientras señalaba su broche dorado—. No es nada. Lorelei se retiró de los Elite 4 en cuanto se casó, y el Directorio de Entrenadores me consideró una excelente sustituta —explicó Misty mientras movía un alfil.

—No más que simple suerte… —le dijo Ash arrastrando las palabras mientras el movía a un peón—. No le veo el mérito de darle a alguien un puesto en los Elite 4 solo por capturar a un "peligroso criminal" —dijo Ash haciendo comillas en el aire.

—¿Acaso crees que tu puedes ser mejor sustituto que yo? —le preguntó Misty al mover su reina.

—Créeme que si aún siguiera afuera, hubiera vencido hasta al mismísimo Lance… —le respondió Ash fríamente mientras el movía a un alfil.

Un nuevo silencio…

—Me das lástima Ketchum —le respondió Misty fríamente—. Te has quedado solo: sin amigos, sin familia, sin pokémon y aún así estás empeñado en seguir con tu obsesión de ser un maestro pokémon.

—El querer ser un Maestro Pokémon siempre será para mi, mi mayor meta. Así te guste Waterflower o no.

—Después de todo lo que has hecho Ketchum, cuesta creer que quieras seguir con esto. Tu vida se convirtió en una continua cruzada por venganza contra el mundo, y no te importa si te quedas solo para lograr tus metas.

Un nuevo silencio…

—¿A qué viniste Waterflower? —le preguntó irritado Ash— ¿A echarme en cara mi captura?

—Para ser alguien que se ha vuelto muy inteligente, sigues haciendo preguntas muy tontas Ketchum —ironizó Misty.

—¡Ah, claro! —contestó Ash con una sonrisa burlona— Aún sigues con tu patética búsqueda por esperanza. Una esperanza de que yo cambiaré…

—No Ash… Hace mucho que me hice al ánimo de que tú ya no cambiarás.

—¿Entonces qué buscas?

—Lo que tu alguna vez buscaste. La esperanza de demostrar de que con confianza y esfuerzo puedes llegar lejos…

—Una búsqueda inútil si no tienes el valor de hacer lo que hace falta —repudió Ash.

—Créeme Ash, que nuestro concepto de hacer lo que hace falta es muy distinto al tuyo. Eso es lo que nos diferencia de gente como tú…

Después de eso, Misty se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar lejos. Hasta que Ash la llamó…

—¡Misty!

La joven se volteó…

—Debes de saber que estos jardines no me van a detener. Aún pretendo convertirme en un Maestro Pokémon y limpiar de mi camino a todos los que se me atraviesen… Por todos los medios necesarios.

Misty se acercó a Ash hasta tener su cara frente a la de él. Ambos se miraron como aquella vez en la Corte, como dos lobos midiéndose mutuamente…

—Lo sé Ash. Sé que esto no te detendrá y encontrarás la forma de salir. Pero también debes de saber que cuando eso pase… Te voy a estar esperando.

Acto seguido, Misty le dio la espalda a Ash y se alejó. Ash se quedó mirando a Misty unos momentos y después de eso, tiro varias piezas de ajedrez furioso.

Mientras tanto, Misty se alejaba con la frente en alto y caminaba de regreso hacia el puerto del ferry. Ella cambió para siempre, al igual que Ash. Y si él regresaba a su vida de venganza, ella estaría lista para ello.

**FIN**

* * *

_Y finalmente, esta emocionante historia toca a su fin... Misty al final superó toda la pesadilla que Ash desató. Pero también Ash le prometió que volvería... Una rivalidad más fuerte y más intensa ha nacido..._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic y por los comentarios. En especial a Satoshi-Taicho, MistyKet y Shadow-Digital por los reviews. Quizás si me surgen más ideas, haga una segunda parte. Por ahora les dejo el final de esta historia._

_P.D. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Un gran final? ¿Un horrible final? No se olviden de dejar reviews a todos...  
_

_Aaron_


End file.
